Dreams that make us who we are
by guardian401
Summary: Rapunzel has sent into another dimension, where she met a barn owl named Soren. He shows Rapunzel around the owl kingdoms and learning the ways of owls.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm new around here. And this is my first time making a story.

I've been watching my favorite movies for a while now. So this will be a crossover.

The crossover will be Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole/ Tangled, look I know it sounds crazy. But I kept thinking about it for over two weeks and writing the characters.

I don't own Legend of the Guardians or Tangled. So enjoy this crossover if not or have problems with this story, there's the exit. Hey, just being nice.

In the Blu Ray, we see a young Tyto Alba named, Soren appear in the movie.

Soren landed onto the top of the mountain and said: "Hello. I'm Soren. You're about to watch the legendary tale of Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Prepare for a story of y-"

Something fell on him, while he was talking. Soren uses his wings to see what was on top of him. And it was some kind of golden fur. He doesn't know where it came from. But he does know that this was a trap. And so, the young barn owl tries to break free from it. But he couldn't get out, his body was wrapped around. Then he try to move his talons. But his talons couldn't move either.

Soren: "Hey, what's going on?"

The young barn owl lost his balance and fell down. Then suddenly, he heard a feminine voice. Soren turn his head to see if there's someone was on the mountain. Then out of nowhere he sees a woman running towards him. Soren didn't fight or even try to escape. Instead he stares at the woman. Seeing she's friendly and doesn't mean any harm.

Woman: "Oops, sorry about that. Don't worry it's just my hair. Here, let me help you out of there." The woman picks her hair off of Soren.

Soren: "Thank you." He stood up and looked at the woman's hair.

Woman: "*Chuckles* I know, my hair is long."

Soren widened his eyes and dropped his lower beak. Then he said: "Uh, yes. It is long!"

Woman: "Oh, where my manners I haven't introduce myself. My name is Rapunzel."

Soren: "Hello nice to meet you, Rapunzel, I'm Soren." Soren looked at her with curious in his eyes. Then he says: "Hey, what's that you wearing? Is it a fabric or armor?"

Rapunzel: "Armor"?" Rapunzel looked down at her dress: "Well, it is a fabric. But this isn't armor, it's a dress."

Soren raised his eyebrow and said: "A dress?"

Rapunzel nodded and said: "Yes, a dress is clothing and women like me wear this." Rapunzel spins around making her dress look beautiful, as it twirls. But then, she was wrapped around in her hair, and then Rapunzel squeals, as she fell down onto the ground.

Soren: "Whoa. Rapunzel, are you okay?"

Rapunzel: "Yeah, I'm fine. It happens, when I twirl."

Soren: "*Chuckles* Now, I know how you feel. Want me to help you out of there?"

Rapunzel: "No, I can take care of this. But thank you though." Rapunzel stoop up carefully and used her hands to unwrap her long hair, and then she says: "Now, as I was saying, before I was wrapped around in my own hair. Women wear dresses to look nice and there are so many different types of dresses from all shapes, sizes and colors. And this dress I'm wearing is purple. Down here" Rapunzel pointed in the bottom of her dress and she continued: "Is a skirt and covering my arms." Rapunzel lifted up her arms, then she continued: "Are the white short puff sleeves. And then, in my upper body." Rapunzel pointed in the front of her dress, and then she continued: "This is called a bodice and it's a front-tie with white laced up ribbon tied to it. Oh, and I made this dress from scratch."

Soren: "Wow, that's impressive, Rapunzel. By the way, that dress looks pretty on you."

Rapunzel: "Aw, thank you, Soren."

But the dress was all dirt and torn up. And has red stain on it. The young barn owl saw the stain and in his mind: _"Hmm, it looks like blood stain. She must've been through a fight or something. Still it must be terrifying, wandered alone in the forest. But she's pretty much taking care of herself, but how?"_ Soren was curious about that blood stain. But he stops looking at it and looks down at Rapunzel's hair. Her hair was so long, that he couldn't stop staring at it. But then, he noticed Rapunzel giving him the awkward look. Soren quickly snapped out it and then he asked: "Umm, Rapunzel. I'm guessing that you're not from around here are you?"

Rapunzel lowers her head and said: "No, I'm not." Rapunzel sat down on and then says: "*Sighs* I'll tell you what happen."

(_Flashback)_

_Inside the tower, Rapunzel was painting the walls of herself with different dresses and colors into her new gallery._

_Gothel: "Rapunzel, I'm going out to get some parsnips. You're favorite hazel nut soup for dinner. Oh, before I go would you sing for me dear? Mother's feeling a little worn out."_

_Rapunzel: "Of course, mother." Rapunzel puts her paint brush and the palette down on the table. She gets the footstool, and then sat on it. Mother Gothel grabs the hair brush, sat down on her high-back armchair and brush Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel started singing, as Gothel brushes the hair. Then after that, Gothel puts on her cloak and grabs her basket. Rapunzel loops her hair over on the hook that is attached to the tower and lowers it all the way down to the ground. Then Mother Gothel rappels down with Rapunzel's hair, to the ground. _

_Gothel smiled and said: "I'll see you, when I get back my flower."_

_Rapunzel: "I'll be here, bye mother." She wave goodbye to her mother. _

_Gothel wave to her back, and then she leaves. Leaving Rapunzel alone in the tower, nothing to do and bored all day long. Mother Gothel have told her about the world what was like out there. Filled with horrible and selfish people that wanted to cut Rapunzel's hair and keep it for themselves. And so, Gothel wanted her to stand in this tower, so that she can be safe and keeping her magic hair a secret. But Rapunzel was getting older and she is getting tired of being locked away. She wanted to be free and have some excitement in her life from the outside world._

_Rapunzel loops her hair off the hook, looks out from the window and sighed: "Oh, I can't wait to get of this tower. Just think, in about two years I'll be eighteen and mother will have to let me go sooner or later. So I can see the floating lights." Rapunzel Look up at the blue sky, dreamt about those lights appear each year on her birthday. And hope someday she'll see it in person. Rapunzel turned away from the window and said: "Well, in the meantime, Pascal. You can come out now she gone."_

_Pascal is Rapunzel's best friend and also he's a chameleon. He was on the wall, waiting for Mother Gothel to leave. Gothel didn't see him or didn't even know he was inside the tower. Whenever she appear, he blends into color. Pascal steps out of Rapunzel's painted gallery, climbs up to her shoulder and smiled._

_Rapunzel: "*Chuckles* All right, Pascal, let's play hide and seek." _

_Pascal makes a frown face and then he shakes his head._

_Rapunzel: "Oh, come on, Pascal." _

_Pascal shakes his head again. He didn't really want to play this game. Because, every time they play hide and seek. She always finds him, no matter where he? And so Rapunzel has another idea that will surely change his mind._

_Rapunzel: "Tell you what. How about, we play hide and seek only this time, I'll try not to find you. In about ten minutes. And after, ten minutes are up, I'll let you try to find me and then after that, we'll play a different game or make cookies. That's fair all right?" _

_Pascal squeaks with joy. He climbs down off of her shoulder and then smiled. Rapunzel knew this would work and so she covers her eyes and started counting down from one to one hundred. Pascal looked around to find a better hiding place. _

_Rapunzel finish counting and said: "Okay, ready or not I here c-" As Rapunzel turn her head, she looked up and saw something very unusual. She sees her room, upstairs glowing behind the curtains. It was so strange to her. Rapunzel went into the kitchen, grab her frying pan and walk slowly up the staircase to investigate. Then she pulls the curtains. Her eyes grew wide in astound and saw what look like a light. But not just any light. A light that has the night sky with stars inside. But these stars are so realistic it gleamed right before Rapunzel's eyes._

_Rapunzel: "Hmm?" She steps forward and look closely to the light. _

_Then all of sudden, the light was sucking her in. Rapunzel tries to get away from it, but it was too strong for her._

_Rapunzel: "Pascal! Help me!" Rapunzel scream from the top of her lungs to call out Pascal for help. But he didn't come. In fact, he didn't come or even hear her at all. Then Rapunzel screamed again only louder to let him know that she's in trouble. But still he didn't come. Then she realizes that friend wasn't coming to rescue her. Now Rapunzel has to do this on her own and she's running out of time. And so, Rapunzel quickly fell down onto her bedroom floor and started crawling her way out of her room, and tries to get away from the light. She was almost made it out of her room, with a smile on her face, and thinking to herself that she's gonna make it. But then suddenly, Rapunzel feel being pulled away from the outside of her room. She looked back and sees the light. It was getting stronger and it's pulling her. Rapunzel couldn't get away from it and now she being suck into the light completely. She's inside screaming. In her mind: "What's going on? Why is this happening?" _

_Then finally, she came out and fell into the bushes. Rapunzel couldn't believe what just happen. She stood up, walks out the bushes and looked around. Rapunzel's eyes grew wide, as she sees the forest all around her. There are fir trees, ferns and bushes everywhere in this strange land. Rapunzel realizes she is now in the outside world for the very first time._

_Rapunzel: "Wow!" She looked at the moon, as it rose in the night sky. Even the stars were out, and they're brighter than ever. Rapunzel was so happy to be free and wanted to explore the outside world. But she's little exhausted, after being suck into the light. Then she said: "Well, I guess I'll sleep here for a while. In till the sun comes up." She used her hair as a pillow and cover to keep herself warm, then she lay down on the ground. But as she was about to fall asleep. Rapunzel heard a strange sound. And it was coming from the fir tree. She stood up, walk towards the fir tree, and when she got there it stopped. Then she said: "That was odd. I thought I heard something." Rapunzel was curious about that sound and she looked closely to the top of the fir tree, to see if there's someone up there. But nothing was there. And then she says: "Okay, I don't know what going on or what that sound is coming from? But it sounds horrible. It sounded like a metal or an iron scratching on the tree bark." Then the sound of it stopped again and soon was silence in the forest. "Whatever it is it's gone." Rapunzel forgets all about the sound and went back to sleep. _

_And while, she was sleeping, a dark figure appeared on the top of the tree branch. A flash of moonlight reveals the creature and it was an owl. It has a metal mask on its face and battle claws on its talons. The owl was standing there, watching her, as she sleeps. Then the owl flew off the branch and landed onto the ground, and then it walk slowly towards Rapunzel. And as it got closer to Rapunzel, the owl stares at her with its red glowing eyes. Rapunzel was unaware of the owl and didn't hear its breathing. She was still asleep. Then things were turn for the worse, as the owl raises its left talon up to Rapunzel's throat and opens its battle claw. Suddenly, Rapunzel open her eyes, grab her frying pan and said: "Who's there?" There was no one there. She stood up, looked around and holding her frying pan. In Her thoughts: "That was strange, as if there's someone was watching me, while I was sleeping." Rapunzel looked around again to see if someone out there. But there was nothing there. _

_Rapunzel: "Okay. Maybe, I'm just imagining things." Rapunzel lay down and went back to sleep. She didn't really know what's going on. But she does know, is that the sound was so strange, it making her feel uncomfortable and scared._

_The moon went down and then the sun rose in the morning sky. Rapunzel's eyes open slightly, as the sunlight shines on her. She yawned and stretches her body. Then Rapunzel gasps, witnessing the beauty of the forest. She has never seen anything so beautiful and breathtaking. In her mind: "Well, it is a nice day to explore. So I guess, I'll look around." Rapunzel stood up, grab her frying pan and started walking. Seeing this is her first time out of the tower. She feels so much freedom, the wind in her hair, the grass on her feet, and the scent of pine from the pine trees. She have always wanted this in her entire life and now she'll get her chance. But something wasn't quite right. When she looked at those bushes._

_Rapunzel: "Hmm, is just me or those bushes look kinda bigger." Rapunzel was curious about it. But then, she felt a little drained and said: "Or maybe, I'm just thirsty. Hopefully, I'll find something to drink around here." Rapunzel forgets about the bushes and looked around to see if there's a river nearby. In the distance, she heard a flowing sound and it was coming from the west side of the forest. Rapunzel follow the sound and when she got there. It was the river. In her mind: "Oh, thank goodness." She ran towards the river, took a sip of it. As Rapunzel looked at her reflection, she gasp and said in a surprising tone: "Oh, my gosh. I'm-I'm tiny!" She is now only 8 inches tall. Rapunzel looked at frying pan, it too shrink into a miniature size. Then Rapunzel started freaking out, but later she calm down a bit and said: "Okay, I'm small. No big deal, I'll just ignore it. And until then, I'll be back to my old self in no time." Rapunzel stood up and continue on walking. _

_Hours have pass, the sun is setting. Rapunzel was having some frustration now that she's small and can't find her way out of the forest. As she continues on walking, Rapunzel screamed with terror. When a squawking sound was heard from the fir trees. She looked up and sees a crow standing on the tree branch. It stared at her with its brown eyes. Then the crow swoops down and attacks Rapunzel with its sharp beak. Rapunzel swings her frying pan and hit the crow in the head. And then, the crow stops attacking and flies away. Never to be seen again. _

_Rapunzel: "Serve that crow right. I really don't know what's gotten into that bird. But I'm glad it's gone and never bother me again. Hopefully, I won't see another bird, that doesn't go around and attacking me for no reason. Well, anyway back to exploring." She continue on walking. Rapunzel wasn't worry about that crow, as long as it doesn't bother her. She'll be just fine and she can take care of herself. And there's nothing that can stop her from enjoying the outside world._

_Suddenly, Rapunzel heard a strange noise, coming from the tree log on the other side. And she has this feeling of something that tells her to go back, and run away as fast as you can. Before it's too late. But Rapunzel was so curious about the sound. And so, she decided to look for a moment to see what's on the other side. Rapunzel looked up, sees a tree branch on the top. She grab her hair, throws it to the tree branch. The hair loops around the branch. She climbed up, leaped over the tree log and landed onto the ground. Then as she turn around, she immediately froze. Rapunzel's eyes grew wide. In front of her was a wild bobcat. The cat was unlike any other animal. Its fur was grayish-brown. Ears were tufted-black, and has a black-tipped stubby tail in the end. Rapunzel stares at the bobcat, as it eats the dead rabbit. It was horrifying for her, to watch the animal eating that rabbit. The bobcat rips the rabbit's body with its sharp claws. Rapunzel couldn't stop staring at the dead rabbit, even its blood and organs. Then suddenly, the bobcat stops eating its prey and noticed Rapunzel. It stares at her with its yellow eyes. _

_The bobcat drops its prey, and goes after Rapunzel. Rapunzel snapped out of it and sees the wild bobcat, as it was coming towards her. She quickly grabs her hair and started running. She ran as fast as she can. Trying to get away from the bobcat that was chasing her. Then she sees the river, and when she got there, she looked back, sees the wild bobcat. It was coming after her. Rapunzel jumped into the river and started swimming. She tries not to think about drowning in the deep water, as she swam across the river. She swam, swam and swam, and then finally she made it out of the water. Rapunzel looked back, to see if the bobcat is still chasing her. But it didn't, instead the bobcat stands there without interest. She noticed the animal's strange behavior, when it sees the river. And realizes it was afraid of water. The wild bobcat backs up and walked away. Rapunzel took a deep breath of relief. _

_But her hopes turn short, when she heard a splash. Rapunzel looked back and swimming in the river, the bobcat paddles a long, across the waters. She couldn't believe this is happening. Rapunzel pulls her hair out of the water and immediately started running for her life. She ran and ran but couldn't get away from the wild bobcat. And there was nowhere for her to hide or escape. Rapunzel have no choice but to keep running. But she was so exhausted and tired, wanting for a rest. _

_Despite by her exhaustion, Rapunzel couldn't give up, she kept running. But then, slipped on the grass and tumbled down to the ground. She moved her hair out of the way, sees the wild bobcat getting closer. Rapunzel quickly stood up, grabs the frying pan. She tries to hit the bobcat, as she swings her frying pan. But then, the bobcat knocks it over. Rapunzel gasps with fright, knowing this will be the last time she'll ever have freedom. _

_The bobcat grabs Rapunzel with its paw, claws came out of it, and then the wild bobcat growls at her. Rapunzel started screaming in terror, as she was pinned down by the wild bobcat. She burst into tears. In her mind: "I guess, this is the end for me. Now I'll never see my mother and Pascal again." And then, the wild bobcat opens his mouth. Rapunzel squeeze her eyes shut. Having a final moment of being in this strange world. Then suddenly, there was a screech. _

_Rapunzel open her eyes and out of nowhere was a barn owl. She have never seen a bird like that before. And unlike other birds, it was wearing some kind of a helmet on his head, and has metal claws on his talons. Also it has a red cross on his chest. The barn owl soared down in mid-flight, went straight towards the bobcat and strikes it with his battle claws. The bobcat lets go of Rapunzel and tries to use its claws to strike the barn owl down. And while the bobcat distracted, Rapunzel ran into the bushes and hide quietly. Then she looked back to see what's happening. Rapunzel widened her eyes with amazement, as she sees the barn owl fighting the bobcat. She never had seen an owl fight like that before, especially those red glowing eyes._

_Back to the fight. The barn owl and the bobcat were fighting at each other. The barn owl use his battle claws to strike the bobcat. He scratch him right in the face. Making the bobcat go on a rampage, he use it claws to strike at him. But the barn owl dodge that attack and flies towards the top of the fir tree, and landed on the branch. The bobcat climbs into the fir tree and goes after him. The barn owl saw the bobcat. He flew off the branch, went towards the wild bobcat, and slashed its back. Then suddenly, the wild bobcat lost its balance on the fir tree and fell down. Then plummet to the ground. _

_The wild bobcat didn't move. In fact, it wasn't moving at all. Rapunzel sighed of relief and thinking to herself: "Phew, thank goodness that's over." Rapunzel stared at the barn owl, as he flown down onto the ground and walks slowly towards the wild bobcat. And he stared at it and lifts its left paw. Checking to see if the wild bobcat alive. But it was dead. Then, the barn owl turned away from the bobcat. Rapunzel looked closely at the bobcat, as it was lying down. Then all of sudden, she sees its eyes open and it was looking right at the barn owl. The barn owl was unaware of it._

_Rapunzel: "*Gasps* Look out!" (Warning the barn owl)_

_The barn owl turned his head, and looked around to see who's out there. And where is the voice coming from. Then on his left, he sees a strange creature that was hiding in the bushes and it was looking right at him. He tries to get a closer look at the creature. Then suddenly, the barn owl cries out in pain. Something was biting him. He looked on his right and sees the bobcat. It was biting his right wing. He soon realizes that he is done for. And was about to be eaten._

_Rapunzel couldn't bear to watch this. In her mind: "Oh, I can't just stand here and see him suffer. If only I have my frying pan." _

_Her frying pan was too far away. So Rapunzel tries to figure out a way to save the barn owl, she looked around to see if there's something that will distract the wild bobcat. She turns to her left and found a rock. Rapunzel grabs the rock: "Well, here goes nothing." She said. Rapunzel steps out of the bushes, walked quietly, not letting the bobcat notices. As she got closer to the wild bobcat, Rapunzel throws the rock in its head. The bobcat lets go of the barn owl, and looked at Rapunzel, with rage in its eyes. Rapunzel quickly ran into the bushes. The bobcat wasn't strong enough to get up, not after being slashed in the back by the barn owl's battle claws and being plummet to the ground. _

_The barn owl stood up, flew down in front of the bobcat, and then stabbed its chest, with his sharp battle claws. He pull his talons slowly from the wild bobcat's chest, and slashes its throat. Then all of sudden, the bobcat is losing amount of blood and then dies. It was all over. _

_Rapunzel stared at the barn owl with awe. She was impressed by him and his fighting skills._

_The barn owl walked up to the carcass, and eats it. Rapunzel almost threw up in her mouth a little, and she turn her head away, while he was eating the carcass. The barn owl was now cover with blood. The blood was all over his body, after fighting off with that bobcat. Then after finishing his meal, he tries to fly off. But then, the barn owl cries out in pain. He looked at his right wing. It was badly injured._

_Rapunzel heard the barn owl's cry and noticed of his right wing. And see it was injured. She wanted to help the barn owl and use her healing power. But Rapunzel did remember what her mother says about people wanted her hair for their selfish reason. Then she said: "Well, mother did say about people wanted my hair and keep it for themselves...but not owls." Rapunzel watched the barn owl, as he grunting in pain and cry out even louder. His right wing was getting worse, and it's divided. And he's losing amount of blood. It was so hard for her to watch. In her mind: "Oh, if I don't do something, he'll die." Thinking all of this, Rapunzel decided to help the barn owl, and then said: "Well, guess if this owl isn't really after my hair. After all, he did my life. I mean, what can happen?" Rapunzel took a deep breath and walked carefully towards the injured barn owl. _

_The injured barn owl sees the creature and it coming towards him. He started to panic and tries to attack the creature with his battle claws. But then, he groaned in pain, from moving his injured wing. _

_Rapunzel: "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Then Rapunzel was trying to calm him down, as she puts her hand on the barn owl, and tries to pet him. _

_But the barn owl steps away from Rapunzel and said: "Get away from me!"_

_Rapunzel widen her eyes and said: "Excuse me?"_

_Barn owl: "I said, get away from me."_

_Rapunzel squeals with shock. She started to freak out and says: "An owl talking. Oh, my gosh. This is- This is crazy. There's no way an owl can talk. That's impossible! Okay, Rapunzel calm down it's just a dream." Rapunzel pause for a moment, and then she said: "Yeah, that's it. All right I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare and then I'll be back home safe and sound. Well, Here I go." She closed her eyes and waiting to wake up. Then, Rapunzel opens her eyes, and she was still in the forest. And then, she said: "Okay, maybe I'll try again. And then, I'll be home." Rapunzel close her eyes again. And when, she opens them. Rapunzel gasps with shock, realizing that this wasn't a dream. And then, she said: "This can't be happening!" Rapunzel didn't know what was going on. _

_Barn owl: "Wow." The barn owl was saying sarcastically, as he was watching Rapunzel. Then he continued: "It seems to me that you have a small brain." _

_Rapunzel stop focusing on herself for a moment and looked at the barn owl. She never heard an owl that talks so rudely to her. Rapunzel grunts in confusion and said: "Did your parents ever teach you how to be polite when you're talking to a lady?"_

_Barn owl turns his head away. And ignoring her question._

_Rapunzel smiled and said: "Well, anyway thank you for saving me."_

_Barn owl: "Listen, I didn't save you or even think about rescuing you!"_

_Rapunzel glared at the barn owl and said: "You're welcome, would be a lot nicer for a change."_

_Barn owl: "Whatever. Just get away from me you ugly creature."_

_Rapunzel walk away from him. In her mind: "Oh, great. It's just what I need. A barn owl that talks. Not only does it talk, it can also say a lot of insults. That makes you want a leave him. But, I know just a thing." Rapunzel grabs her frying pan. Then she went back to him, and said: "Don't make me use this."_

_Barn owl: "Oh." The barn owl looked at the frying pan and then he said: "What are you going to do with that?"_

_Rapunzel: "Like this." _

_BOING! Rapunzel hits the barn owl with her frying pan. _

_Barn owl started groaning in pain. He was so furious of Rapunzel: "Why, you little brat!" He said with rage tone: "If I wasn't injured, I would kill you right now in this very spot!"_

_Rapunzel: "Save it grumpy, you've already injured yourself."_

_The barn owl turns his head away again and said: "Humph." _

_Rapunzel: "And so, for saving me. I am going to offer you a deal."_

_Barn owl: "For the last time. I didn't save you! And by the way why on earth would you want to offer me for?"_

_Rapunzel: "Just listen, if I heal you. Would you promise not to attack me or even strike me with your metal claws?"_

_Barn owl: "It's called battle claws you idiot and these here are talons." He raised his talons._

_Rapunzel: "Well, if you say so. But you still have to promise not to attack me...after I heal your wing."_

_Barn owl: "Tell you the truth. Making promises is for the weak and I would rather die in this forest."_

_Rapunzel glared at the barn owl again and said: "All right, that's it. I'm leaving you here. You can find someone else to heal that wing of yours. Oh, and one more thing." _

_BOING! Rapunzel hits the barn owl again with her frying pan only this time on his head and she said: "That's for calling me an idiot. Now then, goodbye!" Rapunzel held her head up high and walked away from the barn owl._

_The barn owl groaned in pain. In his mind: "Oh, my head." He shakes it off and says: "For a creature is she tough." Then the barn owl looked around the forest and realizes that he can't survive out here. And he is unable to fly, because of his broken wing. The barn owl was desperate, and then says: "What I am going to do, now?" Then he sees Rapunzel walking away. In his mind: "*Sighs* I can't believe I'm doing this." And then, he shouts: "Wait!"_

_Rapunzel stopped. In her mind: "I wonder what he wants, now." Rapunzel turned around and walk back to the barn owl, and then she says: "Well, I'm listening."_

_Barn owl: "Fine, I won't attack you. Now just get on with it."_

_Rapunzel: "But first, you need a bath before I heal you."_

_Barn owl rolled his eyes and groaned to himself._

_Rapunzel: "Come on, let's go."_

_Barn owl: "Don't tell me what to do."_

_Rapunzel: "Look, if you just let me take you to the river. So you can wash all the blood off of your feathers, be clean, and less smelly. I mean really, it's not gonna kill you."_

_Barn owl: "Fine, but don't get any ideals."_

_Rapunzel: "All right. Here let me help you."_

_Barn owl: "Don't touch me you, filthy racdrop."_

_Rapunzel: "Racdrop"?" Rapunzel never heard that word before. And she said: "Whatever that word is. It doesn't make any sense."_

_The barn owl rolled his eyes again. Feeling something in his gizzard, he have never seen a girl like Rapunzel before. He heard rumors about there were man that used to be in this world or what they called it the others. But humans have been vanished for over thousands of years. So he doesn't know about humans or what they look like? But he was so curious about the humans. And as they were walking the barn owl looked at Rapunzel. In his mind: "What's her species? Did Glaux brought her here? Well, whatever she is? All I know is that she's annoying." As the barn owl looked back, he widened his eyes and then in his mind: "And she has a lot of hair too."_

_Rapunzel takes the barn owl to the river. It took three hours to get there. Because of his stubbornness and complaining. In her mind: "Argh, will this barn owl ever be grateful? I mean, it would be nice if he say thank you for helping me. But instead, he keeps complaining and saying weird words like racdrop and sprink. And those not even real words! *Sighs* But I can't give up on him. He needs my help. Until, we get to the river, he'll wash up and be cleaned. Then I'll heal him and then after that, he'll tell me where I am, hopefully."_

_Barn owl: "Oww!" His right wing was hurting him even more and Rapunzel can see a bone sticking out of it._

_Rapunzel: "Don't worry we're almost there."_

_After walking, they finally made it to the river but it was big for the barn owl he could easily drowned. So they went to another way to find a smaller river and minutes later they found a water stream on the west side of the forest. The barn owl takes off of his helmet and uses his beak to unstrap his battle claws. Then he stepped into the stream. The water was cold, but the barn owl didn't mind. He started washing the blood off of his feathers and his face. _

_Rapunzel smiled to herself, so grateful to help the barn owl. But then as she looked down, she gasp. There on her dress was a blood stain. Then Rapunzel said: "Oh, no my dress. It must've when I try to help him to stand up or maybe I just got close to his feathers." Rapunzel went into the river and tries to wash off the blood stain. But it was still on her dress. In her mind: "Oh, great!" Rapunzel steps out of the river and forgets about the dress for now. She grabs the helmet and battle claws. Then she puts them into the water and started washing the blood off of it, making the armor clean and spotless. Rapunzel looked at the armor and said: "You know, I never seen an owl like you wearing the armor like this before. How can you wear something that is so heavy?" (Curiously)_

_The barn owl steps out of the stream, dries himself off and said: "That is not of your concern." He snatch his armor away from Rapunzel._

_Rapunzel: "Hey, what is wrong with you? I was just trying to help!"_

_Barn owl: "Oh, so you really want a help? Huh?"_

_Rapunzel: "Uh, yes." _

_Barn owl: "Well, make yourself useful and just shut up or go away!"_

_Rapunzel: "*Groans* Fine, if you need me. I'll be over there." She point out on the left side of the forest._

_Barn owl: "Whatever."_

_Rapunzel walks away from him and thinking to herself: "Ugh, I don't understand of this barn owl at all. Why is he so mean to me? All I've done is to help him, but he keeping treating me like dirt. And he didn't even say thank you or say sorry when I took him all the way to the river, and when we got there. He's still not satisfied. When I was washing his helmet and battle claws, trying to get the blood off of it. Then he had the nerve to snatch it right out of my hands and telling me to shut up or go away. *Sighs* I don't get it. Everything I did is to try a help and what do I get nothing. He's just *groans.* Well, not anymore. I am done being his lifesaver. For good and I'll never heal him, if he acts like this. Now then, I am going on my own and I hope someone out there who can help this barn owl. Because I can't take this anymore."_

_The barn owl looked at Rapunzel walking away from him. Then he says: "Good riddance." _

_While he was cleaning after himself. Rapunzel walks away from him and didn't looked back. She was still angry and could care less about the barn owl. After what he just said to her. That she should leave him alone. And so, Rapunzel went her own way and tries to find a place to rest for the night. _

_The moon rose over in the forest. Rapunzel heard animals wailing in the distance. She wasn't afraid of the sound. In fact, she thought it was beautiful, hearing the all frogs croaking in pond. Crickets chirping along with them. Making a swell musical together. Then Rapunzel said to herself: "You know, now that I'm thinking about it. The forest isn't so bad, as long there's no scary animals or that mean barn owl around. I guess, I'll enjoy the peace and quiet." _

_After a long day she found a place to rest. It's a little wide and there it has a small tree log that is right for her size. Rapunzel came out of the bushes and looked to see if it safe. But it was safe for now. She went back into the forest, to find sticks and twigs for making a fire. She have found the sticks and twigs on the ground, she picks them up. And as she was picking, Rapunzel gasps, as she sees the same injured barn owl. He was lying down on the ground and was unconscious. In her mind: "*Sighs* I can't just leave him here." And so Rapunzel puts the sticks down and used her hair to wrap him around. And with all of her might she drags the barn owl all the way back, and she even wrapped the sticks around into her hair as well. Then after dragging the barn owl, Rapunzel puts him down, and then she wrapped her hair around his wing and she began to sing. And after that, she left the barn owl there next to the small log. His wing was healed and he needed to rest._

_Rapunzel puts the sticks and twigs down on the ground. And in her hands were two rocks that she found, while dragging the barn owl and the sticks. She hit the rocks together and a little spark came out of it. Then the smoke was coming in, and little flames were spreading. Rapunzel couldn't be more proud of herself. Now that the fire is getting bigger and warmer, she went out to get some more sticks. _

_And while, she was out, the barn owl regained consciousness. He stood up, looked at his right wing and surprised it was good as new. The barn owl lifted up his right wing, there was no blood and no bone sticking out of it. He couldn't believe it. What happen earlier, when he fought the wild bobcat? It took a bite out of his right wing. He was in excruciating pain and almost gotten himself kill by the beast. He would have die, if it wasn't for that girl. That he was with, but she disappear out of nowhere. She was the one, who save him from dying. And she was the one, who distracted the bobcat. Giving him time to escape or kill the wild bobcat with his battle claws. He soon realize that she must have found him, while he was lying on the ground. What happen was, that he lost amount of blood and then fainted. But the barn owl was little curious of how his wing got healed. Just then, Rapunzel came back to check on him, and when she got there. She was so relief._

_Rapunzel: "Oh, good you're awake." _

_Barn owl turned his head and said: "You, save me? But, I thought you?"_

_Rapunzel: "Oh. Well, what you expect? You thought, I was careless, and just walk away. Okay maybe, only because I am so tired of being treated like dirt. But there's no reason for me to walk away. But you on the other hand. Have some issues."_

_Barn owl: "I have issues?"_

_Rapunzel: "Yes. You were so mean to me for no reason. And I deserve an apology!"_

_Barn owl: "Look, I'm not gonna apologize to you. So just forget it."_

_Rapunzel: "*Groans* Unbelievable, you are such a jerk! After all, I've done for you!"_

_Rapunzel told him everything what happen, when he was unconscious. Especially the part where she heals him with her magic hair. And after the end of the conversation the barn owl was quite surprised to hear that. Because he thought that she so was angry at him. The way he calls her a racdrop and other insults. He should have at least be gratefully for her, when she save his life._

_Barn owl: "Uh, I don't know what to say?"_

_Rapunzel: "Just say thank you."_

_Barn owl: "Thank you?" (Confused)_

_Rapunzel: "You're welcome."_

_Barn owl: "Wait, that's not what I meant."_

_Rapunzel: "What, do you mean that's not what you meant?"_

_Barn owl: "No, I mean...I never hear anyone who said that before."_

_Rapunzel: "Oh." _

_Rapunzel was little surprised of what he just said. In her mind: "Okay, that's a bit strange. But it doesn't matter. What's important is that he said thank you. And I'm very happy he said it. After all, I did save his life."_

_Barn owl: "What is thank you anyway?"_

_Rapunzel: "Well, thank you is a polite expression for gratitude."_

_Barn owl: "Hmm. Well, then thank you. Umm?" _

_Rapunzel: "Rapunzel."_

_Barn owl: "Rapunzel? That's a weird name." _

_Rapunzel: "Rapunzel is not weird name!" _

_Barn owl: "Okay, fine."_

_Rapunzel: "Oh, by the way, I brought you something to eat." Rapunzel pulls the large leaf and on it were blueberries. Then she continued: "While I was out searching for more sticks. I found a blueberry bush. Can you believe that? I pick the blueberries, but I couldn't carry them all. They were too big for me. So I use this leaf to carry them." Then Rapunzel held one blueberry up to the barn owl's face and said: "Here, you go."_

_The barn owl give her an awkward look and said: "I don't eat berries, Rapunzel." _

_Rapunzel: "Well, what do you eat?" _

_Barn owl: "I only eat mice."_

_Rapunzel: "Mice yuck! *Making a face.*"_

_The barn owl rolled his eyes, spread out his wings, and then he flies into the night. Rapunzel puts the sticks on the fire to keep herself warm and eating some of the blueberries she pick. She waits for the barn owl to come back after he's done hunting. Rapunzel waited and waited, until she fell asleep. The fire she flamed has been dwindled, and then it dies out into the ashes of the burning sticks._

_In the next morning, Rapunzel woke up and looked around if the barn owl came back. But he didn't. In her mind: "Hmm, it's not like him to fly off and without saying goodbye. Oh, well." Rapunzel forgets about the barn owl and focus on finding the way out of this forest. She stood up, grab her frying pan and started walking._

_Hours passed, Rapunzel couldn't find the way out and she realizes that she is now lost. And she was about to lose hope, when suddenly. A shadow appear in the meadow. Rapunzel looked up and saw a barn owl. But this barn owl was young and doesn't have armor on him. _

_Rapunzel: "Hm, he doesn't look dangerous." Rapunzel stared at the young barn owl, and then she says: "Maybe, this barn owl can tell where I am." Rapunzel started following the barn owl and ran as fast as she can to catch up with him, and when she got there, she sees the barn owl flying towards the mountain. She looked at then mountain and says: "Wow, I've never seen a mountain, this close before." The mountain was enormous for her to see it. Then she looked up to see if the barn owl was up there. But there was no sign of him anywhere. And then she says: "Well, if he's up there. I guess I have no choice but to climb." Rapunzel throws her long hair, towards the tree branch, that is attached to the mountain and wrapped it around, and then she started climbing. She tries not to think about falling or slipping, while climbing on the mountain. And so, she stays focus and continue on climbing. It was very long and dangerous climbing. She climbed, climbed, climbed, climbed and climbed. And then, finally she made it to the top of the mountain. Rapunzel lay down on the mountain ground and said: "Ugh! I made it." Rapunzel was panting with exhaustion from after climbing way to the top of the mountain. She decided to rest a little. _

_Then after that, Rapunzel stood up and looked around to see if the barn owl is on the mountain. But he was nowhere to be found. Then all of sudden, she sees the barn owl landed on the top edge of the cliff. In her mind: "Now, all I have do is wrapped my hair into the tree branch and I'll swing in front him to get his attention. And then, when he sees me, I'll say hello. All right, here go." But when she throws her hair, it miss and landed on top of him._

_Rapunzel: "*Gasps* Oh, no." She went after the young barn owl._

(_End of the Flashback)_

Rapunzel: "And so, that's how I ended up here, Soren." (Tears rolling down her face)

Soren was surprised to hear her story. Then he replied: "Wow, that's awful. That must have been terrifying. A-And I'm sorry what you've gone through."

Rapunzel puts her hands on her face and started crying.

Soren feels bad for Rapunzel and tries to help out. He puts his right wing around her and says: "It's all right, Rapunzel. Don't cry. I know where you are."

Rapunzel: "*Sniffs* you do?"

Soren: "Yes, you're in the owl kingdoms."

Rapunzel: "Owl kingdoms?"

Soren: "Yes. The owl kingdoms are full of owls in all shape and sizes. And this kingdom over here is the Tyto forest. "

Rapunzel: "Tyto Forest?"

Soren: "Yes. This my homeland. The Forest kingdom of Tyto is the large and almost completely made up of fir trees. Most of the owls are Tytos. Like: Barn Owls which is me of course. There's Grass Owls, Masked Owls, Bay Owls, and Sooty Owls. But don't worry, you won't be confuse. As you can see we have different colors of our feathers and our faces. But we do have a heart-shaped face. And we Tyto Owls live in vast size hollows, tall trees and even the abundant hollows. The empty hollows are easier to find and prey is plentiful in the needle littered forest floor and also underbrush. It is wonderful place to live. In the left side of the forest is the River Hoole. It's located in the dense collection of fir trees. It was given its name for two reasons: At the river's end is one of the small Ga'Hoole Trees that can be found scattered throughout the south. This river can help you to find the Sea of Hoolemere, the body of the water which surrounds the legendary Great Ga'Hoole Tree you just follow the river and it will take you there. But it is sometimes not visible from a bird's eye view. Because in some areas it is completely covered by the huge trees and long, needle-filled branches. And there's more of the Southern Kingdoms are the southern lands of the owl world and their contain four of six owl kingdoms." Soren shows her the map of the owl Kingdoms. Then he continued: "There's the desert of Kuneer and The Beaks, Forest of kingdom of Ambala, The Barrens, Beyond the Beyond, Shadow Forest, Sliverveil, Cape Glaux, Peninsula of the Spirit Woods, Broken Talon Point, St. Aegolius Canyons and finally there's an island in the middle of the Sea of Hoolmere. It's called a Great Tree of Ga'Hoole. Maybe you would like to see it for yourself."

Hearing this, Rapunzel stops crying and said: "Oh. That would be nice." Then she wipe off her tears and started to smile: "Okay, I feel much better now. Thank you."

Soren: "You're welcome."

Rapunzel: "So Soren, what is exactly are you doing up here?" (Curiously)

Soren: "Oh, I was just telling the fans about the legend. This story is about me and my band rescuing the Guardians, from the evil owl leader named Metal Beak and his soldiers the Pure Ones."

Rapunzel: "Wow. That sounds kinda dangerous. Don't you think?"

Soren: "Yeah, I know. But my dream is to become a guardian and join my heroes. What about your dream, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel: "Well, my dream is to see the floating lights."

Soren give her a confuse look. He doesn't know what she's talking about. Then the young barn owl said: "The floating lights?"

Rapunzel: "Oh, I'll tell you." She clear her throat and continued: "You see back to my tower, I thought it was the stars. So I charted them on the wall...but when I charted the stars, they're always constant. But these stars in the night sky. They appear every year on my birthday, Soren. Only my birthday. *Sighs* I have this feeling that those floating lights are meant for me...so I have to see it in person, to know what they are."

Soren was surprised to hear Rapunzel's dreams and said to her: "I've never thought of it that way. Dreams can come true if you believe it's real."

Rapunzel: "You're right about that."

Both of them started laughing.

Then Soren looks down and noticed what Rapunzel was holding. Then the young barn owl said: "Hey, Rapunzel, what's that you're holding?"

Rapunzel replied: "What, this?" She lifted up her frying pan and said: "Oh, it's my frying pan."

Soren: "A frying pan?"

Rapunzel: "I use this for cooking or I would use it as a weapon to defend myself."

Soren chuckled: "Well, that's a good weapon for you indeed. By the way, can I asked you something?"

Rapunzel: "Sure. What is it, Soren?"

Soren: "Well, I'm a bit curious about your hair. Not that I'm asking. But, how long is your hair?"

Rapunzel: "My hair is 70ft long."

Soren: "70ft long. That's a lot of hair!"

Rapunzel: "Yes. And also it's a magical hair that glows, when I sing."

Soren puzzled, didn't quite understand her.

Rapunzel noticed his eyes. He was confused of what's she saying about her hair. So Rapunzel tells the young barn owl not to get freaked out. Then she closed her eyes and began to sing:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

When Rapunzel finish singing, her hair stopped glowing and she open her eyes after that.

Rapunzel sees Soren's reaction, his eyes were wider and his lower beak was dropped again.

In Soren's thoughts: "_Her hair actually glows_." But at the same time, he thought about her singing.

Rapunzel: "Soren." Rapunzel waved her hand in front of the young barn owl's face: "Soren, are okay. You're not going to freak out are you?"

Soren saw Rapunzel's hand, he shakes his head and said: "No, no. No, I'm fine. Just fine."

Rapunzel sigh of relief and said: "Oh, good. For moment there, you look kinda shock to see my hair glowing."

Soren: "Yeah. But I'm over it now. Rapunzel, your singing was beautiful."

Rapunzel: "*Giggles* Aww why thank you, Soren. You are so sweet and so kind."

Soren suddenly blushed under his feathers and also realize that he forgot about the fans who are watching. Finally he snapped out of it and said: "Sorry about that, everyone. I'll begin to my talk now. Oh, hmm Rapunzel would you like to join me on this quest?"

Rapunzel: "Me?"

Soren: "Of course."

Rapunzel: "Well, I've never been on a quest before. But okay. Yes, I would love to."

Soren: "All right! Now where was, I oh yes." The young barn owl went back to his talk: "Prepare for a story of young heroes...of hopes and dreams and of amazing adventure. But it's more than just a story. It's a journey. I'll be your guide as we soar through the amazing world of owls. There are sights to see...facts to discover, and great deeds to accomplish. So get ready to take flight. Let's go."

Soren and Rapunzel watch the movie.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A barn owl name Noctus flies through the morning skies. He dives down into the clouds, swirl around and spread his wings out. His homeland was called the Kingdom of Tyto Forest. It's a magnificent place the mountains, pine and fir trees. The waterfall flows, as it goes over into the courses of the river. Then Noctus doves down into the fir forest, where he sees a mouse climbing on the branch. The barn owl swoops in and snatch the mouse into his talons, and then he headed straight towards his hollow. As he was, Noctus hears his owlets' laughter.

The little owlet's voice: "Okay, I'm ready. *Laughing.*"

Noctus perched onto the branch.

Another owlet's voice: "My talons are upon you!" His voice was bit older than the other owlet.

Noctus went into his hollow. And inside the hollow, there was his lovely mate, Marella making the nests for her family and helping her was a blind snake named Mrs. Plithiver or P for short. She is the owl family's nest-maid snake. Then Noctus sees his two offsprings. An owlet, named Soren who was fully fledged. On his head he wears a leaf helmet made out of brown maple leaf with rope strings sewed together and tied into those two leaves. The ends of it, the leaf's petiole on the right, twines around with the other leaf's petiole, making it unbreakable for the leaf helmet. And the little owlet playing with Soren was his little sister, Eglantine. Her feathers were fluffy, but she is showing some signs of flight feathers under her wing tips. Eglantine wears a toy beak and it was made of grass. The owlets were playing their favorite story game called: The Battle of the Ice Claws. But one of the owlets wasn't amused in this game, and that owlet's name was Kludd. He's the oldest sibling in the owl family. And he was standing on the other side of the hollow, feeling annoyed by his siblings.

Soren: "Your days of terrorizing the owl kingdoms are over!" (Triumph tone)

Eglantine: "Not so fast! You're no match of my army of Evil Ones."

Noctus smiled.

Soren: "Ha, ha! Well, perhaps. But I am Lyze of Kiel."

Eglantine: "Soren, but-"

Noctus joins his mate Marella, as they watch their two owlets with amusement and smile on their faces.

Soren: "I have assembled my own army, the Guardians of Ga'Hoole!"

Eglantine: "But, Soren." She was trying to say something to him. But Soren didn't respond.

Then the young barn owl continued: "We've sworn an oath to make strong the weak, mend the broken and vanquished evil!"

Eglantine: "Oh."

Soren stops for a moment and said: "Eglantine, what is it?"

Eglantine: "Soren, this time you said I would be Lyze of Kiel."

Soren: "Oh, come on. Look, next go, all right?"

Eglantine: "Well, I hope you're not lying...to Metal Beak! Rwar!" Eglantine ran forward and head-but into her brother's stomach. Soren almost lost his breath and makes a face. And Eglantine said: "Got you!" But then, Soren kicked her with his talon a little, but not too hard. Eglantine steps back and looked down at her toy beak. Half of it came off.

Eglantine: "Oh. My beak Da."

Noctus: "*Laughing* Okay. Enough, young owlets. Time for bed."

Kludd: "Yes, please. Enough stories about the Guardians."

Noctus: "Now, Kludd, stories are part of our culture and our history. We learn from them."

Kludd: "Even after the 700th times we hear them?"

Noctus: "Yes, even then. Unless, son, you already know all there is of our history?"

Soren: "I know the Guardians win."

Kludd: "Soren, it's just a story."

Soren: "It is not!"

Mrs. P: "Here we go again."

Rapunzel: "Again. What does she mean by that, Soren?"

Soren: "You see, Rapunzel. Kludd and I, we argued a lot. Arguing about, if the Guardians are real or a myth. To me the Guardians are real I can feel it in my gizzard, so that's important. My da tells this story all the time."

Rapunzel: "I can't believe your da tells this story, like for over seven hundred times. Is this like a tradition?"

Soren: "Yes, its tradition and our history. The Battle of the Ice Claws is in the dark ages and it has been pass for over generations to generations. And now, this story will go on forever."

Rapunzel: "You know I never heard it before so maybe…can you um?" Rapunzel started mumbling and holding her hair.

Soren: "I'm sorry can you speak up a bit? I can't hear you."

Rapunzel: "Sorry, this is embarrassing for me. What I meant to say was, can you tell me all about the Battle of the Ice Claws sometime, please?"

Soren: "Of course, Rapunzel. I'll tell you about the Battle of the Ice Claws and even Lyze of Kiel. After all, we're friends."

Rapunzel: "Oh, thank you, Soren." Rapunzel hugs the young barn owl and gives him a kiss on the feather cheek.

Soren: "Oh, good Glaux." The young barn owl started blushing under his feathers again. He didn't see that coming.

Rapunzel: "*Chuckles* Sorry about that, I just got excited."

Soren: "Yes. Well, Um." The young barn owl clear his throat and said: "Let's continue the story."

Back to Soren's Hollow.

Kludd: "I, mean Da, have you ever see a Guardian?"

Noctus: "Kludd, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't real. It's like feeling something with your gizzard. You know, through our gizzards…the voices of the ages whisper to us and tell us what's right." Soren and Eglantine were amazed to hear their father telling them about the Guardians. Except for Kludd, He just rolled his eyes and groaned to himself.

Marella: "Now, that enough for one night, dear. Tomorrow's a big day. It's first branching. Now, off to bed."

Mrs. P: "Now, come along, children. I've made the moss and down extra soft for you, Eglantine."

The three owlets went to their nests. Eglantine grabs her little owlipoppen and she was curious about evil leader named Metal Beak.

Eglantine: "Soren, do you really think Metal Beak is real."

Soren: "You remember, *taking off his leaf helmet* it was the Battle of the Ice Claws. The Guardians were outnumbered. Things looked dark. But then Lyze of Kiel...struck down the leader of the evil owls. The Guardians were victorious. The owl kingdoms were free once more and then they returned home, to the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole."

Eglantine: "Wow."

Soren: "But some say the king still lives...and wears a metal mask to hide his missing beak."

Eglantine gasps with fright. When she heard that last part. And as he was about to finish the story. Kludd interrupted and said: "Stop!" The two owlets turned their heads. Then he continued: "You're gonna give her daymares."

Eglantine: "But this is my favorite part."

Rapunzel: "Daymares." With a confuse look on her face, she looked at Soren and said: "Does he mean nightmares?"

Soren: "*Laughing* No, no, Rapunzel. A daymares is when an owl has bad dreams in the morning. It's called a daymare."

Rapunzel: "Oh, okay."

Back to Soren's hollow.

Kludd: "I know. We've heard it a thousand times. You have a soft head, Soren. I think Da has filled it with stories and dreams."

Soren: "There's nothing wrong with dreams."

Kludd: "Well, that's the difference between us brother. I have mine when I'm sleep. Now would you just go to sleep?"

Soren couldn't believe what his brother just said. Saying about the Guardians are for the soft headed owls like Soren, believing those stories, making a fool out of himself, telling these make believe tales. Kludd is different from the rest of the family. He's not quite pleads in this traditional stories or showed any interest. Soren seem to have a downfall in his heart. Kludd always say hurtful things. Whenever Soren talks about the Guardians over and over this makes him go yoicks. (That means crazy) He wants to hear real stories no more of this foolish the Battle of the Ice Claws. These things are for those who believe the Guardians are fools. However, Soren knows that the Guardians are real in his gizzard. He'll never stop believing them, no matter what his brother said. Soren will follow his dream and become a great Guardian and then, someday he'll join his heroes. At least, Eglantine enamored those stories. Especially the Battle of the Ice Claws. When Soren tells her about the evil king named Metal Beak. Some say that he still lives in this very day and that part scares her. But she loves it, even the adventures of the Guardians' leader, Lyze of Kiel. The hero, who save the owl kingdoms from evil. So that's not going to stop Eglantine from enjoying the tales of the Guardians. She loves these kinds of stories, so does Soren and their father.

Eglantine: "Soren..." She yawned and continued: "Da says our dreams are who we are." Soren puts his wing on his sister, as Eglantine close her eyes and snuggled him. Then she fell asleep.

Soren the young barn owl was thinking of what his brother said about the Guardians. But in his heart he doesn't care, as long as he believes in the stories and the heroes of the Great Tree. Then the young barn owl fell asleep.

Rapunzel: "Awwww! Your sister is so sweet and loves your stories. You have a gift, Soren."

Soren: "Thank you, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel: "By the way, Soren. What is your brother's problem and why is he so mean to you?"

Soren: "Honestly, I don't know. It's just that Kludd is the way he is."

Rapunzel disagreed with him and said: "No offense, Soren, but your brother is kind of a bully. And when, he say things like, you have a soft head. To me, it wasn't very nice."

Soren: "*Sighs* Yes, you're right...it wasn't."

Rapunzel: "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that about your brother."

Soren smiled and said: "It's fine, Rapunzel. Let's start continuing this story together."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. Then she said: "Wait, question. Who carved the hollow wall?"

Soren: "It was me. I carved the wall, to imagine all the owls in the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole and you can see the hero, Lyze of Kiel struck down the evil leader owl, Metal Beak."

Rapunzel: "Wow. It looks amazing. I love it!"

Soren Chuckled and said: "Thanks. That means a lot. Now, let's continue the story."

Rapunzel: "Yes, let's."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun went down that evening. Twilight came, and the hour passed then as the sky grew dark stars appeared. The full moon rose in the night sky, the owl family have woken up, and doing their nighty routine. Kludd, Soren were ready for their first branching lesson with their father. Noctus and Kludd went out, climbing branch to branch but not too far from the hollow. Soren was getting his leaf helmet, joins his father, and his brother Kludd. While Marella, Eglantine and Mrs. P were inside. On the tree branch, Noctus teaches his son how to do branching. But Kludd has other plans.

Noctus: "So as I was-" But before he said something, Kludd jumped off the tree branch. Then the barn owl said: "Kludd, wait!"

Kludd: "No! Look, Da!" Kludd landed onto the tree branch, then jumps off from it, flapping his wings and continued: "I'm gonna be the best flier." He landed onto another tree branch and continued: "That's because Tytos are best at everything." And then, the young barn owl landed on another tree branch, and continued: "Right, Da?" The young barn owl started panting. Kludd was trying to impress his father that he's better than Soren.

Noctus glides down, landed onto the branch and said: "You have strength, Kludd. But owls make the best hunters for one reason alone."

Kludd: "Yeah, I know. Their silent flight. By the time I have my claws out-"

Noctus: "The mice will have run away. And you and you're hatchlings will go hungry."

Soren: "Da! I'm ready." Soren came and wearing his leaf helmet.

Noctus: "Heh-heh-heh. Well, young Guardian...I don't think you're first branching lesson *took the leaf helmet off of his son's head* will be that dangerous." Noctus places his right wing onto his son's back, and then says: "Now, don't worry how much noise you make in the beginning. You just need to stretch your...wings."

Soren flew to the tree branch and landed perfectly. Noctus was amazes to see his son soared down to the tree branch for the first time, not even the flapping wasn't involved.

Noctus: "Well done."

Kludd: "Beginner's luck." (Mutter tone) Kludd jumped off of the branch, flapping his wings, and landed onto another branch, that Soren was perched on. But then, he accidentally snapped off a branch and said: "Whoa!" The young barn owl backs up, carefully and seeing that he almost fell.

Soren: "Whoa!" Both of owlets looked down at the bottom of the ground. It was very dark. Then Soren said: "You know, Kludd it helps when I pictures where I'm gonna land. Come on, I'll races you!"

Kludd: "Okay. Go!"

Noctus perched onto the branch and sees his two owlets' racing. Kludd was flapping his wings as hard, as he could. Soren however, was already reached and landed onto the branch.

Soren: "Ha, ha! Ha!"

Kludd: "Yeah, you had a head start."

Soren: "No, I didn't!" (Protested)

Kludd: "Yeah, you did. Da, he cheated."

Marella: "Boys. No more fighting. Noctus, let's get the boys inside. It's time to go."

Soren: "Can we come with you on the hunt?" (Said with an excitement on his face)

Noctus: "Not tonight. But when the time comes, *Placing the leaf helmet onto Soren's head* at least you still you'll have the helmet for it."

Marella chuckled.

Kludd: "Ha, ha. Nice helmet." Kludd started teasing and pushes his brother.

Soren: "Get off."

Marella warned: "Boys."

Kludd: "Do it again. Say it again."

As the brothers go inside, Marella speaks to her husband have a word with him about their son Soren and said: "Noctus, I know Soren's is a bit a dreamer. Do you worry for him?"

Noctus: "Oh. I worry for both of them. Seems like yesterday they were hatchling...and now, well, you know, they'll soon be grown and leaving the hollow. I just want them to be prepared."

Marella smiled and said: "Mmm. They'll be fine."

Noctus: "Mm."

Marella: "Come on."

Noctus and Marella went out and search for more mice to feed their owlets.

When Soren and kludd got inside the hollow, they've notice there was something wrong with their sister. Eglantine started gagging, as if she has something in her throat.

Soren: "Eglantine, are you all right?" Soren got closer to his sister. He was worry about her, as she gags.

Mrs. P: "Oh, it's all right, dear. If it wants to come out, let it." As Eglantine gagged. Mrs. P gives the little barn owlet a confident by helping her how to get that thing out of her throat and said: "That's it, dear. That's it. Keep going. Oh, it's going to be beautiful!"

Eglantine held up her head, and then she burps. Coming out of her throat was a pellet. It landed on the hollow floor.

Mrs. P: "There you go."

Soren and Kludd were gross out.

Soren: "Eg, that is gross!"

Kludd: "Quite an achievement."

Eglantine looked at the pellet. It was slimy and hairy ball, she ever seen. Then the little barn owlet said: "What is it?"

Mrs. P: "It's your first pellet."

Eglantine: "First? You need there'll be more?" (Shocked)

Mrs. P: "Don't you recognize it, Eg? It was the mouse you ate. Its fur and bones, anyway."

Kludd, Soren and Eglantine eat their own fleshly killed mice. Their father Noctus has brought them. The male barn owl hunts and brings food for his family, gives each mice, but only one at the time. Marella use to tears the mice into pieces, meat and fur to her owlets, when Soren and Kludd were younger. But not anymore as they grew. Now that Eglantine is old enough to eat the meat, fur and bone or the entire animal. She has her first bone and meat ceremony and yarp her first pellet.

Mrs. P: "Every owl yarps up pellets. In fact, I think I might have some of your brothers' first pellets."

Soren: "No, no."

Kludd turn his head and said: "Ugh." (Disgusted and embarrassment)

Mrs. P: "Maybe you'd would like to see them?"

Soren's guide

Soren: "Well, I wasn't gonna bring it up, but that's Mrs. P for you." Soren got a chill, after that part. Then he got over it and continued: "So, what's all this fuss about pellets? _You might have noticed that owls haven't got teeth. Just beaks. So unlike you humans, we don't chew our food. When owls eat, we usually swallow our food whole. Mice, insects, you name it. They all go down the hatch in one piece. So, what happens to all the bones and fur and feathers we swallow? Well, that's part of the magic of an owl's gizzard. It's the gizzard that care...of all those hard-to-digest bits of food we swallow. The gizzard catches all the bones, fur and feathers...and then presses them into small round pellets. Then about 20 hours after we eat, we cough up the pellet...clearing our stomach out for the next meal. Owls usually spit up the pellets in places where they feel safe...like their favorite roosts. So if your ever find an owl pellet...through I don't know why you'd want to...you'll often find whole feathers, of even bones...giving you pretty good idea...of what that particular owl had to eat that day. Now, that may sound a little disgusting...but these little nuggets contain treasure troves of information. Scientists like to pick them apart to learn more about owls. I like to think of it another way. Just like the noble deeds...of the Guardians are written on scrolls and books...the everyday lives of owls and what they eat...are recorded in their pellets_. It just goes to show...even the smallest thing can have a noble purpose."

Rapunzel: "You know, Soren. I don't really care if owls like you yarp a pellet. I mean it's only natural."

Soren: "Yes, you're right about that."

Rapunzel: "But the most funnies part was that, you're were so gross out. When Mrs. P says about that she has your first pellet, and shows Eglantine the pellets. That you and your brother cough up, when we're her age. It was so funny and so disgusting at the same time." Rapunzel started laughed.

Soren: "Yes, yes, that part was very funny and very disgusting."

Rapunzel stops laughing and says: "Well, anyway. At least it all over for now-" Rapunzel stops talking and noticed there was something with Soren. He started gagging. In her mind_: "Oh, no. This is the part where an owl cough up the pellet_." What she's about to witness is the most grosses thing, she'll never forget. Then suddenly, Soren cough up the pellet and it landed onto the ground.

Soren: "Oops, sorry about that."

Rapunzel: "Okay, you were right it is disgusting. Now, would you, please get rid of it!"

Soren: "All right, calm down." He grabs the pellet with his talon. Then throws it.

Rapunzel: "Ewww! Ewww! Ewwwww!"

Soren: "Rapunzel, stop it's gone."

Rapunzel: "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Soren: "Hey, it's okay. You know, the best part was that you were gross out by my pellet. And you started screaming like this. Oh, ewww, ewww. Get rid of it. *Laughing.*

Rapunzel: "Soren, that is not funny."

Soren: "Come on, admit it. It was funny."

Rapunzel smiled and said: "Fine, I admit it."

Soren: "See."

Rapunzel: "Yes. Okay, we have our laugh. Now, before we continue, Soren. I want to ask you something."

Soren: "Sure, go ahead."

Rapunzel: "Well, after Eglantine yarps up the pellet. Is there something you didn't tell me about what owls do for a living or what happens when owlets do after their hatch, and how long do owls live? Also, do they have any sickness?"

Soren: "Well, your question would be revealed. What I'm going to tell you about the inhabitants of the Ga' Hoolian. Such as celebrations, holidays, ceremonies, illnesses and problems, seasons."

Rapunzel: "Celebrations and holiday, I didn't know owls have holidays. It's Sound like fun."

Soren: "Yes, but some of the holidays are not so joyful."

Rapunzel: "Oh." (Surprised)

Soren: "But there's a holiday festivals."

Rapunzel: "Festivals?"

Soren: "Wait, you never hear of it?"

Rapunzel: "No I mean. I never even hear or been into a festival before."

Soren: "Well, I'll show you about these holiday festivals that are most meaningful to us."

The Holidays of the Great Great Ga'Hoole Tree.

The Founders Night,

Nimsy Night

Egg Festival

Punkie Night

Owlipoppen Festival

Scroonsa Wikken

Moon Festival

Milkberry Harvest Festival

Rapunzel: "Milkberry Harvest Festival, what's that?"

Soren: "The Milkberry harvest festival is the only celebrated in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. It's cerebrated in the time of the Copper Rose-Rain when the milkberries become plump and ripe for picking. The milkberries are used for making tea, wine, cakes, stews, tarts, bread, or dried."

Rapunzel: "Yum, that's sounds good." Then suddenly, her stomach was starting to growl. Rapunzel started blushing and said: "Sorry, I haven't eating, all morning."

Soren: "I know how you feel." His stomach started growling as well. Soren decided it was time for them to eat. Then he said: "Maybe we should eat first, and then we'll finish the rest of the holiday festivals. Okay."

Rapunzel agreed.

Soren: "Wait right here." The young barn owl flies off for a moment, then came back with a basket. Inside the basket was a loaf of milkberry bread. Soren grabs the bread, rips it into two pieces. The bread was warm and fresh, as the steam came out of it. Rapunzel can smell the aroma from it and see the milkberries inside. Then Soren gives the bread to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel tastes the bread and said: "Wow, this bread is so delicious. And the, taste from the milkberries are sweet. This is the best bread, I ever tasted." Rapunzel continued eating on the milkberry bread.

Soren: "*Laughing* I'm glad you like it." Soren also eat the bread, and after that they were full. Then the young barn owl and said: "All right let's finish of the Milkberries harvest. All of the chaw practices, classes are canceled for a week. In three days, the berries are collected, vines are trimmed. On the third night, the festival begins! A banquet is held to celebrate the successful harvest with joyful singing and dancing. Hey Rapunzel maybe you should sing in the banquet."

Rapunzel: "Me, singing in the banquet!" Rapunzel was worry about singing in the banquet, being in front of all the owls in the Great Tree. Who never seen a human before. So she felt kinda nervous and scared. Then she said: "I dunno know, Soren."

Soren: "What's wrong, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel: "It's just...well. What, if they don't like my singing?"

Soren: "Of course, they will. Rapunzel, I know you can do it. You just have to believe in yourself."

Rapunzel: "Well, if you say so. Then I would be delighted to sing in the banquet."

Soren: "Perfect. Now let's finish the rest. Balefire Night, Puffinfloken in the Nocken, Gaddergnaw Games, Litha Eve. In the last part is not a holiday. It's a normal day."

Rapunzel: "Wow, so many celebrations."

Soren: "Yes, now the next is the ceremonies. It's when they mark an owl's stone event or special moment in their life time. It's extremely important for us. As you can see the ceremonies is like a life cycle from the day when an owl hatch live for a while then an owl dies. Owl's lives are marked in this special ceremony." Soren shows her the ceremonies. Then he continued: "First Sight Ceremony is when the hatchling opens its eyes for the first time. Then comes the First Insect Ceremony- the hatchling eats its first insect. And then, the First Meat Ceremony- is when the hatchling eats the meat that wasn't an insect. The meat is taking off the bones and it doesn't have any fur. First Meat and fur ceremony- is when the hatchling eats the animal with its fur still on. But the bones are not part of the accordance with custom. First Meat on Bone ceremony- is when the owlet first eats the entire animal. First Pellet Ceremony- The owlet yarps its first pellet."

Rapunzel: "That's the pellet ceremony, when Eglantine yarps a pellet for her first time right?"

Soren: "Correct, you're catching on Rapunzel."

Rapunzel smiled.

Soren: "First Branching Ceremony- The owlet is now begins its first branching, in its preparation for first flight. This helps the owlet get used to the height partially and the wind under his or her wings. This is where Kludd and I have our first branching lesson with our Da. It takes a while for us to branch as we stretch out our wings. But with a lot a practice, work hard. We'll become great hunters. Next First Flight Ceremony- After branching for a long period of time, the owlet is finally ready to fly. I'll explain about owls learning how to fly in the next guide. Final Ceremony- This ceremony is mourns the passing of an owl. The owl's body is burned in a fire leaving behind only the bones. The colliar of blacksmith usually attends to build the fire."

Rapunzel: "Hmm? That's a lot of ceremonies to mark for an owl's ceremony."

Soren: "Yes. Now for the Illnesses and the problems: Blight Mite, Gollymopes, Yarpie Barbies, Shattering, Moon Blinked, Moon Scalding, Stone Stunning, Feather Fletch, Summer Flux, Gray Scale, Hollow Fever, and Foaming Mouth Disease."

Rapunzel: "Do have medications to cures these diseases?"

Soren: "Yes we have."

Rapunzel: "Good." (Relieved)

Soren: "All right, last but not least. The seasons."

Rapunzel: "But, I already know about the seasons, Soren. So what's the different?"

Soren: "Well, Rapunzel, in this owl kingdoms, the seasons we have are: "Sliver-Rain, Golden-Rain, Copper-Rose Rain, White-Rain."

Rapunzel raised her eyebrow and said: "I'm not following you."

Soren: "Don't worry, I'll help you. All we need is a scroll. Wait here." Soren took off and then came back with a scroll. He opens it and it shows all about the seasons. Then he said: "What you see, here. Is the seasons." Soren pointed out to her. To see what the seasons are.

Rapunzel: "Oh, I get it now. The sliver-rain is spring, the golden-rain is summer, the copper-rose rain is autumn and the white-rain is winter. Correct?"

Soren nodded and said: "Correct."

Rapunzel: "Okay, I understand it now. Thank you, Soren."

Soren: "You're welcome. Now let's continue the story."

Back to Soren's hollow

Soren: "No. Oh, Mrs. P, not again. Please."

Mrs. P: "Oh, come on, dear. Such a big night for this tree. First branching, first pellet." She tugs Eglantine and takes her to the nest where her brothers' pellets are.

Eglantine burped and said: "Excuse me."

While Mrs. P was showing Eglantine the pellets. Soren whisper quietly, so that they won't hear him.

Soren: "Kludd, do you want to go out and try some more branching?"

Kludd: "What? So you go there and show off again? I don't think so."

Soren: "Oh, maybe you're right. Maybe we should just...I don't know, stay inside and play the Battle of the Ice Claws again."

Kludd thinks for a moment. If he stands here and not doing branching with his brother. Soren would have played the Battle of the Ice Claws. That makes him annoyed even more. On that point, Kludd already went outside of the hollow.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kludd just landed awkwardly on a tree branch, spreading out his wings and trying not to lose his balance. He's talons scratched the tree bark while on the branch. Complete success, but it's not enough for him. He was still struggling.

Soren: "Kludd? Could I just show you how? Without you being so angry?"

Kludd: "All right. Show me how." (Faked enthusiasm)

Soren: "Well, before I leap..." Soren took a few steps away from Kludd and continued: "I picture myself standing on a great cliff with the Guardians." The young barn owl spreads his wings, imagining himself as a Guardian, and continued: "Ready for battle." Kludd rolled his eyes and scoffed to himself. It was getting on his nerves, and hearing this story yet again. He was so through of this nonsense. Then Soren continued: "We leap down, floating silently like Lyze of Kiel. The air's just carrying us as we-"

Kludd: "That's enough!" Kludd shoved his brother in the back, making Soren cough. Then suddenly, Soren loses his balance from the tree branch, and started going backwards, as his talons scratched the tree bark. And then, he accidentally bump into Kludd. Then all of sudden, both of the two young barn owls are losing their grip on the tree branch, slipping from it. Their talons scratches the tree bark, then Soren and Kludd fell off the branch, and started yelling, falling down from the sky. They're about to be plummet to the ground. But luckily, their wings were manage to catch the air. Soren spread his wings out, as he glides down, and chuckled to himself. But it was only for a second. Then he and his brother plummeted towards the ground, and then landed on their backs. The two young barn owls were groaning in pain.

Soren: "Kludd, are you okay?"

Kludd: "Oh, no."

Soren stood up and says: "We're on the ground." Soren has never seen or felt the ground. Like this before in his life.

Kludd: "We can't be here. It's-It's-" The young barn owl couldn't say anything about the forest ground. Then he said: "This is the worst place for an owl." Kludd was right. For this forest is filled with creatures living on the ground and are dangerous, and ferocious. A filght bird wouldn't last a minute and be easily be eaten if it stays down here. Owls like Tytos live only on the top of the trees where it is safe.

Soren: "Yeah. No, no. It's weird down here." Soren was looking around the forest. There were bushes, vines, ferns, dead leaves, wooden logs, rocks and the tree stumps. He even felt the dirt under his talons. This is his first experience in the ground. It was very interesting for him to have a little adventure. But he needs to think of a way to get back to their hollow fast.

Kludd: "No. We gotta get back. We can't be here."

Soren: "You know, if we could just make it to that branch." He looked up at the tree and continued: "Then we could climb our way up. Yeah, here, let's see." Soren started flapping his wings, as hard as he could. He flapped, flapped, flapped, and flapped. Until he couldn't go any higher, and then the young barn owl fell down onto the ground again.

Kludd: "Shh! Quiet!" Kludd was about say something to Soren. But then, he stops talking and heard a strange rusting sound.

Soren and Kludd froze as if there was someone out there, watching them. They looked to see who's making that noise and it was coming from the log. Then, they heard a growl.

Kludd: "What was that?"

Then out of nowhere came a vicious Tasmanian devil. It leaped over a log and went towards the barn owlets. Soren squint his eyes, spread his wings up and sway his head and hissing a little to warn off the devil as it was getting closer to them. Kludd however, he was still frozen. Then he started running. The Tasmanian devil chased after the young barn owl. Kludd started screaming and tries to escape from the Tasmanian devil. But as he looked back, the Tasmanian devil shred him in the face with its claws.

Kludd: "Soren!" The young barn owl began to scream with terror, as he was pinned down by the Tasmanian devil.

Soren: "Kludd!"

As the Tasmanian devil was about to eat him. Soren jump in and bit its right ear. He was trying to save his brother from the Tasmanian devil. Now, Kludd has the chance to escape. Soren was still holding the Tasmanian devil's right ear. But he couldn't hold any longer. And so, he lets go of the devil's ear. He went backward, flapping his wings. The Tasmanian devil snapped at him, but it missed. Soren collapses to the ground, against the fir tree. He almost lost his life.

Soren: "Kludd! Kludd!" He call out to his brother for help.

But Kludd ran and hide behind the tree. He was too afraid to save his brother from the vicious Tasmanian devil.

Soren looked at the Tasmanian devil, as it was getting closer to him. It opens its jaws. But then suddenly, a screech was heard. The young barn owl look on his right and it was a long eared owl. The long eared owl swoops down towards the devil and opened his talons.

The Tasmanian devil turns its head and looked. And the Long eared owl attacks the devil, by grabbing its chest, pushing the beast into the bushes, and then fighting it off. As the fight begun, Soren witness the terrifying scene. All of sudden, another long eared owl swoop down and snatched Soren in his talons, while the other one kills the beast. He snapped the Tasmanian devil's neck with his talons. Then the long eared owl turns his head, and stares at Kludd with his green-yellow eyes. He snatched the young barn owl in his talons, and then flies next to the other long eared owl.

Soren didn't know what's going on. As if these two long eared owls are kidnapping them, they didn't even return them back to their hollow. He looked at them knowing their feather were red and white. The other one holding Kludd, his feathers were brownish-red, has white markings on his chest. The other long eared owl holding Soren, his feathers were white-sliver, has red marking on his chest. They seem to have a mouse rib bones sticking through their nostril.

Soren: "Where are you taking us?"

None of them didn't respond to the young barn owl's question.

Soren: "But our home's that way." He looks back at his hollow and realizes that these two long eared owls are not going to take them back to their home. Then he said: "You can't do this!"

The long eared owl holding Kludd, flew up to the young barn owl's face and said: "Keep your mouth shut. Or I'll shut it for you." Then he flew back away from Soren and said: "What'd you think, Jutt?"

Jutt: "The I'll shut it for you part?"

Jatt: "No not that. My evil stare. Been working on it for weeks."

Jutt: "Oh. I missed it. Let's see."

Jatt: "*Chuckles.*" Jatt raised his eyebrow and sticks his tongue out.

Jutt: "Impressive!"

Jatt smiled and said: "You like it?"

Jutt: "Yeah. You know, Jatt, your evil stare remains me a little of my "intimidator." Jutt raised his eyebrow.

Jatt: "Yeah?"

Jutt: "I raise one eyebrow...tuck in my chin and-"

Soren: "Who are you?"

Jatt flew up to the young barn owl's face again and said: "Hey! No questions. No "whos," no "whats," no "whys." You'll see soon enough."

Soren turns his head a way from Jatt. He was too frightened to see his evil stare.

Jatt: "What do you think? Did that evil stare seem force or natural?"

Jutt: "Completely natural."

Jatt: "Oh, thanks."

Jatt and Jutt were scaring the owlets with their evil stares. Making them look like they're tough. But Kludd wasn't having it.

Kludd: "Let me go!" He yelled and bit down on one of Jatt's toes.

Jatt: "Ow!" He was recoil in pain. Then he lose a grip of the owlet. Kludd was tumbling down through the air. And he was about to fall right into the river.

Soren: "Kludd!"

Jatt roll his eyes and groaned to himself. Then he dives down to the falling owlet. Kludd was almost to the lake. He screamed and thinking this is the end for him. But Jatt caught him just in time. He grabs Kludd's talon, flies up with Jutt. And making sure he doesn't escape. Jatt grab a hold of him.

Jatt: "Strong beak, that one."

Jutt: "Yeah? Well, they'll put that to good use." Jatt and Jutt starting laughing.

Kludd was relieved to be saved from the river. If not he would have of been drown.

Soren realizes now their being kidnap by these rude long eared owls, they will never see their families. He doesn't know what's going on or where they are taking them. Jatt and Jutt were still talking about making evil stares.

Jutt: "You know, Jatt, if I use your evil stare...and combine it with my raise-eyebrow look...I get this."

Jatt: "What do you call that?"

Jutt: "The predator." He makes his evil stare.

Jatt: "The predator? It's a bit silly, don't you think?"

Soren look back at his hollow for the last time. He may never his family again.

Rapunzel gasps with horror. When she saw Soren and his brother were kidnap by these long eared owls, she think for a moment in her mind where in the world are these owls taking them where or where to? Then she spoke: "Soren weren't you afraid of these strange owls taking you and your brother somewhere that you didn't know? And why didn't they return you guys back to your hollow? I want to know why?" Soren looked at her green eyes seeing that she was so curious about the two weird long eared owls. And she wants to know what are they going to do with him and his brother.

Soren: "Rapunzel, I would tell where they are taking us."

Rapunzel leaned her head forward, to hear what Soren going to say. Then he spoke: "They're taking us to St. Aegolius."

Rapunzel: "St. Aegolius"? W-w–what's that?" (Afraid what he might say next)

Soren: "Well, it a place full of horror. The young owlets were being taking from their hollow. Taking them to St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls, orphan owlets are to be slaves, where they serve the Tytos owls known as the Pure Ones." (His voice turns serious when he mentions the name of what they are called)

Rapunzel: "The Pure Ones?"

Soren: "The Pure Ones are group of owls, who are cruel and never shown mercy. The Pure Ones follow their leader named Metal Beak. And their main goal is to eliminate the Guardians, and control the owl kingdoms. The Pure Ones are full of Tyto species and they believe they can control all the other non-Tyto owls. The non-Tyto owls are being held against their will and be used as slaves. And these Pure Ones are monsters, they tortured and killed the incident owls for fun."

Rapunzel: "Oh, that's terrible!" Rapunzel was shocked to hear these so called Pure Ones. That wanted to take control of all the owl kingdoms. Then she said: "Wait a minute. Soren, how did you escape from these evil owls?"

Soren: "With, a help from a friend, who help me to learn how to fly."

Rapunzel: "Really? Who, Soren. Who?" (Dying to know, who help him?)

Soren: "Don't worry, Rapunzel, you will see him. Now, let's continue the story. Okay."

Rapunzel: "Okay."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The two long eared owls have been flying for a day now. They're already out of the vast forest and now flying into the desert. Soren heard an owls screeching behind. The young barn owl looked back on both sides with a shock on his face, as he sees more owls. Their plumages were stained in red and white. They have same exacted colors, as the two long eared owls. In their talons were the young owlets that have been snatched from their homes. Soren has no idea what he gotten himself into. If he haven't been talking his brother out of going outside trying to do branching without their parents' permission, this wouldn't of happen. The hours have passed, and the sun is setting. And as the owls were flying, Jatt and Jutt saw an old boreal owl. The old boreal owl's feathers were shorter than the others, and he has a red cross on his forehead.

Jutt: "Hey Jatt, look. It's Grimble."

Jatt: "Perfect. Hit him with a new look."

Jutt: "With or without raised eyebrow?" (Nervously)

Jatt: "With raise eyebrow. With raise eyebrow."

Jutt raise his eyebrow, stick his tongue out and said: "Greeting, Grimble."

Grimble: "Jutt, Jatt, so nice to see ya both."

Jatt notices a tiny owl that was in Grimble's talons, and said: "Did you only get half an owl tonight, Grimble?"

Grimble: "No, Jatt. It's an elf owl. They've very small, but hard workers."

Jutt: "Too old to carry a full- size one?"

Jatt and Jutt started laughing at him.

Grimble: "Yeah, hilarious. Is there something wrong with your face, Jutt?"

Jutt: "Huh? No."

Jatt: "You upset him now."

Jutt: "It's a new look."

Jatt: "But you gotta work on your comeback."

Whlie the two brothers were arguing about their evil stares. Soren talks to the elf owl.

Soren: "I'm Soren."

Elf owl: "I'm Gylfie." It appears this elf owl is a female.

Soren: "He said you're an elf owl."

Gylfie: "From Kuneer that's in the desert. Are you a Tyto?"

Soren: "Yeah, from Tyto forest."

Gylfie: "Who are these owls? Do you have any idea where they taking us?"

Jutt: "Hey! Stop talking."

The owls were now flying into a land filled with jagged rocks. There were two lit torches on the top of the edge of the cliff. Soren looked around, as he caught a glimpse of the guard. Then the owls headed down into the canyon walls, and fly through the tunnels. And the end of it, leads to what looks like a stone platform. There was a rock spires in the center of the platform, and behind it was a tall wooden poles, with a rope tied to it. The rope was holding the ivory tusks. The point tusks has a red blooded paint on each side of it. And there was a red banner hanging on the wall. Then suddenly, the owls dropped the owlets onto the platform.

Jatt: "Quiet! Listen to the old man!"

Soren stood up and said: "Kludd!" Soren call out to his brother, but there was no response.

Grimble: "Settle down."

Then Soren and the other owlets were surrounded by these strange-looking owls. They were all barn owls, wearing gray helmets on their faces and battle claws on their talons. The edges of their wings and tail feathers are painted red. And on their chests were red shaped cross. Then the two Tyto owls have their wings stretched out, and then they corralling the owlets into groups.

Soren shouts again: "Kludd!"

Jutt: "Silence."

Grimble: "Your parents and families have abandoned you. So from now, you'll be classified as orphans."

The long-eared owlet: "No, I'm not an orphan."

Grimble: "Terrible tragic, I know. But by the mercy of Glaux...you've been rescued and brought here to St. Aegolius. And, in time, you'll come to be grateful for the kindness shown to you. You'll repay that kindness with labor. Some of you will be pickers."

The long-eared owlet: "No, I don't want to be a picker!"

Grimble: "Some of you will be soldiers."

Soren walked up to Gylfie and whisper quietly: "Gylfie, stand with me."

Grimble: "In your ways, all will serve the High Tyto and the Pure Ones."

Gylfie: "Let us go!"

Grimble: "Silence."

Then all the owlets join in, refusing to serve with the Pure Ones.

Great-horned owlet: "We don't want to serve the Pure Ones."

The other owlet: "Who are the Pure Ones?"

Grimble: "Silence!" He raises his wings and ready to attack. But then, he was interrupted by the sound of an owl screeching that echoes through the canyon.

All the owlets looked up and saw two barn owls, who are also armed with helmets on their faces, battle claws on their talons. The two soldiers fly over the owlets and perched on the wooden pole that was sticking through the spire. Then there was another barn owl and it zoom above them. The owlets all ducked, as they watched the barn owl landed on the top of the spire. Then the barn owl turned around and it was a female. She has blue eyes, and unlike other Tytos her feathers were white with a hint of light golden color on her back. The female barn owl has red lines on the edges of her wings, and tail feather. And her eyebrows were dye red right through her beak, and has a red line on her eyelids. Kludd stared at the female barn owl with awe. She was so beautiful.

The female barn owl spoke: "I am a Nyra, Ablah of General of St Aegolius...and mate to the lord High Tyto." Soren raised his eyebrow. He has never heard an owl talk like that before. Then Nyra continued: "I know right now you miss you're families...but soon enough you will understand. The Pure Ones are you new family."

Gylfie: "The Pure Ones are not our family. Let us go!"

Nyra was displeased by this elf owl.

Soren: "She's right! Let us go!"

Nyra glared at the two owlets. Then she flew down confront with them and said: "What this?" (Curious)

The elf owl froze, as she stood before Nyra. She started breathing with fright, her heart beating fast. As she was, Gylfie didn't say anything to the female barn owl.

Nyra: "Tyto, don't waste your time. Don't soil your feathers." She glared at Gylfie.

Soren: "You leave her be." He puts his wing over Gylfie to her protect from Nyra's rage.

Nyra: "Oh, spirited little Tyto. How touching. You and your patch of felt will stand together, then. As pickers."

The two owlets gasps, terrified of Nyra.

Jutt: "Let's go. Hurry up." The white long eared owl shoved the two owlets.

Nyra: "Perhaps when you remember your nobility, Tyto, we can make a soldier of you."

Jutt: "Come on." Shoving them into the canyon.

Soren: "What about my brother?"

Nyra: "Oh? Where's he?" She turn her head, to see which one is the Tyto's brother.

Soren: "Kludd!" He finally spots his brother. But Nyra soon noticed him as well.

Then Nyra said to Kludd: "Owlet." She walk towards him and continued: "That one says you're his brother. Would like to join him?"

With that question, Kludd looked at his brother, then he glares at him with insult. He look up at Nyra, and look down at his brother. And then, he turns his head away from Soren. So he wouldn't have to see his little brother's plead.

Nyra: "I didn't think so." She smiled with pleased.

Soren was stung by his own brother. Then he said: "Kludd?"

Jutt: "Here we go. Move along. Move it along." He shoved Soren away.

Soren: "Kludd!"

Nyra turn her head with a sinisterly smile. Then she said: "Now, there's a soldier." Kludd looked at her with humbled.

Rapunzel couldn't believe what she's seeing. She was so furious, as she watched Soren's brother turning his back on him like he's nothing. In her mind: _"*Groans* I don't understand anything of this at all. How could someone be so selfish, so heartless and cruel? And not even defend his brother, as he was being taking away? If I have a brother, I would never do something like that. I never looked away or turn my back on him. I would always be there, and protect him from any harm's way. And teach that evil Nrya a lesson not to mess with my little brother. And escape from this wicked St. Aeg or whatever that name is._" Rapunzel sighed and then she looked at Soren. Seeing he was quiet and far away from her. The scene of his brother, the young barn owl lowers his head with sadness in his heart. Rapunzel couldn't let him feel down. And so, she decided to check on him and see what's wrong. Then she said: "Soren, are you okay?"

Soren: "Hmm?" The young barn owl held up his head and looked at Rapunzel. Then he said: "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Rapunzel: "Oh, well you've seem a bit quite upset what your brother did. Uh I mean, not that I'm saying that your brother was not defending you. No, no that's not it. Um, give me a minute to think."

Soren: "It's all right, Rapunzel, you don't have to say it. Thank you for checking up on me."

Rapunzel: "Of course, Soren we're friends. And friends will always be helpful to other when their sad or in trouble. So Soren, don't be sad when something goes wrong. You stand up with pride and never give up on your dreams. Just keep on going."

Soren have never seen anyone, who is so supportive and cares so much. The young barn owl smiled and said: "Rapunzel, you have been a kind friend." Then Soren gives Rapunzel a hug.

Rapunzel: "Aww, how nice of you to say that." She started blushing, and then says: "Okay, now let's continue the story, shall we."

Soren nodded.

Back to the St. Aegolius

All the owlets who are non-Tyto owls are taking to tunnel of somewhere on the other side of the Canyon. Soren and Gylfie were walking along with others.

Gylfie: "Thank you." She was grateful for Soren. When he stand up for her. And she tries to make him feel better when he was feeling abandon. She continued: "Soren, you know, you don't have to be here with me. You should be with your brother."

Soren: "No, Gylfie. I could never be with those Tytos. I don't know why Kludd would even think-" Soren was interrupted when a snowy owlet, bump into him as he was walking. Then the young barn owl said: "Hey!" But the snowy owlet didn't response. In fact, he didn't notice Soren was there. The snowy owlet was just walking and carrying the basket on his back. And the strangest thing about this owlet was his eyes. His eyes were white as a full moon. Soren didn't know what going on with this owlet, and he ask: "What's wrong with him?"

Gylfie: "He looks like he's been moon-"

Jatt: "All right, you owlets, move it in, move it in. Come on!"

Jutt: "Do exactly as he says or you'll never see the light of dawn."

Jatt: "Nice one, Jutt."

Jutt: "Felt a little forced."

Jatt: "It was awesome."

Jutt: "Thank you, Jatt."

The owlets entered the deep canyon side. This place is the Glaucidium chamber. Perched on the top cliff of the rock spires are the Tyto storm troopers that guards all the canyons. The guards were watching them as the owlets enter the chamber. And behind them was a full moon. That's where it got Gylfie's attention.

Then Jutt said to the owlets: "So tonight we want you to- What the word again, Jatt?"

Jatt: "To rest."

Jutt: "Oh. To rest."

Jatt: "So lean back, put your beaks up and turn your faces to the light of the glorious full moon."

Jatt and Jutt: "*Unison* And sleep."

Gylfie widen her eyes, with terror. She waited in till the two long eared owls leave. Then she said: "Soren, we mustn't fall asleep. I think their trying to moon blink us."

Soren: "Moon blink us?"

Gylfie: "Sometimes in the desert, owls would get exhausted and collapse under it." Soren gulped and looked at the long eared owlet named Pete. He was standing next to him. Then Gylfie continued: "When they woke up, they just weren't the same." Pete started yawning. Then Soren turns his head over to the right, looked at the spotted owlet, that was in the back. And then, she continued: "As if they'd forgotten who they were." The spotted owlet was sightly closing his eyes.

Soren: "Gylfie, we are going to get out of here."

Gylfie looked at the stars and said: "I know these stars. I could get us away from here...but the only the way out is to fly and we can't."

Soren: "Not yet, we can't. But we're gonna learn how. Whenever they're not watching...every chance we get. We're gonna stretch out your wings-" Soren quickly stops talking and closes his eyes.

When Grimble came, making sure they're asleep. The old boreal owl looked at young the barn owl. His eyes were close. Then he look down at Gylfie. Her eyes were also closed. Both of the owlets try to close their eyes pretending to fall asleep, as Grimble checks on them. Then the old boreal owl walks away.

Gylfie opens her eye and whisper: "Do you really think that we can make it, Soren?"

Soren: "Together, Gylfie, we'll get away."

Gylfie stepped closer to him and said: "I'm cold."

Soren put his wing next to her and said: "Together." He repeated under his breath.

Gylfie smiled.

Soren and Gylfie try not to fall asleep when the full moon was rising, so they won't get moon-blink. Then later the moon went down, the sun was rising. The two owlets have made it through the night without sleeping. But it was only just a beginning for these young owlets.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Jutt: "All right, my lovely little owlets. That's enough beauty rest."

Soren opened his eyes, looked at his left side and gasps. The long eared owlet's yellow eyes were now sliver. That full moon must of brainwash the owlet while he was sleeping through the night. Now he's been moon blink.

Jatt: "Wakey, Wakey. Rise and shine. It's another glorious day…"

Soren: "Oh, no." He waved his wing in front of the long eared owlet's face.

Gylfie: "Soren." She was whispering to him.

Jutt: "That's right. Here we go. Move it along."

Then Soren jumped, when something bump into him. He turns around and there were more of them.

Gylfie: "Soren, "Where are we going now?"

Soren: "Gylfie, we to act moon blinked." The young barn owl turns his head away from Gylfie and quickly started acting like a moon blinked owlet.

Jatt: "Keep moving. Lots of pellet picking ahead. You may have noticed that we don't like dawdling."

Perched on the stone rock, Grimble watched the young Tyto walking along with other moonblinked owlets and was seem suspicious of the Tyto owlet. Then at the corner of his eyes the old boreal owl looked the elf owlet. She was walking so strangely, with her wings out. As Grimble watches these two owlets. He soon knows what's going on. Later the two long eared owls, Jatt and Jutt were too busy keeping the moonblinked owlets in line, as they take them into another canyon chamber.

Jutt: "The sooner you get there, the sooner we start. The sooner you start, the sooner we finish. Let's go!"

Jatt pushed Soren out of the away and said: "Keep moving, no dawdling."

Jutt: "And welcome to the Pelletorium."

Jatt: "It's a great place for you're the rest of your lives."

Soren looked all around the entire chamber, there are huge looming carve stones in the Pelletorium. The young barn owl sees all the non-Tyto owlets that were in this chamber. More than a thousands of them. These poor owlets have been taking away from they're homes and now, being use as slavery for the Pure Ones. Looking at the chamber and the owlets. Soren was unaware of what was happening at the top of the Pelletorium.

High above the Pelletorium, Nyra spoke: "You mustn't feel sorry for them down there. As lower species, they're fortunate to serve a higher cause. As Tyto owls, they're natural superiors…you too are part of that plan. One that will soon bring order to all the owl kingdoms..." Nyra was on the top perched of the Pelletorium. But it was the great hall and stood before her were the Tyto owlets that are now trainee. There's three grass owls, a masked owl, and a sooty owl. And a barn owl looking down at Pelletorium was Kludd. Nyra is disappointed that some of these Tytos weren't barn owls. But they will have to do. Today she's giving them their first day of training. Then she continued: "When the Pure Ones will rule." Kludd raise his head up and looked at Nyra with her beauty. And then, Nyra continued: "A new and noble era will dawn. Now, prove your greatness…and rise." And for that, all the Tyto owlets started flapping their wings to see who could be the highest. Some can't even get off the ground. Others already lift up their feet in the air.

Nyra: "Higher."

Kludd was one of them and he looked at his left side. It was a grass owl. It was going higher than he was. Giving him a grin, Kludd wasn't having it. So he flaps his wings furiously and rose up to the ceiling. All of the other Tyto owlets stared at him.

Nyra: "Higher!"

Kludd was going higher than all the rest of the Tyto owlets.

Back to the bottom Pelletorium, all the owlets were lined up and an northern saw-whet owlet passed out pellets to everyone, and hit the moon blinked long eared owlet who chirps a little. But he didn't care.

Jutt: "Let's get this party started!"

Jatt: "Let's get picking!"

Jutt: "Start picking up those pellets right now."

Jatt: "That's right, pick of enjoy. Pellets."

Jatt and Jutt: "We love them."

Gylfie: "Ugh. Other owls' pellets."

Soren: "You know maybe it would have been better if we have had been moon blinked."

Then both of the owlets stop whispering to each other and act moon blink again, when Jatt starts talking.

Jatt: "Oh, here we go." He pushed the great honked owlet away, as it was picking on the pellet.

Jutt: "Eureka."

Jatt: "Great job, number 857-" He grabs the owlet's neck, then he let go of the owlet and said: "Whatever."

Jutt: "All right, everyone, gather around." He pushes the owlet and said: "Hey, you with the blank expression." Talking to the long eared owlet with a brownish color.

Jatt: "That's all of them."

Jutt: "Oh. Pay attention. He's talking."

Jatt: "Now this is the kind of pellets you're picking for." He held up the pellet for everyone to see what he means of this pellet. Soren's point of view, to him it just an ordinary pellet. And Jatt continued: "Mouse fur and mouse bone that's all standard."

Jutt pick up the small blue metal off of the pellet and said: "But the secret rare ingredient in this one is what Mr. Mouse ate: A metal fleck."

Jatt: "Metal fleck."

Jutt: "Now, I'm very perceptive."

Jatt: "He is."

Jutt: "I am. And I'm detecting you!" He shoved the fleckpiece to Soren's beak.

Jatt: "Nicely done."

Jutt: "Want to volunteer to take this fleck to where all the flecks belong." Jatt and Jutt used their wings to show the young barn owl where he should to take the fleck piece and it is upstairs. Something strange was glowing up there, a blue eerie of light.

Jatt: "You all watching? Hm?"

The young barn owl walked nervously to the stairs. Jutt was growing impatient at the owlet and said: "Come on." He shoved the young barn owl to make him go faster. Soren was extremely frighten. Gylfie watched her friend, all she can do is stand there and wondering what's upstairs.

Soren walk up the stairs, at the top he sees a weighing scale. It has a deer skull on the other end of the basket. The skull was more heavier than the basket that was holding little tiny blue minerals, known as the flecks. And as the young barn owl got closer to the basket, a wave of energy connected the fleck piece in his beak, and then it went directly to his gizzard. Then suddenly, the energy of the flecks was pulling him further, making his whole body weak. Soren was grunting in pain feeling the energy of the flecks. He tries to hold his head up.

Gylfie: "Soren." The elf owl whispered to herself, as she grew worry of her friend.

Soren and his gizzard couldn't take much more. The pain from the flecks was unbearable. Suddenly, a vampire bat was woken up by the young barn owl's grunting. It was hanging upside down on the large rock, next to the weighing scale. The vampire bat flew down to the ground, crawled cautiously, as it got closer to the fleck piece. But then, it backs up and hissed. The vampire bat sniffs a little, then lunges forward, and then snatched the fleck out of Soren's beak. And it crawls up to the basket, where there are flecks inside. The fleck piece flew out of its mouth, and went into the pile of flecks. The vampire bat watch the basket, as it went down to the stone floor. Then the vampire bat gave a loud screech. And through the cave was a large fruit bat. It swoops down, and grabs the basket by the handle. Then it turned around in midair and lifts the basket off the scale, and then it flies off. Soren was gasping for breath, as the fleck's energy got farther away from him and gain back his strength.

Jatt: "Ha, ha. All right, more baskets to fill. Back to work."

Soren started walking wobbly, as he went back to Gylfie. The young barn owl was panting with exhaustion.

Gylfie: "What happened?"

Soren: "Listen, Gylfie, those birds are doing something terribly wrong. We have to find Kludd and we have to get out of there."

Grimble overheard the owlets whispering. He walk up to them and said: "And exactly what do you two think you're doing? Eh?"

Meanwhile, all the fruit bats were carrying the flecks that were in the baskets and taking it to the large metal container. It was filled with thousand or millions of flecks. While they were working on gather the flecks to the metal container. Those two mysterious owls were having a small conversation.

Mask owl: "Once we have amassed enough flecks...we will set a trap. Then it is up to you to lure our enemy to their rightful place: Into our claws."

Unknown owl spoke: "And then the western kingdoms and the tree, those will be mine."

Mask owl: "You have my word."

The mask owl watched as the unknown owl flies and out of the chamber. Waiting for the right time to strike after all the flecks are collected. And as he watching, a flash of sunlight revealed his face. He was vicious, the most powerful owl in the whole owl kingdoms and has an evil look in his eyes.

Rapunzel's stomach has turned cold as ice, as she sees the mask owl, hiding in the shadows. Then she looked at Soren and says: "Soren, is that Metal Beak, you told me about."

Soren nodded.

Rapunzel: "He gives me the creeps. Oh, I hope the Guardians stop him, before it's too late."

Soren: "Don't worry, Rapunzel. He's long gone."

Rapunzel: "Wait what! Okay, I'm confused. So if he's long gone then who-?"

Soren: "Sorry, Rapunzel, can't tell you."

Rapunzel moaned.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Grimble takes the owlets away from their manual labor, took them through the dark canyon. They've passed the Tyto storm trooper that guards the canyon. But the storm trooper took noticed, as they were walking.

Soren: "What do you plan on doing with us?" (Nervously)

Grimble pushed the young barn owl and whispered: "Quiet!" Then the old boreal took a glance at the Tyto storm trooper, as it was staring at them with his red glowing eyes. But the Tyto storm trooper ignores them and continue on guarding. As the three owls walk across the rock bridge, they were headed towards the chamber. Soren was terrified, as he looked down at Gylfie. She started shivering in fear and making chirping sounds. They stepped inside the small chamber and it was filled with books. The books were all lined up on the wall ledges, some were lying on the floor, and others were standing. And there were lit oil lamps, all over the chamber. Grimble took them to the library.

Gylfie: "What is this place?"

Grimble: "Get inside." The old boreal owl shoved the owlets into the library and continued: "Stop asking questions."

Gylfie took one step and gasps, when she saw an owl skeleton. Then she said: "You know the pure ones won't be too happy, if you don't let us get back to the Pellatorium."

Grimble: "No. And they won't be too happy when they find out what I'm gonna do to you either." The old boreal owl raised his wings.

Soren and Gylfie gasps with horror, not knowing what he's gonna do next.

Grimble: "I'm gonna teach you to fly."

Soren: "Fly?"

Grimble: "You can breathe now."

Gylfie sigh of relief.

Grimble: "*Chuckles* Yeah, it's getting worse here. I told myself if any come who were smart and brave enough to resist...I'd help them. I guess you two will have to do."

Soren didn't understand why is this boreal owl who is one of the Pure Ones that would help them to fly. Then he asked: "But aren't you a-?"

Grimble: _"_A pure one? No, I hate them. Almost as much as I hate what they've turned me into. My feathers weren't always stained with these colors."

Grimble's past

_Grimble: "When the Pure Ones invaded our kingdom, I fought back. Now, they thought they could use that…so they took my family."_

_The Pure Ones took Grimble's family away. His daughter screams with fear, being taking away and never see her father again._

_Grimble: "And they promised me if I followed orders, no harm would come to them. And I've been doing their dirty work ever since."_

Back to the present

Rapunzel: "That's awful."

Then the old boreal flew and landed on the perch in distance from Soren and Gylfie. He turned around and said: "Now, have you flown at all before?"

Soren: "Well, I have been branching."

Grimble: "Well, you don't have the luxury of gliding down from a nest anymore. We need to work on your power skills. Starting with what you already know."

Soren's guide

Soren: "Learning to fly is part of every young owls' rite of passage. Owls are taught to fly in at a very early age...usually as young as five to seven weeks. But to become a great flier takes hard work and a lot of practices. _Of course, it helps if you're designed for flight. Just like most birds...owls have light hollow bones and feathers...and mostly eat lightweight quickly-digested foods. In the end, though, it all comes down to the wings. Like most birds, our wings are powerful but very light. All the bone and muscle in the wing is located at the front edge. The rest of the wing is nothing but feathers. And those feathers are designed to catch the wind currents...carry us upwards, and keep us soaring when we flap. Using those currents is how an owl sails. My teacher Ezylryb, has a name for each special type of air current. Suppers for the big ones and baggywrinkles for the small ones. Compared to most other birds...owls have pretty big wings relation to the size of our bodies. So our wings are strong enough to support our weight without much effort. This means that unlike a lot of other birds...we don't need to do a lot of fast flapping. Our wings are special...allowing us to lift up straight into the air...hover low to the ground, glide in complete silence...or fly as slowly or quickly as we need. No owl could all do this perfectly for the first time of course. But a little determination...any owl could do all these things with ease."_

Rapunzel: "Flying, what's it like?"

Soren: "Well, Rapunzel, flying is like freedom. Here I'll show you."

The young barn owl spread his wings out, and then ran forward to the cliff of the mountain. He flew off of the cliff and soar into the sky. Soren felt the air breeze through his feathers.

Soren: "Woo-hoo! Oh, yeah!" Then the young barn owl did a front-flipped in midair and swirling around into the clouds.

Rapunzel looked up and watch him, as he was soaring. In her thoughts: "_*Sighs* I wish I could fly. But I'm not an owl like Soren. I'm just a girl with a magic hair_." She lower her head.

Soren took notice, as he was flying. He didn't want Rapunzel to feel left out. So he landed onto the ground and said: "Rapunzel."

Rapunzel: "Yes."

Soren turned around and said: "Climb, on my back."

Rapunzel: "What?" She was quite surprised to hear what he just said.

Soren: "Come on."

Rapunzel: "No, Soren, I can't. It's just that I'm scared."

Soren: "Rapunzel, we're just going a break now. There's nothing to be afraid of. I wanted to show you around my home. That's all."

Rapunzel thought about it. In her mind: _"It would nice to fly. I mean, it sounds fun and I can get to have some flying experience."_ And so at that moment on, she agreed to go with him. Then Rapunzel climbs onto his back, holding on tighter around his neck. But it was harder for him to breathe.

Soren: "Rapunzel, your choking me."

Rapunzel: "Oops sorry. I'm never ride an owl before. Especially you, Soren."

Soren: "*Coughing* don't worry it will be fun, I promise." He clears his throat and said: "Now, are you ready?"

Rapunzel nodded.

Soren: "All right, let's go!" He spread his wings and flew into the sky. Unaware, Rapunzel close both of her eyes and buried her head in Soren's feathers. The young barn owl looked back and noticed of Rapunzel buried her head in his feathers. Then he said: "Rapunzel, it's okay. Just picture yourself, as you're flying. Trust me."

Rapunzel trusted him more than anything. She lifts her head up and opened her eyes. Then Rapunzel gasps, as she sees the entire landscape of the forest. She has never seen anything so beautiful. The mountains, the fir trees, and she even see the River Hoole. The largest river of all the Tyto forest.

Rapunzel: "Wow!"

Soren: "See this isn't so bad."

Rapunzel: "You were right. This is wonderful and fun too. Thank you, Soren."

Soren: "You're welcome. Now let's get back to the story."

Rapunzel: "Okay."

Back to the library

Grimble: "Show me what you can do."

The two young owlets looked at each other for a moment.

Grimble: "Come on."

Soren and Gylfie spread their wings, running forward and started flapping. They flapped their wings harder and both of the owlets began to lift off the ground.

Grimble: "Hey, good, good."

The owlets landed onto a pile of books and started panting with exhaustion.

Grimble: "Now, try and feel every muscle, every feather in each stroke."

The two owlets flew back into the air and flapped their wings harder making the book pages flip.

Grimble: "And push!"

Gylfie flapped her wings as hard as she could. But she sent into a midair back-flip. Then she was losing her grip on the air, and she fell right into Soren's back.

Soren: "Ow." He was hit by Gylfie. When she fell onto his back.

Then Gylfie bounces off, landed on the ground and somersaulted. She tumbled down by a discarded book. Soren landed on the ground and watch everything what just happened to his friend. The young owlets started laughing.

Grimble: "Heh-heh-heh. All right, you two, that's enough come on. Back to practice."

Gylfie was exhausted from all of that flying. So she lay down and moaned.

Grimble chuckled.

Rapunzel: "Oh, I see so Grimble was the one who help you guys learn how to fly right?"

Soren: "Yes. That's right, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel: "So if Grimble is teaching you how to fly. There's got to be an explanation. Like if he's using you and Gylfie to warn the others about what the Pure Ones are planning. Then she paused for a moment and then she said: "Oooohhh. Now, I get it Grimble wants you guys to warn the Guardians."

Soren: "Correct."

Rapunzel: "Yes!" She started dancing.

Soren looked at her with a smile on his face. _In his mind: "Wow. Rapunzel is so excited about this story. I like to see her happy. When I'm teaching her about the owl kingdoms. And the truth she's just me."_

Rapunzel notice him looking at her. She immediately stop dancing and said: "*Chuckles* I mean yes. *Gasps* Wait a minute, what if the Pure Ones find out that Grimble is helping you guys to escape? They're gonna be so cross. What happens next?"

Soren: "Let's see."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The final training has just begun. Kludd and the other young recruits were trained all morning and now they're ready.

Then Nyra spoke: "Now the best of you...the fittest and the most brilliant..." Nyra set a wooden cage on her right side. And in that cage was a bluebird. It was chirping desperately to escape this horrible place. Then Nyra continued: "I will present to the lord High Tyto." She opened a latch off the cage and said: "Now let see how much you improved..." The female barn owl snatched the bluebird from the cage, and then she continued: "As flier, as fighters." Nyra releases the bird from her talon.

The bluebird went into a zoom, and flown right pass the young owls. Making its way to the cavern hall that's where it leads to the outside of the St. Aegolius. Kludd and the grass owl glared at each other, then they turned their heads to Nyra.

Nyra: "Well?"

And without a further hesitation, Kludd and the other young Tyto owlets all turned their heads, and started going after their target. As Kludd ran, the grass owl shoved at him. Kludd was the first to go airborne off the ground and the grass owl did the same as well. Then both owls chase after their target. But as the young barn owl reaches for the bluebird, the grass owl push him away from the target, then he shoved the young barn owl right in the face. The bluebird flew higher and closely into the edge of the cavern wall. The grass owl clawed down onto the rock edge, throwing strays of rocks, which it was headed straight for Kludd's head. The grass owl was trying to slow him down. But then, Kludd flinched in mid-flight, avoiding those attacks. And the incoming rock hit the sooty owl right in the face. Making the sooty owl lose his focus on the air, dazing, and bump into the masked owl that was flying next to him. He tumbled down and collapse on the ground. Only four remain in the air. Then the grass owl throws another rock. Kludd flinch again and use his wing to dodge the rock.

The grass owl was ahead of him and flew over an overhanging banner. Kludd went directly at it, and then he caught the banner with in his talons. He ripped the flag pole right off the wall, turned around and throws the banner to the other Tytos that were following their target. The grass owl and the masked owl were caught by the flag. And now they're trapped. Kludd grin with achievement, as he eliminate the other opponents that are trying to get the bird. Now it's him and the grass owl. The young barn owl flapped his wings and went straight after his a opponent. He sees the grass owl reach out for the bluebird, but missed. Kludd was determined to pass this final training. This is his chance to prove himself to the Pure Ones and Nyra. And proving himself that he isn't a weakie like Soren. Kludd viciously shoved the grass owl, then he lowers his body forward and reached out, with his left talon, and then finally he wrapped around the bird's body. Not letting the bird go, and denying its freedom to the outside world.

Then Kludd landed onto the ground and started panting heavily. He couldn't believe that he actually caught the bird and finally pass the training.

Nyra was impressed by this young owlet and she wanted to congratulate him from passing the training. The female barn owl flew in behind the owlet. Then she landed onto the ground and said: "Well done. You've shown exceptional, obedience and discipline. My husband would be most pleased by your by your progress." She looked down at the blue bird that was in Kludd's talon and said: "Hm."

Kludd was so happy that he almost forgot about the bird that he was holding.

Nyra: "Tell me." Kludd lets go of the bird, as it flies away to the outside world. Then Nyra continued: "Does your brother have similar potential as a flier?"

Kludd: "Who, Soren?" He wouldn't let his little brother out stage him again. And so, he decided to lie about his brother and said: "No. He fell out of the tree when he was still a hatchling. He's lame."

Nyra laugh with amusement and said: "Oh, soldier, you mustn't confuse praise for license." She walks up and coiling him like a snake. Kludd was a little nervous. Not knowing what she'll say next. And then, the female barn owl says: "Never lie to me. For the Lord High Tyto, we need as many strong fliers we can find. Come, let's tell your brother what rewards there are...for those who recognize their true family."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Grimble: "No, more flap, deeper flap." The old Boreal owl was demonstrating as he flies around the library, and the two owlets were trying to catch up with him. And he continued: "The still air has no shape to use. You gotta compensate with your down stroke." The owlets landed down on the floor. He continued: "Make your wing tips almost meet, if you can without stalling."

Gylfie: "I can't curl my feather enough, Grimble. My wings are too short."

Grimble: "Ah, well they said Lyze of Kiel's wings were short. (He landed on the floor) and said: And that didn't stop him." Soren was gleam when he said those words. Grimble continue: And you're gonna need to fly a long way to get to the Guardians."

Soren: The Guardians of Ga'Hoole?

Grimble nodded.

Soren: "But, how will we know where to go?"

Grimble: "Well, ya have to get to the Sea of Hoolmere. Tree is shrouded in ancient mist…"

Soren: "Ancient mist, which keep it hidden from all, but the strong of purpose and the true of heart. He interrupts the old owl."

Grimble: "Hey, exactly." Soren can't believe the story that his father told him was true. The old boreal owl continued "I'd come with ya, but I still out the hope of freeing my family."

Nyra: "Really?"

Grimble turned his head around and the owlets' gasps, and the fear in their gizzards. As stood before, was a Nyra with an angry look on her face. With her were two Tyto soldiers and on her side was Kludd.

Soren: "Kludd."

Grimble turned his head to them and said: "Go."

Soren: "Kludd, come with us!" (Pleading)

Kludd looked at his brother, with insult.

Rapunzel: "Ugh, unbelievable! He is such a jerk."

Grimble: "Go now."

Nyra: "Get them!"

The Tyto soldier, a barn owl flies after the owlets. The two owlets started running towards the outside of the library that leads to their freedom. The Pure One makes a launch at the old boreal owl with his battle claws that were twice as big as his own talons. But then, the old boreal owl dodges that attack and smacked the soldier right in the throat. The barn owl was thrown into the pile of books. Then another Tyto soldier, a barn owl went straight at him. Grimble raises his talon, onto the barn owl's talons. Then he went into a midair back-flip, smashing the barn owl right against the floor, and then he lets go of the soldier. The two Tyto soldiers were out cold.

Soren looked back and said: "Kludd!"

Nrya was growing impatiently. So instead she'll fight Grimble herself and said: "Your little owlets wouldn't get away." The female barn owl hissed at the old boreal owl.

Soren and Gylfie have made it to the outside, but then they stopped. It was a dead end for these young owlets. In front of them was the edge of the cliff, and the glimpse of it was than a thousand-foot a drop. It would be impossible for the owlets to jump that high. But they have to do something and fast.

Nyra airborne, but Grimble stopped her from getting the owlets. Then both of the owls started clawing and shrieking at each other.

Gylfie: "Soren! What do we do?"

Soren looked towards the two owls. Grimble was proving to be a great fighter. He manages to avoid every, attack Nyra makes by using his fighting skills.

Nyra tries use her talons to strike the old boreal owl, but Grimble grab her by the talon, and then he pounded the female barn owl in the chest. Nyra screech out in pain. Then she recovered and went straight towards the old boreal owl. But then, Grimble head-butted Nyra's head, then he uses his left wing and clutter the female barn owl right in the throat, sending her down onto the floor, and then the old boreal owl uses his left talon to hold her down. But he can't hold her much longer. It's now or never the owlets have to jump.

Gylfie: "Soren, we have to go!"

But Soren can't leave without his brother. Then he says: "Wait! Kludd! Come on! Now's our chance!" Kludd looked at his brother out of the open.

Grimble: "Well, what you waiting for, son? This is your chance to go home!" As he was pinning Nyra down.

Kludd didn't know what to do. He looked at his brother's pleading him to escape. But as he soon notices Nyra's screeched. Kludd looked at her as she screeching in distress. She was so vulnerable, and so helpless. He felt sorry for her. After all she was nice to him when he first got here. Kludd will never forgive himself, if he escaped and betray her. So it comes to his decision. And he said: "I am. I am home." He choked out of those words. Then the young barn owl narrows his eyes, spread his wings forward, and lowers his head and started screeching at Grimble. He was about to attack him.

Grimble: "Eh?"

Soren: "No." The shock on his face. Soren didn't understand, as he watches his brother screeching at the old boreal owl.

While Grimble was distracted, Nyra use her talon and strike him in the face, then grab him by the neck with her right wing, and then she throw the old boreal owl across the floor. Grimble cries out in pain, when a crack of his left wing was divided. His wing was now broken.

Nyra: "Would you wound your queen, Grimble?"

Grimble dragged his broken wing and said: "You're not my queen!"

Rapunzel: "You tell her, Grimble!"

Grimble knock over the oil lamp, tried to aim at her. The fire spread all over the books. Nyra dodges, hovering through the flames and headed straight towards the owlets. With fire rage in her eyes.

Gylfie: "We need to jump now, Soren!"

Soren soon snapped of it and turned around, without spreading his wings. Nyra was getting close. But Grimble leaped and grab a hold of her. Then the two owls were tumbling down towards Soren and Gylfie.

Gylfie: "Now!"

The two owlets jumped right off the edge of the cliff. Grimble and Nyra were still fighting, striking with their talons, and then fell down off the cliff. Nrya scream, as they were falling. The owlets were flapping their wings as hard as they can, desperately in the air.

Soren: "Come on, Gylfie! Flap! Flap your wings!" But Gylfie was having some trouble with her short wings, making it difficult for her to flap in the air.

Grimble and Nyra were fighting each other with talons, shrieking. From the distance of the cliff, two Tyto troopers were perched on the rock spire, guarding. Then they noticed their queen was attack by an old boreal owl. The two Tyto troopers immediately fly towards them. Gylfie tumbling down in midair, her wings aren't strong enough to pull up. She was about plummet to the ground. But all of the sudden, Soren quickly flew under the elf owl and lifts her body up. The young barn owl slides on the rocky ground and flew up in the air. He turns his head to Gylfie. She's able to fly. Both owlets were now flying.

As for Grimble, he was doing everything he can to protect these owlets from Nyra. But then, all of sudden the two Tyto troopers came, and torture the old owl, slashing his chest with their battle claws.

But Nyra didn't want them to help her and said: "No! Follow the owlets!" She got hit in the head by Grimble again. Then she said it again: "Follow the owlet!" But the two troopers didn't response. And then, she says: "Go, you fools!" Nyra was trying to tell them to go after the owlets. But she having some troubles with this old boreal owl.

Grimble looked at the owlets and shouts: "Go! Go tell the Guardians!"

The owlets gilded down into the canyon. Grimble took his last breath, and then died.

Nyra screeched with fury, and then she slashed the old boreal owl. She watched as Grimble's body fell down into the canyon. Then she turns to her attention to the owlets that were escaping, and then she flapped her wings as hard as she could and went straight after at them. The two Pure Ones soldier were right in front of her and getting their target.

The two owlets looked back and immediately started flapping their wings hard, they fly headed to the canyon tunnel. The two Tyto storm troopers follow the owlets to the tunnel and gaining on them. The two owlets must find the out. Then suddenly, Soren sees a sunlight, shining through the tunnel.

Soren: "Look! There! I see a way!"

Gylfie: "Where?" She looked over the canyon tunnel. But one of the Tyto troopers strikes at her with its battle claw. Gylfie cried out in pain. Despite the pain of her talon, she can't give up. And so, the elf owl flapped her wings harder to get away from the two troopers.

Soren: "Gylfie, come on, follow me!"

The two owlets follow to the sunlight, there they see a hole that leads the way out. This is their chance, Soren close his eyes, fold his wings and took a deep breath. Then he and Gylfie went through the hole, and finally made it out. The Tyto trooper missed, as its talon was stuck in the hole two owlets fly as fast as they can to get away from St. Aggie and never look back. When Nyra got to the end of the hole, she growled in rage. Angry at those two owlets, who escaped.

The owlets were flapping their wings, trying to get away from the Pure Ones. Soren looked at Gylfie and noticed she was so exhausted.

Soren: "Faster, Gylfie! Come on! Faster!"

Gylfie: "I can't, Soren, I just can't. I have to rest."

Soren: "No, Gylfie. Come on, we have to!" He looked back, to see if the Pure Ones are still following them. But there was no one there. Then he says: "Hey, I think their gone."

Gylfie: "What?" The windblown her a little, the elf owl flapped her wings and said: "Are you sure?"

Soren looked back again and said: "I think so." Then the young barn owl realize something: "Hey, you know what?"

Gylfie: "What?"

Soren: "We're flying. *Laughing.*"

Gylfie too started laughing with joy. Then the two owlets were flying through the sky. Feeling the wind in their feathers, and smile on their faces. They were finally free.

Soren: "Does it feel the way you thought it would?"

Gylife: "No. It feels much better. *Laughing.*"

The two owlets were laughing and having a good time.

Gylife: "What are we gonna to do now, Soren?"

Soren: "We're gonna find the Guardians of Ga'Hoole."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Nyra was in the Pellatorium chamber, looking at the afternoon sky. She was so devastated. The fact that, Grimble betrayed the Pure Ones and letting those two owlets escape. And she kills him for it, with anger and frustration in her mind. But there is one noble trainee named Kludd, who was standing behind her and has actually chosen to join the Pure Ones, over his brother. Then Nyra spoke: "Grimble's death was unfortunate. But you..." She turned her head towards him and continued: "You have a chance to follow your brother, yet you didn't." Then she walks up to him and continued: "I'm starting to think, that you might actually deserve to stay." Nyra lifted up his chin and continued: "To be one of us."

Kludd: "Oh, I want that."

Nyra: "We offer power and purpose. What could you offer us? What can you offer me?"

Kludd did remember, what she said about, the Pure Ones needed more strong fliers. That they can find. And this maybe his chance to prove himself to her and he knows the right owl to join. Then he said: "I…I have a sister."

Nyra: "Go on."

Kludd: "She's young, but she's got spirit. And grow into a strong Tyto."

Nyra: "Perhaps you can bring her to me. Here the young ones are our future."

Rapunzel: "Okay, this gone too far this time. First these Pure Ones kidnapping owlets and use them as slavery. Then they took Grimble's family away. And now..." As the tears roll down her face, she continued: "Nyra and her soldiers kill him. He may never see his family again." Rapunzel started crying. Realizing, that these Pure Ones are cruel and unfeeling. And don't even care about others.

Soren: "Rapunzel, he sacrifices himself for us to escape. So that we can warn the Guardians about the Pure Ones. If he didn't then we would have been capture by Nyra and have the worse punishment. So you see that what he wants. I wish I could save him, but..." Soren went into a silence.

Rapunzel: "I know, I understand. But, what if his daughter finds out about him. That he was kill by Nyra. She'll be so heartbroken."

Soren: "Yes, she would be." Soren lowers his head feeling the guilty of not saving Grimble from the Pure Ones. But then, he snapped out of it, when he sees Rapunzel crying in sorrow. He didn't want Rapunzel to feel sad about the old boreal owl's death. And so, the young barn owl wrapped his wings around her, and tries to figure out a way to cheer her up. Then Soren remember the one holiday that wasn't so joyful and it would give the right example of Grimble's death. The young barn owl looked at Rapunzel and said: "Tell you what, how about we can give Grimble, the scroonsa wikken."

Rapunzel wipe her tears and said: "Scroonsa wikken, what's that?"

Soren: "A scroonsa wikken is where we come together and to lighten the candles, for the lost love ones who have been lost in battle, old ages and other cause of death."

Rapunzel: "*Sniffs* that would be nice to give him a scroonsa wikken. Grimble would've like that."

Soren: "Rapunzel, would like to honor him?"

Rapunzel nodded.

Soren: "All right then, wait here I'll go get the candles." He took off and gets the candles. Then the young barn owl came back with the candles and in his talon was a hot coal. Soren told her about what the hot coal can do, he lights the candles, and gives it to Rapunzel. And then, they took a moment of silence to honor Grimble. After that, Soren have a few words to say about Grimble and said: "Grimble, let your scroomsaw take place, rest in peace and thank you for letting us free from slavery." He turned his head towards Rapunzel, and then says: "Rapunzel, do you have anything else you would like to say about Grimble?"

Rapunzel nodded and said: "Yes, I have." She clears her throat, and continued: "Grimble, even though I don't know you that much and I thought you were one of the Pure Ones. But when you said that you hated them, after what they done to your life and your love ones. You sacrifice yourself to save the owlets. And for that, Grimble, you are so brave and a great warrior... *Sniff* I'm sorry, Soren." She cried again, and the tears were rolling on her face.

Soren: "It's okay to cry, Rapunzel." He uses his wing to wipe her tears.

Rapunzel: "All right, I feel better now, thank you for showing me about the scroonsa wikken, what does it do for honoring someone who is a warrior like, Grimble."

Soren: "You're welcome. All right let's continue the story."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hours passed and the two owlets were now flying into a deserted land filled with baobab trees and swamps. They're in the forest kingdom of Ambala. The Ambala Forest is a dark gloomy wetland environment with fog spreading from the skies. The land was very mysterious and complete terrifying. As the young owlets fly through the low fog area. Soren the young barn owl sees a moth landed on one of the wild grass.

Soren: "Hey, are you hungry?"

Gylfie: "Why?"

Soren: "Watch this." The young barn owl swoops down, pounced the moth and put it in his right talon.

Then suddenly, a burrowing owl emerges from his hole and said: "Hey!"

Soren turned around and it seems to be an owl. This burrowing owl has long grayish legs and his feathers were brown with white spotting. He has a white color on his eyebrows and on his chin. There's one little feather on top of his head. This owl was a bit older then the owlets. He also has a gray beak. The Burrowing owl narrows his eyes at Soren and said: "Oh, nice hunting. You should be really proud of yourself...catching a moth that's already been caught."

Soren: "Wait. You hadn't caught it."

The burrowing owl tries to twist Soren's point of view and said: "Mm! I was very close. One might even say I was this close:" He pinched with his talon. Then suddenly, the moth that was pinning down, it escaped from Soren's talon. Soren and the burrowing owl watched, as the moth flies away.

Burrowing owl: "Ah. Perfect."

Gylfie: "Ahem." She clears her throat to get their attention.

Suddenly, the burrowing owl started too spun out, surprised, gasps, at the same time. He thought that these two owlets are working together and he said: "An ambush. Well, I bet you didn't count on this." He raised his wings and began making his way back to his hole. Kicking dirt with his talons, some of the dirt hit Soren. Soren used his wing to block the dirt. The burrowing owl hid underground.

Rapunzel have never seen an owl like that one before, especially when it digs and went underground. Then she said: "That is the one strangest owl, I've ever seen. Soren, what type of species is he?"

Soren: "I'll tell you on my next guide."

Rapunzel: "Okay."

Back to the swamps of Ambala Forest

Gylfie flew landed next to Soren and said: "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to take you're moth."

Soren: "It wasn't his moth."

Burrowing owl: "Yes, it was."

Gylfie: "We were just looking for a place to hide and rest."

The burrowing owl popped his head out and said: "In which order?"

Soren: "What do you mean?"

Burrowing owl: "Did you need to hide first or rest first?"

Gylfie: "What difference doesn't make?"

The burrowing owl emerges from his hole, raised his wings and said: "Huge!" He made the owlets flinch. Then he continued: "If you need to hide first, I'd say you were in big trouble." He tilts his head, smiled, and then he continued: "But if resting on was your mind, I'd say your situation wasn't as dire." He was very strange, and runs around like a fox. And he was right behind them.

Soren: "We're on our way to the Sea of Hoolemere. We're gonna find the Guardians of Ga'Hoole."

The burrowing ran back to his position and said: "Really? Two little owlets like you, will never reach the sea. There are some really scary beasts out that way."

Gylfie: "Scary beasts?"

Burrowing owl: "If the hawks don't make a quick lunch of you, then the buzzard will. And if the buzzards don't get you…the dingoes wait in the trees and as you fly by they-"

Soren: "Our request remains the same, owl. Do you have a place to rest? My friend's hurt." He was requesting for Gylfie. As she was standing there, holding her wounded right leg.

Burrowing owl: "Name's Digger." He fluttered up onto the large roots of the old baobab tree. And then he said: "The hollow's this way." He pointed out the hollow.

The three owls squeezed inside, when entering the hollow. They avoided the water droplet, from the root ceiling. The hollow was warm and inside there were little mushrooms growing in the roots and the moss were everywhere. It has been growing in this hollow for years.

Digger: "Going to the sea, huh?"

Soren: "Yeah."

Digger: "You know what they call owls, who fly towards the sea?"

Soren: "Uh, no."

Digger raised his wings and said: "Lost." The two owlets looked at each other with confusion. Then he said: "It's hilarious." Then a droplet fell into his head. The burrowing owl shakes it off and continued: "I have another one for you. What do you call an owl-?" But he looked up and said: "Twilight. We've got company."

The great gray owl squeezed inside. This owl was the largest of all owls. His feathers are silverish-gray and has the largest facial disk. He's twice the size as Gylfie. He had a snake in his beak. And that snake was Mrs. P. She was protesting him.

Mrs. P: "Put me down this instant! I mean it. This is highly disrespectful."

Twilight spit her out and said: "Dinner is served. And she will not stop talking."

Soren walk towards her and said: "Mrs. P, it's me, Soren!"

Mrs. P: "Soren!" The blind snake immediately leaped, coiling the young barn owl, and then she said: "Oh, it can't be. Every day, I've been looking for you and Kludd, and then this. To be snatched up by this monstrosity." She glared at Twilight.

Twilight: "Monstro-? The audacity! Digger, who are these tiny owls and why are they talking to dinner?"

Mrs. P: "My name is "not dinner." She hissed at him for saying that.

Twilight: "Well, Dinner's rather moody, isn't it?"

Soren: "Wait. She is not dinner she's my nursemaid. "

Mrs. P: "I just hate being driven to hiss. So unladylike."

Twilight: "*Roll his eyes* Indeed."

Soren: "Mrs. P, these are my new friends. This Gylfie and Digger. And Twilight, is it?"

Twilight jump off the root, then landed onto another root, facing the owlets and said: "Charmed to meet you, dinner. Oh, I mean, Mrs. P."

Digger fluttered up onto the old root, next to his hollowmate, and said: "These two are on their way to the Sea of Hoolemere...to find the Guardians of the Great Tree."

Twilight: "Really?"

Mrs. P: "What. No, Soren, we need to get you home. Your parents are so worried."

Soren: "No, you don't understand Mrs. P. Kludd and I were kidnapped."

Mrs. P: "Mercy!"

Soren: "He's still held captive. I have to find the Guardians. They're the only ones that can save him."

Twilight: "An adventure a foot! Danger. Intrigue. The stuff of song." He pulls out. And it looked like old root that has been carved. And has tight strings, attached. Making the strings stretched across.

Digger: "Oh, no. Not the lute."

Twilight ignored him and began to balance himself, on his lute. He plucked the strings with his talons and said: "But such things have no effect on me...for I am a poet, as much a warrior." He clears his throat and continued: "If, you will…" Then he began to sing:

_Though his nursemaid tells him no_

_The boy will not be tamed_

_He flies off into danger_

_To be battered, bruised and maimed_

Gylfie scrunched her face in discomfort. Soren's eyes were wide and his beak dropped. Mrs. P was also discomfort by the singing. The instrument that the great gray owl made was lovely and soft. But when, he started singing. It sounded like someone was scratching a chalkboard.

Digger however, was most disturbed by his friend's singing and said: "Just because it's sung doesn't make it a song."

Twilight: "That poem just came to me, if you can believe it."

Digger: "I think I can believe it."

Twilight: "It's a gift."

Soren know he couldn't stand much longer. It was nice of Digger and Twilight, to let them stay here. But they have to complete the mission, and that mission is to warn the Guardians. Tell the Guardians about the Pure Ones. Then he said: "Right, well, sounds like we've got a long journey, so… Mrs. P? Look, you know it's what Da would want."

Mrs. P: "That's just why I'm coming with you."

Twilight: "What? No!" He and Digger raised their wings to block the entrance of the hollow and he continued: "Please do, not leave us here!"

Digger: "Yes, you're the first new souls we've seen in eight moons."

Twilight: "If I have to hear any more of his ridiculous owl jokes..."

Digger: "What? They're a hoot." (Protesting)

Twilight: "No, they are not."

Digger: "Well, if I have to hear him play one more quote- unquote "song"…I'm gonna tear my gizzard out!"

Twilight: "How dare you! If you think for one minute."

As these two owls were bricking. Soren, Gylfie and Mrs. P were sneaking way out of the hollow. Digger and Twilight were too busy arguing at each other. They didn't even noticing the owlets and Mrs. P.

Soren whisper: "Let's get out."

But Digger noticed. As the owlets were sneaking past them. And he said: "Please. Please don't go! Do you even know, the way to the Sea of Hoolemere?" The two owlets and Mrs. P stopped their tracks. The burrowing owl does have a point. They don't even know how to get there. Then he continued: "Twilight knows the way."

Twilight: "Of course, I know the way. We are off to the Sea of Hooledance."

Digger whisper: "It's Hoolemere."

Twilight: "Hoolemere."

The four owls were off to the Sea of Hoolemere. Mrs. P was having the time of her life. She stuck her head out of the hole in Twilight's lute. It was nice of him to offer her. So that she can feel home inside, while they were flying.

Digger: "Hey, you know, Mrs. P, you might be the first snake ever to fly."

Mrs. P: "You know, I think I am. And I quite like it too. Oh, my!"

Soren smiled to himself. But then, his smile vanished, as he felt his gizzard worrying about his family. Hoping they're safe.

Rapunzel: "Wait, minute. So Mrs. P and your parents are out there looking, for you and your brother. Then-" Rapunzel gasped and said: "Who's watching, Eglantine?"

Soren: "Uh. Let's just continue the story, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel: "Soren, you didn't answer my question. Who is watching, Eglantine?"

Soren lower his head and said: "Just continue the story, all right."

Rapunzel: "*Sighs* All right, Soren." Rapunzel was so cornered about him, especially the way he's acting about his sister was very strange to her. In her mind: _"Hmm, maybe this next story will show me what really happen."_

* * *

><p>To be continued...<em><br>_


	12. Chapter 12

Kludd flies to his homeland Tyto forest, after him flying in both sides were Jatt and Jutt. Nyra summon the two long eared owls and order them to go with the young barn owl. Jatt and Jutt bowed and obeyed to their queen, and then they follow Kludd. Over the waterfall, the young barn owl can see his treetop home ahead. Jatt was holding an oil lamp in his talons and it's lit. Kludd told two long eared owls to burn the hollow, right after getting his sister.

As the owls got there, they all perched on Kludd's home tree on a higher branch next to the hollow. The young Tyto looked inside the hollow, sees his little sister, Eglantine. She was alone. Their parents and nest-maid snake must have gone out, looking for him and his brother. This gives Kludd enough time to burn the hollow without his parents around. He told Jatt to take his sister out of the hollow away somewhere so she won't see him. The red long eared did what the young Tyto ask. Jatt gave the oil lamp to his cousin Jutt, went in and grabbed Eglantine into his talons and took the little barn owlet out of the hollow and flies down over the waterfall to another tree, perched and waited for the others. Eglantine stand next to the red long eared owl, looking terrified and didn't know what was going on.

Back in the hollow, Kludd told Jutt to start the fire. The white long eared owl throw the oil lamp down to the hollow floor. The fire began to spread. Kludd watched the fire, as it spread all over his home. With fire flaming in his eyes of hatred, he was satisfied. The two owls got out of the burning hollow flew found Jatt perching on the tree branch. Eglantine saw two owls coming towards them. One was like the long eared owl but with white feathers and the other was a young Tyto. Eglantine couldn't believe her own eyes it was her older brother Kludd. She wondered why Kludd is with these horrible owls and no Soren. The red long eared owl holds the young barn owlet into his talons. And then, the three owls and with the little owlet carried into the talons as a cargo, flew all the way back to St. Aegolius. Kludd and the two long eared owls went to the great hall, where Nyra and the trainees are.

Nyra was grates for the young barn owl of what he did to his home and brought his sister to her presence. The evil queen looked at the owlet and thought this one will be grown as the next strong Tyto like her brother. Now, it's the time to introduce him and his sister to the Lord High Tyto. Nyra and the others fly to another location in the canyons with her two storm troopers on her side. They flew to a land filled with, limestone peaks, towering rocks, valleys, and water plains. This side part of the canyon was called The Beaks. It gets its name by the rocky spires and it's a perilous, hazardous land. Thick clouds drifting in the skies, fire scorching the forest. The trees out there are old, dead and twisted. Hidden from all, the owls are flying to a stronghold military area. Nyra looked on right to see everything is in order. The fruit bats were carrying the flecks into the last metal container. It was almost complete. The queen leads the owls towards the high towering rock fortress and entered the opening cavern.

Inside of this fortress, there are red banners hanging all around, stone cravings and below a water stream, flowing as it goes by. Then as the owls flew upwards, there was a palace chamber. Kludd looked around, it was the largest palace chamber he ever seen. There were two lit torches on each side. The large stone perch is carved shape like an owl's talon. And perched on the highest curved rock was a dark figure of an owl. He was standing there, looking out at his amassed of flecks into the large metal containers. Kludd started to shiver, as he saw the owl. In his mind: _"This must be the one they call the Lord High Tyto."_ Kludd couldn't believe it. Then as he watched, Nyra and the two Tyto storm troopers were all lowering their heads and in back Jatt and Jutt were also lowering their heads. Kludd and the other young Tytos that joined the noble cause, all lower their heads.

Eglantine felt the gently shove from Jatt and he said: "Shove it." So she lowers her head as well.

Nyra flew into the air and perched on the lower curved stone next to her husband and said: "My lord."

Metal Beak: "Hm?" He turned his head slightly towards her.

Nyra: "Our work at St. Aegolius is very nearly done. The last of the flecks are on their way. And I've brought you an offering with beating hearts." She turned her head and continued: "Your new soldiers. Tested and pure. One in particular shows exceptional promise." She was referring to Kludd, as he lower his head.

Metal Beak: "I'll be the judge of that." The Lord High Tyto turned around and reveals, he is the greater sooty owl. He was the largest sooty owl, his feathers were dark grayish-sliver and wears a metal mask to hide his wounds. Behind the mask, his left eye was cloudy and he has no feathers on the right side of his face. The mask was sliver colored with engravings design. It's different from the other Pure Ones' helmets. And there's a iron metal shaped beak attach to the mask. With his upper beak missing, he replaced with iron. Then the Lord High Tyto looked at the young barn owl, and then says: "You. Soldier. Step forward."

Kludd steps forward slowly and looked at the Lord High Tyto with fear in his eyes.

Metal Beak: "Yes, you're right to be afraid in my presence. What is your name?"

Kludd: "Kludd." (Whisper tone)

Metal Beak: "Speak up." The sooty owl snapped at him.

Kludd: "Ahem." The young barn owl stoop up straighter, and then he shouted: "Kludd! My name is Kludd."

Metal Beak: "There. That's' better. Remember, weakness is for the lower species…never for us. Do you know why, Kludd?"

Kludd paused for a moment and remember what he learned about the Pure Ones. And he said: "Because we are Tytos."

Eglantine started whimpering in fear. She doesn't know what's going on. All she knows is that these owls are evil and her older brother was behind this. All she can do is wait and hope to see Soren again.

Metal Beak chuckles with pleasure.

Rapunzel: "*Gasps* Oh, no. Eglantine is in trouble. Oh, if only someone who is brave enough to save her from those Pure Ones."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Soren, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight have been flying all night and they were very tired, so the four owls were headed towards the eucalyptus tree. Digger however, was telling of his owl jokes to pass the time.

Digger: "Oh, I got another one. Knock, knock."

Twilight: "Please don't response."

Gylfie: "Who's there?"

Twilight: "Don't encourage him."

Digger: "Owls."

Gylife: "Owls who?"

Twilight: "Here it comes."

Digger: "Ha, that's right. Owls whoo!"

Soren's guide

Soren: "Now, I'm sure you've noticed by now…that there are lots of different kinds of owls out there. There are owls of all different sizes and colors. And each of us has something's special about us. _Me and Kludd and Eglantine are all Barn Owls. Sometimes we're called White Owls because of our light color…or Ghost Owls because of our flat white faces and our black eyes. Nyra and Metalbeak would call us Tytos…and they'd tell us we're somehow better than all the other types of owls. Barn owls do have the best hearing even if I say so myself."_

Rapunzel: _"*_Scolding_*_ _Soren, don't brag."_

Soren: "*Laughing* All, right, all right." The young barn owl stops laughing and continue his guide talk: "_And we also make fast and precise hunters. But as you'll see…each type of owls has its own unique quality that makes it special. Take Digger, for instance. He's a Burrowing owl. Unlike other owls…burrowing owls don't live in trees. They roost in the abandoned burrows of prairie dogs, foxes or badgers. They even do their hunting on the ground, sometimes chasing their prey on foot. Twilight is a Great Gray Owl, one of the largest species. Now, they're excellent hunters, relying on their keen sense of hearing…and they can hear their prey moving even under 2 feet snow. And then, of course, there's Gylfie. Now, she's an Elf Owl…one of the smallest kinds of owls. It can be as tiny as just 5 or 6 inches. But don't judge Gylfie by her size. No, no, no. Elf Owls are one of the few species who migrate…meaning they leave their homes in the winter…and fly hundreds of miles to find warm weather. These little owls are tougher than they look. They eat dangerous animals like scorpions for breakfast. Ugh! Keep your eyes peeled. As this tale unfolds, you'll meet quite a few more owls…including the legendary Guardians of Ga'Hoole…who are banded together from all kinds of owls, great and small. Boron and Barran are mated Snowy Owls. Bubo, the Guardians' Blacksmith, is a great horned owls. And Ezylryb, well, he's a screech-owl."_

Rapunzel: "Wow. There are so many types of owls in this world. They're amazing! Oh, I can't wait to see the Great Tree. Soren, when I am going to see it?"

Soren: "We're almost there, just be patient."

Rapunzel: "Okay."

Back to the adventures of the four owls

Twilight: "I told you."

Digger: "Owls whoo. Funny."

Twilight: "Absolutely pathetic."

Digger: "It's a very complex one, but it's…"

The four owls landed on the eucalyptus tree. Soren puts his wings on top of Gylfie and Digger. They fall asleep, and Mrs. P was coiling herself on the branch. Twilight however, was balance on his instrument and plucking the strings, with his talons. The music was relaxing. But when, he started singing:

_As the night falls, so do we_

_We fall asleep_

_We fall asleep_

Soren clears his throat to get Twilight's attention, telling him to keep his singing down and it nearly woke Digger. But then, he sigh and went back to sleep. Gylfie curl up into Soren's chest and fell asleep. Twilight continues his singing:

_We continue to fall asleep_

_We fall asleep_

_For dreams, they come on high!_

Soren: "Shh! Shh!" Tell him to keep his voice down. As Twilight clears his throat, Soren rolled his eyes at him. And Twilight continues his singing:

_We are now asleep_

_We are now asleep_

Mrs. P: "Shh!"

Twilight stops playing his lute and went to sleep.

Rapunzel: "Now, that was hilarious."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

After that, the owls continued on their journey to find the Guardians. They've already passed the land filled with rocky spires known, as The Beaks. It was mid-afternoon and they're now headed to the shoreline. But something was following them, when they heard a craws sound. Soren look on his left side and it was a crow.

Soren: "You know, I think that crow is following us."

Twilight: "Yes. I've had my eye on him for a while."

Suddenly, ten crows surround them in all sides. They seem to have a bone sticking through their nostrils and their feathers were dyed violet. The crows have a blue paint on their beaks. And under their beaks has a rope, with beads on them. And also they have light blue eyes.

Digger looked nervously and said: "Know what an owl say when he's pecked by a crow?"

Twilight: "Really, Digger, must you?"

Gylfie: "Ow!" She yelped, when a crow pecked her right in the tail feather with its sharp beak.

Digger: "That's right, "ow"!" He cried out, when another crow flew under and pecked him in the chest.

The crows were squawking and pecking them. They were out of control. The owls must get to the Sea of Hoolemere and warn the Guardians. They just got to. But these crows were throwing them off course.

Twilight: "Hey! Get out of here!" As he held his lute, a crow came out of nowhere and snatched it right out of his talons. Now the great gray owl was furious, as he watches the crow carrying his precious instrument. Then he said: "Oh, that is it."

Soren: "Twilight! Your lute!"

Digger: "Oh, let them have it. Good riddance. Oh, wait. Oh, no!"

Twilight: "Oh, yes!"

Soren, Gylfie and Digger: "Mrs. P!"

Twilight: "Come on!"

The owls flew downwards trying to fly as fast as they can to rescue Mrs. P from those crows. The crows were flying through the large basalt rocks. One crow carries the lute and was protect by his friends, as they were soaring down into the lake. Mrs. P sticks her head out of the lute and she's enjoying this crazy flying, while being carried by a crow. Then she started laughing, having a good time. And then, the owls were catching up to them.

Soren: "Mrs. P! I'm coming!"

Twilight goes after his lute, but the crow drops it in midair and another crow caught the lute.

Mrs. P: "Soren, look!"

The crows were squawking, as if they're communicating each other. Then the crow dropped the lute again. Soren dives down to save his nest-maid.

Mrs. P: "Help!"

But when the young barn owl got to the lute, another crow caught it again and both of the crows started laughing at them.

Soren: "They're too fast!"

Twilight: "I'll get you closer. We're going to lock talons!"

Soren: "What?"

Twilight: "Trust me! I know what I'm doing!"

Soren: "Yeah, but have you done this before?"

Twilight holds his grip on the young barn owl's talons onto his and said: "No, but I've always wanted to try it! Hold on!" Then he went into a midair back flip, and then he lets go of the young barn owl. Soren screams, being thrown in the air so fast like a shooting star. Then the young barn owl sees the crows headed towards the rock pillar in the middle of the lake. There in the top of the rock pillar has an ornate gate carved with stone. As Soren got closer to them, the crows perched on the rock pillar, while the other one holding the lute and Mrs. P. The crow hovers over on the rock pillar, then it lets go of the lute and Mrs. P along with it.

Soren: "Mrs. P!" The young barn owl flew down and caught the lute by its strings. Then he landed on the cliff and then Twilight, Gylfie and Digger all landed on the cliff as well.

Twilight: "Get out of here! Begone!" He scared the crows and they took off.

Soren: "Oh, Mrs. P. Are you okay?"

Mrs. P: "Quite a ride. Let's do that again."

Soren, Gylfie and Digger started chuckling to each other. Twilight was quite impress by the young owl and said: "Owl, you surely can fly."

Soren: "Thank you, Twilight."

Twilight: "Well, here we are." The great gray owl gestured with his wing.

The stone ornate gate overlooks the Sea of Hoolemere and what a sight. It's stretch as far as they can see. The setting sun was just over the horizon, as its sunlight glistens the reflection on the water surface, making it shimmer. This is it, their journey is almost complete.

Soren: "The Sea of Hoolemere."

Gylfie: "It's just so big."

Digger: "Yes, it's a right big puddle there."

Twilight: "I don't know. You really think the Guardians are out there?"

Soren: "They have to be."

Voice: "The band!"

The owls jumped, when they heard a voice and they looked around to see, who was there.

Voice: "Finally."

Twilight: "Who's' there?"

Voice: "Your arrival 'twas foretold. 'Twas foretold trespasses would land on my shore." The voice owner appeared and it was a short-beaked echidna. But this Short-beaked echidna has blue paint on face and spines. Some were beads and feathers. And he's carries a small wooden staff, that has a rope tied into it. The rope was holding the bones and the teeth. The bones were also painted blue. And it rattles, with a slightness movement of the wooden staff.

Rapunzel: "Soren, who's that?"

Soren: "He's the shaman echidna."

Rapunzel: "The what?"

Soren: "The shaman echidna."

Rapunzel: "Okay, so what can you tell me about him?"

Soren: "Well, the shaman echidna is known to the stories of Ga'Hoole. Where he foretells the future and knows about the Great Tree. Some say the echidna waits for those who are good-hearted and strong mind. And legend has it that his spines can guide you to the Great Tree."

Rapunzel: "Wow. That is very interesting."

Soren: "Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot. Do you remember the crows?"

Rapunzel: "You mean the crows that were pecking on you and your friends. The ones, who snatch Twilight's lute and Mrs. P. Sure I remember, why you ask?"

Soren: "Well, it turns out. Those were his."

Rapunzel: "What?"

Soren: "Yup. They were leading us to him."

Rapunzel: "Huh. And I thought they were being mischief…my mistake. Okay, so what happens next?"

Soren: "Well, let's see."

Back to the Sea of Hoolemere

Soren: "Look, we mean you no harm." He backs up, when the short-beaked echidna was walking towards him.

Echidna: "Yes, 'Twas foretold as well."

Gylfie: "We've flown a long way."

Echidna: "Also foretold."

Digger walked up to the echidna and said: "And we're very tired."

Echidna: "'Twas foretold! I know all. Now, stated your desire, owl." He held his wooden staff up to Soren.

Soren: "Well-"

Gylfie: "Wait. If you really know all, then how come you don't know that?"

Echidna: "Ah! 'Twas foretold there would be one who doubts."

Gylfie rolled her eyes and said: "Is anyone else having trouble with this?"

Digger: "Yes, I kind of am."

Soren: "Da said "guided by the spines of the echidna." Wait! Wait, you're an echidna!"

Echidna: "I am the echidna." Behind him were the crows. They perch on the cliff and the stone ornate gate. Then the old echidna continued: "And it was foretold you that would need some help getting here."

Soren: "Well, then I should tell you, we seek the Guardians."

Gylife: "He should already know that." She whispered to Soren.

Echidna: "I do, doubter." He flicks his tongue out for a moment and then said: "Go on."

Soren: "Da said your spines can guide us."

Echidna: "And they will. Now, to reach the Tree, keep between the whale's Fin and the eye of Glaux." He gestured up his wooden staff to the constellations and continued: "Never go outside those stars." The bones from his wooden staff were pointing out the direction. Then the old echidna said: "Now, go! All of you."

Soren spread his wings, but then drop them and he looked at the others with confusion. They were unsure of this echidna.

Echidna: "'Twas foretold that the band would hesitate." He scratches his chin and continued: "But that in time would become a family. And a family needs all of its members to play their parts." He walks up to Twilight and said: "The warrior."

Twilight: "A poet warrior, please. Thank you."

Echidna: "*Sigh* Fine, strong and noble." Then he walks up to Digger, who stood straight. And the old echidna said: "Tracker, sturdy and faithful." Digger smiled. Then he walks up to Gylfie and said: "A navigator, who doubts." (Sharply tone)

Gylfie turn her head away and said: "humph."

Then the old echidna walks up to Soren and said: "Leader, whose gizzard is strong. And finally, of course, the heart."

Mrs. P: "Aw."

Echidna: "Wait. Are you a snake?"

Mrs. P: "Yes, I am."

Echidna groan to himself, then walk away and continued: "You're all come this far, each protecting the other. So go. Look to the sky and fly."

Soren: "All right. Let's go."

The band spread their wings, went through the ornate gate and now flying straight towards the sea. They were going to do this, matter what.

Echidna: "Remember, when your wings are weak…your spirits done…and you've flown as far as you can…you're half way there!"

Gylfie: "What did he say?" She asked Digger.

Digger: "We're half way there! Oh, yeah. Woo-hoo! This is gonna be a breeze."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

When the band flew across the sea, a huge blizzard came upon them. Gylfie and Digger started yelling, as they were blown by the gusting wind.

Gylfie: "We're lost!" The elf owl was blown by the wind again, and then she said: "I can't find my bearings." She was unable to navigate in this mist.

Twilight: "We have to find the island!"

The owls have been flying in this snowstorm for a while, now. And they weren't so sure if the island is really there. But Soren however, he and his gizzard were tremble with excitement. The Great Tree is out there in this blizzard. He can feel it. If anyone, who can put a stop these Pure Ones and save his brother, it's the Guardians. Soren still believe in them.

Soren: "We're in the mist. The Tree must be on the other side. I can feel it in my gizzard!"

Digger: "Your gizzard? Does anyone else have any more solid information about how much further it is?"

Twilight notices there was something wrong with Digger. The burrowing owl was flying differently than the other. Then the great gray owl shouts: "Digger, why are you flying like that?"

Digger: "Like what?" He looked back and then said: "You know how I fly."

Twilight: "It's not that!"

Gylfie: "Digger! Your wings!"

Digger looked back and gasps. His wings were cover with ice. This is the worst thing for a bird to fly in the cold weather, especially burrowing owls. Then the burrowing owl said: "I think…." He tilts his head and then said: "Goodbye." He was plummeting down into the sea.

Soren: "Digger." Soren folded his wings and dive down after his friend.

Gylfie and Twilight: "Digger!" They try to go after their friend. But Gylfie was blown by the wind again and Twilight went after her.

Twilight: "Aah Digger!" He holds his lute, where Mrs. P was in. Snakes can't survive on cold weather. She stands inside, where it's warm.

Soren flew downward, as he sees Digger falling towards the sea. The young barn owl went further down and then he manages to catch the wind with his wings. As he reach for the water's surface of the Sea of Hoolemere. Digger was nowhere to be found. Then the young barn owl said: "Digger." There was no response. He said it again: "Digger?" No response from his friend. Soren was devastated, that he lost his friend and said: "Oh, no. No." He was about to fly back to his friends. Then suddenly, a large snowy owl appears from the ocean waves. He's wearing a helmet and battle claws. The helmet has an engraving leaf symbol, and both of the armor is carved with golden leaves. His feathers were white as snow. Soren's beak was hanging, as he watches snowy owl with amazement. He couldn't believe his own eyes, it was a real life Guardian. And in the snowy owl's clutches was Digger. The burrowing owl smiled and was safe from the sea. Soren gasps, as he looks on his left and there was another snowy owl. This snowy owl is a female and her feathers were white with dark spotting. Her helmet and battle claws were also gold, but different from male.

The female snowy owl hovers to Soren and said: "Can you fly with me?"

Soren: "There are…." He almost lost his word for a moment, but then said: "There are five of us."

The female snowy owl: "Yes. We know." She smiled and turned around.

Soren follows the two snowy owls. And when Gylfie and Twilight appear in the mist, they too follow them and finally made it out of the snowstorm. And out there was the afternoon sky. The setting sun is halfway on the horizon. Upon them was a small gnarled tree grown in the volcanic rock and within the branches were two owls.

CHIMING! From the branches, a guard owl of the small gnarled tree ringed the gong with a huge mallet. Soren looked back with amazement, as they pass through the small tree and were now headed towards what looks like a large stone ornate gates. In the entrance of it, was naturally on the rocky shores. The owls passed through the stone ornate gates.

The young barn owl began to smile, as he sees another gnarled tree it was gigantic. It was the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, they were finally here. The owls landed on the platform. Soren looked at the Tree with awe. There are thousands of owls flying, and walking on the bridges. The Tree was filled with lit torches, candles and the banners. And hanging on the branches were lit seashell candle-holders, the wind chimes, and those shiny ornaments. Even the waterfalls, hollows and trunks were there. Soren has never seen anything so magnificent.

Soren's guide

Soren: "The Great Tree of Ga'Hoole. Oh, have you ever seen anything so awe-inspiring? Thousands of years old…it rises hundreds of feet in the air_…_and is protected by a layer of thick fog…that parts only for those worthy of being welcomed…into the Guardians' lair._ No one knows for sure how such a magnificent tree…came to grow on this remote volcanic rock…in the middle of the Sea of Hoolemere. But, perhaps, guided by Glaux, the great spirit…it seemed to grow with an understanding of the Guardians' needs…forming comfortable hollows…that cater to all the different types of owls…who dwell within its branches. For the Great Tree is world in itself…a thriving self-contained civilization…dedicated to the discovery and development…of each individual owl's unique gifts and talents. A society structured to educate each of its inhabitants…making them productive, well rounded…and fulfilled. At its base, near the roots, is the Great Hall…the king and queens' quarters and the parliament. It is said these rooms are located here to remind the Guardians…that their power is rooted in the commitment…to earthly values, goodness, equality and nobility of deed. The thick protected trunk houses the Hatchery…the Library, the Store rooms…and sleeping quarters, the rooms which support the Guardians' life. And in the branches of knowledge…where each owl learns to extend his or her abilities for the good of all. Search and Rescue, Ga'Hoolology, Weather Interpretation, Navigation…and colliering, the study of fire. Some said the Great Tree was only a myth…that is was merely the stuff of legend and could not possibly be real. But I believed._ And now, I've seen the Great Tree for myself. So remember keep your dreams in your heart…and they can come true.

Rapunzel: "Wow, that's so amazing. And this Great Tree it's-it's…I can't even describe it."

Soren: "*Laughing* I know. It's incredible and I'll never stop believing in those stories that my Da told me. The stories, my dreams it led me to the Guardians."

Rapunzel: "Your dream seems to be coming true. But what about me, will my dreams ever come true?"

Soren: "Of course, it will. You just have to believe and keep your dreams in your heart."

Rapunzel: "Well, if you say so, Soren. Then I'll keep on believing until it comes true."

Soren: "Good."

Rapunzel: "Okay, now back to the story. What happens next? Did you and Gylfie tell the Guardians about the owlets that were capture and being use as slaves, when they are now moon-blink? And tell them about what Metal Beak and the Pure Ones are planning to do with the flecks? And use it to rule the world."

Soren: "Yes, we told them."

Rapunzel: "Did, they believe you?"

Soren: "Well, the Guardians weren't sure if I was telling the truth."

Rapunzel: "Oh."

Soren: "But, there was one owl, who believes me."

Rapunzel: "Really, who- Oh, wait minute. You're not gonna tell me, who it is. Are you?"

Soren shake his head and said: "Nope."

Rapunzel: "*Sighs* Fine, then. Let's continue the story."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Owls and owlets in all over the Great Tree were trying to see what's going on inside the parliament. But they couldn't see or hear anything.

Then the little burrowing owlet was running towards it and says: "Out of my way. I can't see!" He was passing through the crowd and when he got there, the guards were guarding the entrance of the parliament, not letting any owls in. Then the burrowing owlet started hopping and then says: "I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Rapunzel: "Aww, how cute." Rapunzel looked at the owls, trying to see what's inside the hollow and was curious about it. Then she said: "Soren, what's this hollow called?"

Soren: "Well, this hollow is called the parliament."

Rapunzel: "Parliament"? What's that?"

Soren: "The parliament is where the King and Queen and all the rybs are gathered and they are the members of the parliament. They have a meeting to discuss about the important issue of the Great Tree and making the decisions. And other times they choose a student, who have been tested and becomes a Guardian."

Rapunzel: "Wow, its sounds like a lot of work for being a member. Huh?"

Soren: "Yes, but as a member, you have to take things seriously, when you're in the parliament."

Rapunzel: "Seriously enough, to tell about that owl."

Soren: "*Laughing* Nice try, Rapunzel…but no."

Rapunzel: "Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll just figure it out on my own."

Soren smiled and said: "All right. But still won't tell you."

Rapunzel moaned.

Back to the parliament

Inside, the parliament is the largest of all the hollows. There were lit torches and candles all around. And there it has a long, white curved and out of place bare branch. The bare branch has blue leathers with golden carves and lines on each side. Then on the top perch of the branch were the Guardians. Then on top of them were the metal badges. It symbols for each of owls. On the left, there's a boreal owl, great-horned owl, spotted owl, great gray owl, and the elder burrowing owl. Then on the right, there's an elf owl, the elder short-eared owl, saw-whet owl, barn owl, and whiskered screech owl. And in the middle were the two snowy owls named Boron and Barran. They're ones who saved Digger and lead the three owls to the Great Tree. And they are the King and Queen of Ga'Hoole.

Then on the below parts of the parilament hollow, there it has a stump in the middle and on top of it is a dome shaped glass. This stump has two stands one on bottom, and one up top. The stands are made of wood and it also has blue leathers with golden metal lines on it. And the stump has three handles on each side, and with a rope tied to it. The stump is called a star projector. Then on the top perch of the star projector stand were Soren and Gylfie. They told the Guardians, about the Pure Ones and the owlets that were being scratched from their homes, moon-blinked and use for slavery. They even told them about the Pure Ones' leader Metal Beak, that he is real and plans to take over the world with the power of the flecks. After the conversation, things didn't turn out as they planned.

Great-horned owl: "I'm concerned about this fleck material of which they speak. It could be a weapon. Could be a new shield or armor."

Rapunzel: "There so many owls to pick from…but which one? Which?"

Barran: "Having examined them, Your Majesty…they do show signs of the trails they described."

The elder short-eared owl: "It beggars belief to think that these brave owlets would fly here by themselves…to spin a fairy tale."

Great gray owl: "Heh-heh-heh." The great gray owl named Allomere laughed the owlets' tale.

The elder short-eared owl: "Does my lord Allomere feel otherwise?"

Allomere: "Oh, good Glaux. Boron, your Majesty, if I understand this correctly…Metal Beak is not a myth…he's building a slaves army of moon-blinked owlets…and is planning to conquer the world with magical pellet debris. Without intending any disrespect…and particularly to my little friends, who have been through so much…such a story simply stretches plausibility too far."

Rapunzel: "Nope, definitely not that owl." In her mind: _"Hmm, shouldn't Allomere be helping and fixing the problem. I mean, he is the Guardian. He could of least care and be serious about this!"_

Then suddenly, a whiskered screech owl started laughing and then started coughing.

Allomere wasn't amused by the screech owl's interruption. Then the great gray owl said: "Does that notion strike Ezylryb as amusing?"

Ezylryb turned around and said: "What cheek! What's amusing to me is that you would cover yourself by besmirching these fliers." This whiskered screech owl has a lazy left eye with a scar. His feathers are grayish-white with brown. And it looks like he's missing a toe on his right talon. He must have been, through a gruesome battle in his time. And he is a very old owl.

Rapunzel: "Hmm." In her mind: _"This owl, Ezylryb. He does seem to care about the owlets' story and understands the issue. Maybe he's the owl, that Soren mention early. It has to be him."_

Allomere: "Perhaps my good fellow Ezylryb wishes us to race back to war."

Ezylryb: "*Roll his eyes* No, no."

Allomere: "Perhaps he'd write poem about it from his hollow, while the rest of us- Well, while the rest of us had our talons deformed too."

Ezylryb: "Uh-huh."

Allomere: "But I say caution…when the losses could be so many."

Ezylryb flew over and perched in front of the great gray owl with anger in his eyes. And then he said: "I would never counsel rushing blindly into war…but for a cause such as the one the boy described…for a violation of peace so blatant, so powerful…of course I'd fight! What other course to take? And if you think I'm a coward, or I'd simply urge others on, I'll fight now." The whiskered screech owl was in his attack position. Allomere too, did the same.

Rapunzel: "Uh-oh. This isn't good."

Boron: "Order." The male snowy owl banged the small gavel on his right talon.

Ezylryb: "Boron, you can judge the winner."

Boron: "Mildly, owls. We're trying to seek the truth."

Soren: "The truth?" The young barn owl speaks up and continued: "I told you the truth. The Pure Ones exist. They've kidnapped me and dozens of owlets from our hollows. They want to enslave us all and rule our world without pity." All the members of the parliament frowned with sympathy and regret. Then Soren continued: "Yes, the only proof I have are my words. But words were the only proof I ever had that you were real. And still, I believed."

Ezylryb looked over to Boron and said: "And you would argue with that?"

Boron: "I will not argue with it."

Allomere: "Your Majesty, my search and rescue chaw…is scheduled to leave on a routine survey during the next full moon. Perhaps we could-"

Boron: "No." The male snowy owl interrupted, and then, he continued: "You shall leave immediately. Take your best owls with your Allomere. And be thorough." The meeting has decided. Boron slammed his gavel down and ending the meeting.

Rapunzel: "Well, Soren, you did it. You told the Guardians. Now all they need is the evidence. And when, they find it. Bam! Metal Beak and his Pure Ones will be brought to justice. Oh, and that owl, Ezylryb. He's the one who a defended you, right?"

Soren: "Yes that's correct. And I'm glad that he did. If it wasn't for him, we would never gotten this far."

Rapunzel: "Yeah, indeed. Those owls weren't really proved by your story, especially that Allomere owl. He was being disrespectful. The way he laughs at you guys, wasn't very nice. And not to mention, he's supposed to help owls in needs!"

Soren: "You're absolutely right, Rapunzel. Guardians like him, shouldn't act like this."

Rapunzel: "And something about him, doesn't feel right. For starters his voice sounds familiar. And I can't put my finger on it. But I think he's the unknown owl. Maybe, I'm not so sure. Hopefully this story will give me some clues. But in the meantime, let's continue the story."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Allomere and his two soldiers already fully-armored, and were now leaving the Tree. They're set out to investigate and see if the boy's stories are true. And high above in the sleeping hollows of the Great Tree. Soren and Gylfie watched the soldiers with awe.

Soren: "Wow."

Gylfie: "Soren, we did it."

Soren: "Yeah. Yeah, I guess we did." He watches Allomere and the two soldiers flying over into the sea. Then he said: "I just hope Allomere finds the owlets."

Then Soren and Gylfie saw the old whiskered screech owl from the parliament hollow and the one, who defended them. Ezylryb flew in and perched onto the branch. He watched Allomere and the soldiers flying through the stone ornate gates, and then went into the Sea of Hoolemere. Then he said: "Oh, to be a young owl with a taste of for adventure…arriving to the Tree for the first time. Well done to hold your own in there." He turns his head towards Soren and continued: "Some more nice strong gizzards." Then he turns around, and then says: "The Tree always needs them." The old whiskered screech owl flew down off the Tree branch. Flies away in the night with his descend trilling. The two young owlets were confused by this old screech owl.

Soren: "He is one strange owl."

Gylfie: "I think he might be missing a few talons."

Feminine voice: "And a good bath." Gylfie startled, as she heard someone behind. She looked on her right and saw an owl. Then she bumps into Soren getting his attention, seeing that they've got company. The young barn owl looked at his friend, then he looks up and noticed there was a female short eared owl standing next to them. She was young and has the same age as the owlets. Then the female short eared owl continued: "Gross old owl." She looked at the owlets, and then says: "You'll want to stay out of his chaw if you ask me."

Gylfie: "Chaw?"

Short eared owl: "*Roll her eyes and Sighed* I'll tell you on the way to dinner." The female short eared owl jumped off the branch and spread her wings out. Then she turns her head and said: "You're already late." The female short eared owl glides downwards in the lower level of the Great Tree. The two owlets looked at each other and started following the female short eared owl. They flew down carefully, as the other owls were flying through. And down in the bottom, there was a maze of wooden bridges all around the Great Tree. The candles and torches were lit, making the bridges look brighter in the night.

Rapunzel: "Wow, it looks so beautiful at night."

The two owlets have managed to keep up with the female short eared owl. Then the female short eared owl landed onto the bridge, she clears her throat, and then said: "Now, Matron's instructed me to give you lot a rundown on the way we do things here. During your basic training-"

Soren sees the owls singing in choirs. Then he said: "Wait, wait, wait. Basic training?" The young barn owl steps back a little, letting the three little burrowing owlets through, then started walking. Gylfie flew out of the way. The three little burrowing owlets were too busy talking and didn't even seem noticed her there.

Short eared owl: "You don't just become a Guardian overnight. It takes years. Years."

Gylfie tries to catch up with them and where she sees a family of boreal owls passing by. Then the two boreal owlets looked towards her and said: "Hello."

Gylfie: "Hi."

Short eared owl: "Only our absolute best…are chosen to be-"

Gylfie: "Wait. Who are you?" She asked the short eared owl.

The female short eared owl turned her head around, and then said: "Are you going to keep interrupting me?" (Impolite tone) Gylfie raised her eyebrow and grunts with confusion. This short eared owl was clearly rude and disrespectful. Then the female short eared owl continued: "Now, if, however unlikely, you do have talent…" Gylfie turned her head and noticed Soren, acting so strangely. The young barn owl stares at the female short eared owl with a smile on his face, seeing she's very pretty and very intelligent owl. And then, the female short eared owl continued: "You'll be trapped, or selected, for a specialized chaw." She turned away from them and continued: "Or squadron."

Suddenly, an owl holding a basket was flying and went right passed the owlets. Soren snapped out of it. Then the female short eared owl continued: "There's navigation, healing." The young barn owl chuckles at his friend that they almost got hit by the basket. Then he went back to staring at the female short eared owl again, and then he follows her. The female short eared owl continued: "Search and rescue…blacksmithing." Gylfie however, was having some problems with the other owls, as they were passing through her. The young elf owl tries to get out of the way and wasn't quite pleased of being step on. And then, the female short eared owl continued: "Weather interpretation, colliering. I expect to be placed in the navigation chaw myself." Soren have managed to catch up with the female short eared owl. Then the female short eared owl stopped, turned around towards Soren and said: "Name's Otulissa, by the way."

Soren: "I'm-I'm Soren. Heh"

Gylfie rolled her eyes and scoffs.

Otulissa gestured her right wing and said: "I believe your friends are in there." The two owlets walked into the dining hollow. There were owls perching on the Tree platforms and branches, feasting on a delicious prepared meal. The meals are insects, mice, rats, voles, beetles, caterpillars and worms. And serve with beverages, the tea kettles of milkberry teas. Soren and Gylfie see their friends Digger, Twilight, and Mrs. P. They were on the platform next to the owlets.

Gylfie: "Digger! Hi! *Laughing*"

Soren smiled and rolled his eyes. He and Gylfie fluttered up onto the Tree platform. And they watched their friend. Digger was recovered from after flying into the blizzard and now he's eating a clay bowl of green caterpillars. The burrowing owl was moving his bowl around, getting all the caterpillars.

Soren: "How's the food, Digger?"

Digger stopped eating, stood up, holding his bowl, and then he speaks indistinctly. His mouth was stuff with the caterpillars. Making it hard to understand, when he talks with his mouth open.

Soren: "Uh?"

Twilight: "He said "good," but he thinks it'll go better with a little music."

Digger spits out the caterpillars and said: "What?"

Twilight: "And this looks like a decent crowd." Twilight plucked his lute's strings and started playing the instrument, making a sweet melody. The owlets turned their heads and they were interested in the music, including Mrs. P. She was dancing along.

Gylfie: "He's actually pretty good, you know."

Digger: "Oh, I guess. If you like that sort of thing." Then the burrowing owl went back to his bowl and continued eating on his caterpillars.

Soren and Gylfie started laughing, and then they joined in with their friends, eating the prepared meal. Then after setting down in the dining hollow, the band went to see Boron. They're about to learn the ways of the Great Tree and how to become Guardian.

Boron: "Here at the Great Tree…every owl trains in different skills we call "chaws." The snowy owl used the stick to point out the chart circle, where there are pictures of badge symbols. Then the snowy owl point to the picture and said: "You'll study tracking…navigating, combat. But maybe you're a blacksmith." Boron pointed in the blacksmithing badge.

The band went into the forge hollow, where there are helmets and battle claws in all kinds. The great horned owl named Bubo is the ryb of this chaw. He teaches owls how to create an object out of metal. And forging the metals is by using the tools to bend and cut. Bubo is the Guardians' blacksmith and one of the members of the parliament. The owls watched, as Bubo bangs his hammer into the hot metal. He wears blacksmithing goggles to protect his eyes, from the fire sparks. Soren looked all around the battle armors that Bubo made. The young barn owl was amazed. Then after the chaw, they went to the tracking chaw, where an elder burrowing owl named Speo is the ryb of this chaw. And he is also the member of the parliament. Speo teaches the owls how to track the animals' whereabouts, even its sizes, heath and age. The foot prints of animals are also in the tracking chaw. And Otulissa was there too. Then Speo lets Digger go first.

Digger went to the ground and said: "Here I come, here I come." The owls stepped back and put their wings up to cover faces. Otulissa looks back and wonders why they're acting like that. Then Digger started digging into the ground and the dirt hits Otulissa in the face. The female short eared owl uses her left wing to avoid the dirt and wasn't pleased by this burrowing owl's digging.

Twilight: "Digger!"

Digger stops digging and found a small shell in his beak, but then a hermit crab came out of it, and snapped at the burrowing owl. Then the burrowing owl yelped: "Ow!" He lets go of the hermit crab, then went back to ground, and then he says: "Hey! Hold it. Hang on, hang on." Without noticing, the hermit crab went for Digger's tail feather and snapped at him with its claw. The burrowing owl felt the pain and said: "Ow!" All young owls started laughing, except for Speo. He just rolled his eyes at him.

After the tracking chaw, they went to the parliament hollow, where the elder short eared owl named Strix Struma was there and she's the ryb of the navigation chaw. And she is also the member of the parliament. The band and Otulissa perched on the star projector stand. The small and medium sized owls, such as Gylfie and Digger perched on the handle stands. The hollow was dark, candles and torches were out. And they couldn't see anything. Then Strix Struma puts the handle of the stump, and then the glass dome gave a huge light. It brightens the top of the parliament ceiling. The ceiling has animals and the constellations carving in gold. She teaches the owls how to navigate the stars and study what they are. Gylfie gazed at the carvings with awe and observing them. Then after the navigation chaw, the one of the band went into the search and rescue chaw. Soren was in the air, holding the two sticks in his talons and his opponent was Strix Struma. She's taking over this chaw, while Allomere is away from his mission. Then both of the owls charged at each other and started fighting in midair, swinging their battle sticks. Strix Struma was teaching him how to fight in combat, learning the right time to strike at your opponent by using fighting skills and techniques. The sticks are to be used for practices and training. Then Soren and Strix Struma blocked their battle sticks, and then they smiled at each other.

And then after the search and rescue chaw, all the owls of the Great Tree are gathered in this beautiful night. Soren and Gylfie were perched onto the branch, holding their lit lanterns. The lanterns are made of leaves with a little fire inside of it. Then the two owlets release their lanterns and watched, as theirs were floating away. And all the other owls' lanterns were floating into the night sky.

Rapunzel: "*Gasps* Soren, what are those."

Soren: "What?"

Rapunzel: "Those things, floating in the air. What are those?"

Soren: "What, these?" He gestured his wing.

Rapunzel: "Yes."

Soren: "Oh, those are called lanterns."

Rapunzel: "Lanterns?"

Soren: "Yup, we make them in the Great Tree."

Rapunzel: "Wow! It looks so amazing." Rapunzel stared at the lanterns and then she sighed.

Soren: "Hey, what matter?"

Rapunzel: "Nothing." She lowered her head.

Soren: "Rapunzel, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Rapunzel: "Well." Rapunzel took a deep breath, then she said: "You see…I been in that tower, looking upon my window. Hoping that someday, I'll finally have my dream and to see the floating lights. Like this."

Soren: "Wow, I never knew you were so determined to see the lights."

Rapunzel: "Yes. I am determined."

Soren: "Well, in that case you should. After this story, we'll go to the Great Tree and float the lanterns. You and me together."

Rapunzel: "*Gasps* Really!"

Soren smiled and nodded.

Rapunzel started cheering with excitement and said: "Oh, I can't believe this! I'm finally gonna see the floating lights! This is going to be the most bested day ever for me. Thank you, so much, Soren."

Soren: "You're welcome. Now let's continue the story."

Back to the Great Tree

The band were walking and laughing with enjoy, as Digger was making one of his owl jokes. But then, Soren turn his head and stopped. He sees the old whiskered screech owl.

Ezylryb spread out his wings slowly and both of his eyes were closed. In front of him was a torch with the bed of hot coals. The fire sparks were popping the hot coals and the smoke was spreading in the air. Then the old whiskered screech owl opened his eyes and said: "Fire, boy. It's lifeblood of the Tree. There's nothing more dangerous." He eyeballed at Soren, and then said: "Hm?"

Soren flew to the search and rescue chaw, where his friends are there. And he managed to stay on time.

Strix Struma: "Owls." The short eared owl throws the stick. Twilight jumped of the branch and caught it with a laugh of triumph in his voice. Then Strix Struma shows his opponent and reveals it was an elf owl. She has the same size as Gylfie and ready to fight.

Twilight: "You must be joking." (Insulted tone)

But then suddenly, the elf owl hits Twilight in the chin, as she back-flipped in midair. Then she swings her stick and smacked the great gray owl in the face, and then she spins around. And finally, she swings her stick, and then smacked him right in the face again only harder.

The great gray owl couldn't believe that he was beating and underestimated by someone who is small. Then he said: "Preposterous!" The elf owl flies off and Twilight started chasing after her, and then he says: "Come back here! I wasn't ready." His friends were laughing with enjoyment.

Rapunzel: "Never judge an owls' size, Twilight. Or else they'll hit you with the stick."

Then the band flies in the air with the queen. Barran was teaching them about to enjoy life in flying.

Barran: "Feel the air! Follow me." The female snowy owl dives down in midair and the band follows her over the stone ornate gate. They started laughing, and cheering. The band flew higher in the air, and then they back-flipped in midair. Then Soren and his friends flew back to the Great Tree. This is now their new home.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile back on the Beaks, kludd was become a stronger soldier. He has proven his loyalty to Metal Beak, the Pure Ones and queen Nyra. Now he's on the top edge of the stone cliff next to his little sister, Eglantine on the right side of the stone palace chamber. And they're not alone. The Tyto soldiers are all gathered on the lower stone platforms. They are about to hear their leader's speech. Non-Tyto owls weren't allowed in these speeches. Nor the young recruits that trained with the Pure Ones. Only for those who are noble and proud Tytos with the color of pure white on their faces are allowed to be in the the stone palace chamber, whenever the Lord High Tyto's speeches are involved.

Then the Lord High Tyto began his speech and said: "My soldiers, my sons…many of you have heard of me in late-night whisperings…but I assure you, I am not a myth." The large sooty owl was perched on the highest curved stone, next to his mate. Behind him, the moon was clouded in the night making it darker for the sooty owl. But with its moonlight, it shines upon the Lord High Tyto and the great chamber. Then the large sooty owl continued: "I am real. And I stand before you with one simple truth: The strong shall rule the weak." All the Tyto soldiers started growling, as they listen to their leader with agreement. And then, Metal Beak continued: "Long ago, I was viciously attacked by the coward Lyze of Kiel…for defending that truth. Now I wear this mask to conceal my scars. But the metal is strong. It is a symbol of the Pure Ones' strength and resolve. It is time to set a fire that will consume the owl kingdoms…and take back what is rightfully ours! Because we are Tytos! We are *Spits* Pure Ones! And I am Metal Beak!"

His speech gave the Pure Ones strength and pride. They started chanting his name repeatedly and stumping their talons, with the sound of their battle claws clanging onto the hard stone ground. Even the young barn owl Kludd was chanting on and stumping his talon.

Kludd: "_Metal Beak. Metal Beak._"

Eglantine: "Kludd?" But Kludd didn't hear her. He was still chanting on. Then the little barn owlet said it again: "Kludd? Kludd." Kludd stops chanting, knowing that his little sister was trying to say something to him. He turned towards his sister. And then, Eglantine continued: "I miss Ma and Da. I'm scared."

Kludd: "Aww. Don't be. You're with me now. Eglantine, this is our home. They really appreciate us here."

Eglantine: "Kludd, please, could we just go find Soren?"

Kludd: "Hey, hey!" Kludd snapped at his sister and continued: "Forget about Soren. Soren's weak. We're Tytos." Then the young barn owl looked up and noticed Nyra, soaring in the air. And then, he said: "Pure Ones." Kludd is distracted by the female barn owl's beauty.

Eglantine was starting to worry about her brother and said: "Kludd, I promise I won't tell anyone what you're doing. I just wanna go home."

Kludd sighed and said: "All right, Eg."

Eglantine: "So we could go? When?"

Kludd: "Tomorrow." Then Nyra flew in and landed onto the ground next to him. The young barn owl looked at the female barn owl a little. Then he went back to his sister, and then says: "But first, tonight…" Kludd steps aside slowly from his sister and continued: "Just sleep." (Sinister soft tone)

Eglantine started breathing harder and looked at the moon, as it brightens upon her.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

The Great Tree…

Soren went into the Ga'Hoole library. There are a million of books to read from. He flew and searched around the library, sees a book standing on the branch book stand. The young barn owl flew towards it. His eyes widened, as the book shows the title of the legend that his father tells the tale, known as the Chronicle of the Battle of the Ice Claws. With excitement, the young barn owl started reading the book. But the story inside reveals the horrible gruesome, bloodiness, owls fighting in battle for the death. The chronicles were nothing like his father told. Soren sighed in sympathy, move his talon to the red mark that stamped in the each page, as he reads the book and looks at the red mark. Just then, the young barn owl heard someone flapping behind. He looked over to his left, then looks up and sees the old whiskered screech owl landed onto the branch book stand, right in front of him.

Ezylryb looked down at the book, and then said: "Doing some wee-hours *Looked up towards Soren* reading, eh."

Soren: "Yeah. It's the Battle of the Ice Claws. You know, this is my da's favorite story. He used to tell it to us all the time."

Ezylryb: "Well, your da had good taste in authors. You enjoying it?" Then the old whiskered screech owl turns his head and started biting his right leg and talon trying to scratch his feathers.

Soren: "Honestly, it's not at all like my da told it."

Ezylryb stops biting his talon and said: "No? How did he tell it?" Then the old whiskered screech owl went back to scratching his feathers. His feathers were itchy.

Soren: "Well, Da always made it seem so heroic. You know? Like a great victory. Well, in these chronicles, I mean, the battle just sounds like-"

Ezylryb cough out of his feathers, turn his head towards Soren and said: "Like hell."

Soren nods his head in agreement to the old whiskered screech owl. But was surprise by the chronicles.

Then Ezylryb said: "Come on, boy. It's almost first light. You've got a big day tomorrow." As the old whiskered screech owl turn the book pages there was a dried centipede inside of it. He picked the dried centipede up onto his talon and continued: "I'm going to teach you teach you how to really fly." Then the old whiskered screech owl took a bite off of the dried centipede's head and eats it.

Rapunzel: "Oh, yuck! *Making a face.*"

Soren: "I know, Rapunzel, it's disgusting."

Rapunzel: "Okay, I think I'm over it now. So Soren, what do you think of the Battle of the Ice Claws. Is it what your da told you about or is it different from his?"

Soren: "Well, uh. The story from the book is different than my da. The chronicles in the book has more violent. And, let's be honest it's not a pretty sight to read it."

Rapunzel: "Oh, it's almost sounds like a bad story. Is it?"

Soren: "You could say that."

Rapunzel: "Huh-uh." In her mind: "_Hmm, something inside that book must be a history of what the battle is like. Or I dunno know, probably between two enemies fighting to take over or free the owl kingdoms. Who knows?"_

Without noticing, Soren stares at Rapunzel with confusion in his eyes. Then he said: "Hey, are you all right."

Rapunzel snapped out of it and said: "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of what's inside the book. That's all."

Soren: "Oh."

Rapunzel: "But it will have to wait. Right now, let's continue the story."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

A terrible thunderstorm raged. Lightning flashes, thunder crashing above, rain pouring in torrents. Ocean waves roared violently in the Sea of Hoolemere. Harsh wind blows, making air currents swirl around. Looking out from the sleeping hollows, Soren, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight watched the dreadful storm.

The young owls grew nervously as they realize that this is going to be their first day of the weather interpretation chaw. And Ezylryb is gonna be teaching them about flying into the torrent weathers. He's the ryb of this chaw. Soren, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight went out, flew upwards avoiding the storm, to the old whiskered screech owl's hollow. They perched onto the Tree branch, sees Ezylryb coming out of his hollow and ready to begin the chaw. When a short eared owl flew in and perched onto the limb branch next the young owls, Otulissa came. But wasn't too thrilled to be here, turns out she has the same chaw as the rest. There was no time for her to complain, the class is in session. Ezylryb was excited to bring his students to the storm.

But before flying into the thunderstorm, he tells the students to fly in pairs and warn them to not get separate from the group. Then he and his students fly to the sea. And so on, Ezylryb explains his students about the different kinds of air currents, as he flies through the heavy rain.

Ezylryb: "Feel the gutters! The currents in the rain."

The young owls flapped their wings harder, panting with exhaustion. The torrential rain pours on them and water gets in their faces. They thought this chaw was insane and dangerous. And thought their teacher is crazy for sending them out there flying into this maximum thundering storm. Though, Ezylryb is the ryb and has a lot of experience about the weathers. The young owls have no choice, but to accept it and get through the lesson.

Then Ezylryb continued: "A supper! A swillage! Baggywrinkles!"

Otulissa: "Baggywrinkles"?" The female short eared owl scoffed and then said: "He could have at least given us a vocabulary list."

Ezylryb: "Now, this, this is the way *swirls around in midair* to learn!"

Digger: "Oh, yes! This exactly how I want to learn. In a monsoon!"

Then a strong wind blows the young owls, but they've managed to hold on and kept flying.

Ezylryb: "The air currents warm in different ways, *face Twilight* you see…from the sky to the ocean." Then Ezylryb flew down and continued: "You can't *Flew up to Digger* fight them." The old whiskered screech owl flies away from the burrowing owl, but surprised him, and then he continued: "You have to feel them with your *hovers over and looked down at Soren* gizzards."

Soren flapped his wings harder and went pass Ezylryb. He was starting to feel his gizzard.

Ezylryb: "Aha! You see that one?" Soren, see it! It's there. Go for it." The air currents turn the rain into a twister. Soren went towards it. Then the old whiskered screech owl continued: "That's it!" Use your gizzard, boy. Trust it! Fly inside."

And for that confident, Soren calmly open his eyes, letting his gizzard take over and trusting it, as he flies through the rain twister. As the lightning strikes behind him.

Ezylryb: "He sees it. Now he sees it."

Thunder crashes on, but Soren didn't seem to mind. He focuses on the inside of his gizzard using it to fly through the rain, relaxing while he's doing it. Feeling the water coming in his face, the young barn owl closes his eyes, turned over to the side gliding slowly around in the twister.

Ezylryb was amazed to see that Soren is using his gizzard inside of himself, by trusting it and guiding in his instinct. Then the old whiskered screech owl said: "Hold it. Hold it."

But as Soren opened his eyes and fly out of the twister, he then sees Twilight in front of him. The young barn owl loses his focus on his gizzard. He couldn't get out of the way. Soren bumped into Twilight, tumbling down in midair, and was about to fall right into the sea. Gylfie, Digger and Twilight cried out to him with fear, as they watch their friend falling down.

Ezylryb: "Soren." The old whiskered screech owl went after his student.

Soren tumbling down, the storm was too strong for him to fly away. It's nothing he can do, except being thrown into the sea and be drowned alive.

Ezylryb flew downwards and goes in for the young barn owl. Soren was getting closer to the sea. But then, Ezylryb quickly flew under him, then flipping the young barn owl over. Soren manage to catch the wind and was safe from the sea, but could've been killed.

Then Ezylryb said to him: "Owl, come to my hollow."

Soren didn't understand what just happen. But class dismissed and he did what his teacher said, then follow the old whiskered screech owl. And can't help but thinking about what he did wrong in the twister, and what Ezylryb will say about it. But for now he's in a confusing state.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

In the fog night, Allomere and his soldiers sneak on the top cliff of the jagged rock, lowering walk quietly to the edge. As the owls looked down, horror came to them. Through the canyon, they see hundreds and hundreds of owlets. Shock in their eyes, the owls soon to realize, all stories the boy told were true. The Pure Ones, moon blinking owlets all true.

Eagle owl: "Lord Allomere, the boy was right. Those owlets, we have to rescue them."

Allomere: "Caution." The great gray owl stopped his soldier, and then said: "We mustn't rush in blindly. We don't know what we're up against." The great gray owl looks up, saw a group of fruit bats and said: "Now, see those bats?" The fruit bats were flying somewhere in the canyons. Then Allomere said: "Follow them. I'll wager we'll discover the full extent of their plan."

The owls follow the fruit bats. In daylight, the bats fly to The Beaks, unaware of the silent soldiers following them.

Allomere: "Hold!"

The owls stop following the fruit bats and landed onto another jagged rock. The two soldiers waited for Allomere's orders. The great gray owl looked closely down, sees the fruit bats with two Tyto storm troopers on the platform. The bats flew away from the storm troopers. Then he looks up, sees another Tyto storm trooper on the high towering rock. The great gray owl turns his head to his soldiers and said: "I'll take out that one, you get the two down on the platform."

The two soldiers nod, then flew to the towering rock, where the Tyto storm troopers are there on the platform. The owls went on both side of the towering rock. The eagle owl goes on the right and the great horned owl goes on the left, they're in their attack position. The two soldiers went for the Tyto storm troopers, open their razor sharp talons with armored battle claws, and then strike their enemies behind.

The great horned owl turns the Tyto storm trooper over with his talon to have a look at the enemy. But surprisingly, it wasn't the storm trooper at all. It's a fake. Seem to be a battle owlipoppen. The battle owlipoppen is a training dummy, stuff with feathers inside of the brown sack cloth material in an owl shape. It's to be used for training and how to fight with an opponent, but as a training dummy.

Great horned owl: "What is this?"

The question went shortly after, when the eagle owl heard a bat screech. He turn around, sees two fruit bats landing on some kind of a large wooden mechanism contraption, only there are three rope pullies on each side. In the middle of the pulley, one rope is hanged on the top. Over the pullies, three hooks hanging down on each of the ropes are tied up and hold the rope nets below. Inside those rope nets were rocks. The rocks are support of the pullies and they're in each three rope nets. The two fruit bats grab the wooden handle, that controls the mechanism and pull it back. The system of the three pullies wheeled around with the ropes running. The rocks of the rope nets went down, opening the top lid of the large metal container on the towering rock. Releasing, a electromagnetic energy.

The two soldiers scream, their gizzards became affected, giving them an excruciating torment. They realize this was a trap and the blue electromagnetic is the flecks. It's the only reason their gizzards are weakening by the energy. The two soldiers couldn't move. The energy of the flecks was too powerful for them to escape. Soon they were killed and been eating by the bats, none of them didn't survive of that ghastly trap.

Allomere however, was on the high towering rock, watching the scene of his two top soldiers die into the horrific trap. Next to him, is the Lord High Tyto's queen, Nyra. She came out of the shadows and watched. They've plan the whole thing, luring his soldiers down on the platform to test out the trap and it's complete. Now the Pure Ones are ready to unleash their secret weapon. All Allomere has to do is bring all the Guardians. But before he does it, the great gray owl needs an owlet to show prove for the Guardians to believe. And they'll think he rescue one, and survive from the battle. Then perched onto the high towering rock, Kludd the young barn owl told the great gray owl just who a take.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

The rage storm passed, mist spreading over the seas. Right above the Tree limb, Ezylryb invite his student Soren into his hollow. Inside the hollow, are cluttered with books, scrolls, gadgets and hanged ornaments. For a ryb, he's very scientific with bird and animal skeletons. And collects leaves, and flowers to experiment on. All five curved wood pillars were painted in blue with dark orange art nouveau designs. The top ceiling is painted in dark red color. Around the middle and bottom parts of the pillars are wood carved ribbed band rings that have little bits of yellow paint on them. These five pillars are arranged in a circle.

The old whiskered screech owl puts on his old battle claw, perched onto a torch in the center and started raking the hot coals, to keep the hollow toasty warm. He mutters, as rake the hot coals. Soren stands on other side, looking worry. The young barn owl couldn't stop thinking of what happen in the rain twister. And what he did wrong, lose focus on his gizzard, falling down in the storm and almost died. Soren doesn't know how to explain it to his mentor, about all of this. Feeling more and more nervous, the young barn owl spoke.

Soren: "I don't know happened."

Ezylryb didn't respond, took off his battle claw, flew and perched onto the top small twisted branch, holding an open book, as the book stand.

The young barn owl looked at his mentor, writing down in his book with a feather pen. Soren explain to him again: "We flew a great way out here and it was nothing like that."

Ezylryb: "You've got no reason to worry, boy. I confess, I guided you into that twister on purpose."

Soren gasp with shock.

Ezylryb continued: "I wanted to test your gizzard. You were exemplary."

The young barn owl didn't understand what the old whiskered screech owl is saying and said: "Exemplary"? No, no, no. I nearly had my wings ripped off." Soren walk and continued: "You know, my head said to do one thing while my gizzard was saying to do another." He perches on the twisted branch below, next to his mentor.

Ezylryb: "And you trusted your head." The old whiskered screech owl pull out his wooden stamp with a Tasmanian devil head carved on top of it. He stamps on the page, leaves a red mark and said: "That's when you failed."

Soren look down at the page and recognizes the red mark. It was the same mark in the book from the library. He said to the old whiskered screech owl: "Wait. Is that your mark?"

Ezylryb: "What, this?" He points the mark and replied: "Yes."

Soren: "So you wrote the _Chronicle of the Battle of the Ice Claws_."

Ezylryb: "Uh, I-I I think so. Well, actually, yes. I did." The old whiskered screech owl shuts the book, turn around.

Soren: "You were there?"

Ezylryb: "Yes." The old whiskered screech owl flew and perched onto the horizontal book pole. The rope strings hangs on both side of the book pole. It's in the middle, to the carved tree window, where books are hanged. On the back and front book covers, has a golden hammered art nouveau swirls, and in different designs. There are more hanging book poles in this hollow for Ezylryb to make room for his books and some are even on the upper bookshelf.

Soren: "What, as a scribe?"

The old whiskered screech owl puts the book on the book pole and answers the young barn owl: "Um…. Well, no. As a soldier. As the, I guess you could say, leader of all the soldiers."

That's when, Soren realized. The chronicle, red mark and Ezylryb, it makes since now. Is he or could really be Lyze of Kiel. The young barn owl said: "You're Lyze of Kiel."

The old whiskered screech owl flew up, perch onto a large root, where his little microscope is there on top and replied: "Um…. Yes." He looked into the microscope, to get a closer look at the pellet on the stage.

Soren: "You're Lyze of Kiel."

Ezylryb: "Yes. Don't wear it out."

Soren: "But-" The young barn owl looked down at Ezylryb's old battle claw, lying there on a wooden bridge circle.

Ezylryb: "That old thing? That's only good for gathering coals now."

Soren: "Yeah, but why go by Ezylryb?"

Ezylryb: "All the owls of the Tree know who I am."

Soren: "But you're-"

Ezylryb: "My days as Lyze are well behind me. And that battle is a distant memory. Except, funnily enough, for young owlets like you." The old whiskered screech owl flew down and perch back onto the small twisted branch.

Soren was confused and said: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ezylryb turn his head and said: "What difference does it make what I call myself?"

Soren: "Because Lyze of Kiel was my hero."

Ezylryb turn to his lit candle and said: "Yes, well, fancy it must be hard meeting your hero…and seeing that he's real *turns the candle fire off with his talon* and not a myth."

Soren: "It's just. You're just not-"

Ezylryb: "*Turn toward the young barn owl* What did you expect? Some Tyto alba with gleaming armor and battle claws, the moon rising behind him?"

The young barn owl stood there, without a word to answer the old screech owl.

Ezylryb: "Well, this *show Soren his missing toe* is what it looks like when you've actually fought in battle. It's not glorious, it's not beautiful. And it's not even heroic. It's merely doing what's right. And doing it again and again, even if someday, you look like this." The old whiskered screech owl turned his head to the side, shows Soren the lazy damage left eye with a fainted scar. To see what he got from the battle.

TOLLING! The old whiskered screech owl heard the sound of the gong and said: "Something's wrong." He was right. If so, the guard owls of the small tree ringed the gong, for someone returning to the Great Tree and it sounds urgent.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

The guard owls saw only Allomere coming out of the mist. They ringed the gong calling everyone that he has return and brought two down owlets in his talons. Owls of the Great Tree went to the platform.

Allomere: "Quickly." The great gray owl cried out: "Some help here. These owlets need attention."

Owls aid the down owlets, surrounding them. Mothers take their younglings away from the scene. Soren fly down to the platform sees Otulissa who was there, including his nest-maid snake Mrs. P.

Soren: "Hey." He landed next to the female short eared owl and asked: "Hey. What happened?"

Otulissa: "Lord Allomere rescued two owlets in the Beaks. It looks like he's hurt." Checking slight injuries, as the great gray owl walked pass them. The female short eared owl continued: "I think he ran into some of your Pure Ones. You know, I didn't really believe you before."

Soren: "Oh, well, that's okay. You know, I wouldn't have believed me either. Heh."

Both young owls smile at each other, but it didn't last when they heard Mrs. P.

Mrs. P: "Soren!" The blind snake cried: "Soren, come fast, it's Eglantine."

Soren: "Eglantine?" Hearing about his sister, the young barn owl rushes in, said to crowd: "Let me through! Let me pass!" Soren got to the two down owlets, where they're putted in the basket. He turned the barn owlet over to the side with his talon and gasp: "No." The pupils of her eyes were white as the full moon. She has been moon blinked. Soren's worse fears, the young barn owl asked the queen: "Do you think you can help her?"

Barran looked at the barn owlet and said: "We will do our best, Soren."

An owl grabs the handle of the basket and took off, with the moon blinked owlets.

Soren ran, stopped at the edge of the wooden platform and said: "Eglantine." He watches his sister carried away: "Eglantine." Thought of this hurts him dearly.

The devastation, King Boron, Queen Barran and the rybs went back to the parliament. As Allomere explain the members what happen in the Beaks.

Allomere: "The battle was ferocious. We were greatly outnumbered. I was only lightly wounded, thank Glaux. But the others…." He sighs and went into a silence, couldn't say more.

Strix Struma: "Can you estimate the number of enslaved owlets, Allomere?"

Allomere replied: "Scores, that I witnessed. There may well be many more."

Boron: "And you believe this is part of a larger plan."

Allomere: "It is certain. Your majesty, this is no time for half measures."

Boron agreed. It is time to act quickly. The male snowy owl said: "Bubo, *turn to the great horned owl* sharpen the battle claws."

Bubo nods.

The king turned to Allomere and said: "To arms."

Allomere: "To arms."

All owls and members of the parliament went into the forge hollow. Bubo the blacksmith uses a whetstone claws to sharpen the battle claws. Then after those were done, he and the others grab their helmets, gear up, and ready for the battle. Ezylryb was up in his hollow, almost armored. He puts on his battle claw by pulling the lace with his beak.

Ezylryb: "Not a bad fit *adjusting his battle claw*."

Soren flew into his mentor's hollow and said: "Ezylryb! Lyze!"

Ezylryb: "Yes to both."

Soren: "Look, I have to go. You have to take me with you."

Ezylryb: "Oh, absolutely. An untrained youth like you could last a whole minute in a real battle. Here *throws his other battle claw to Soren*. Come along. We could use the talon fodder. I'd love to throw some bodies at the enemy."

Soren: "Yeah, but I'm-"

Ezylryb: "Or *grab hold of his battle blade, pulls it out from the Tree bark*you could stay here...tend to your sister…and do some real good. But what do I know? I'm just a tired old screech." The old whiskered screech owl turns around and flew along with other Guardians.

Soren would've chosen to join his heroes. Instead, he decided to stay and be with his sister. The young barn owl went to the healing hollow, where it is for the sick and injured. He sees his sister lying on the nest, still moon blinked. Mrs. P was on the other side, looking after Eglantine. To see her like this brings sadness in their hearts. Soren most of all, felt regret and wasn't able to protect his little sister from the Pure Ones. The young barn owl lower his head down, feels the shame for not knowing.

The Beaks…

The Guardians are trespassing in the enemy territory. King Boron snapped his beak tells his two soldiers to do, Allomere flew on the right and Bubo flew on the left. Let these two Tyto storm troopers who are on both sides of the top jagged rocks sees him, as the distraction. The snowy owl passes through them. The storm trooper on the right got attention saw an intruder, unaware of Allomere flown behind. The great gray owl went for the enemy. As the storm trooper turn his head, Allomere took him out. The helmet fell right off of the storm trooper. Bubo took out the other one on the left side.

Boron sees someone coming. He turns his head on both side of his soldiers and said: "Move." The Guardians hide, camouflage onto the jagged rocks, while the group of Tyto storm troopers passed by. Then the close is clear, Boron snapping his beak and all the Guardians follow their king to the towering rocks.

Soren: "Oh, Eglantine." In the healing hollow, he talks to his sister, feeling shameful of himself. The young barn owl continued: "I'd trade places with you if I could. I really would. You know, I wish it was me lying there instead of you."

Mrs. P: "Oh, Soren."

Soren: "Because then you could see this place for yourself, Eg. You know, Da's stories, they're true. They're all true. You know, the Guardians, and the Ga'Hoole Tree, and- It all true! Even Lyze of Kiel. I mean, he's real, Eg. He's real."

Top of the towering rock…

The Tyto storm trooper was on the watch, Ezylryb flew in behind and took him out from the towering rock. The old whiskered screech owl snapped his beak, alert the others down below. Told them, there are moon blinked owlets on the stone platform. Boron and Allomere both looked at each. It's time to go in. The king looked out at the owlets, turns his head, snapping his beak tells the Guardians the plan to rescue the owlets.

Healing hollow…

A moment Soren turns away from his sister. Eglantine heard the sound of her brother's voice and said: "Soren, you promised."

Soren: "Eg?" The young barn owl turned around and with surprise. His sister was no longer moon blinked.

Eglantine: "You promised I could be Lyze on the next go."

Soren and Mrs. P couldn't be more relieved. They've cuddle the barn owlet with love and joy. Eglantine finally overcomes her moon blinking.

Eglantine: "Soren? Mrs. P? We're- We're not at home, are we?"

Soren: "We're at the Guardian's Tree, Eg. Look. Look, this is Ga'Hoole."

Eglantine: "No, it can't be. Kludd, he's still-"

Soren: "Kludd was wrong. Da was right. He was right all along, Eg."

Eglantine: "No, I mean Kludd was there. With me."

Mrs. P gasps.

Eglantine continued: "He did this to me, Soren. He's one of them."

Soren: "He what?" Strange to believe what she's saying about their older brother: "No. No, Eg." The young barn owl shakes his head: "Look, you must be confused. That can't be." Soren sigh and focus on the important thing: "Well, thank Glaux Allomere rescued you."

Eglantine: "I wasn't rescued. Kludd gave me to the owl who brought me here."

Soren: "No, Eg, no. That's impossible. I mean, that would mean that Allomere would have be a…. Be a traitor." The young barn owl realized: "No, it's a trap." Soren immediately fly out of the healing hollow and warn his friends.

Back on the Beaks, the Guardians headed toward the owlets. The Tyto storm troopers put more moon blinked owlets on the stone platform. They look up saw the Guardians. As the bats sees them approaching, they flew off from the jagged rocks, went for the moon blinked owlets with razor sharp blades on their forearms. The Guardians raced on to the owlets. The Tyto storm troopers fly away, letting the fruit bats take over.

The bats getting closer, as their red eyes gleamed. Boron opens his talons, grabbed one of the fruit bats by the wing, and tosses it to Strix Struma. The elder short eared owl cross her battle blades and slash behind the fruit bat. Other Guardians took care of the bats. The boreal owl grabs a hold of the fruit bat's head with his battle stick and breaks its neck. Another fruit bat swings its blade at the other boreal owl. The boreal owl ducks that attack and opened his talons to grab the bat, but missed. The fruit bat swings its blade again on the left and hit the boreal owl's helmet. The fruit bat screech in rage and was about to swings its blade at him. But then, Ezylryb grabs its blade by a use of his battle blade. The old whiskered screech owl strikes the fruit bat in the neck with his battle claw. King Boron landed onto the stone platform and tried to save the owlets. Until, he sees the metal container opening a blue light.

Ezylryb slash the last fruit bat, looked at the metal containers, and then saw Allomere leaving. The old whiskered screech owl shouts: "Allomere!"

Allomere flew back away with a sinister smile on his face.

Ezylryb shouts again: "Allomere!"

The great gray owl left them there in the trap. Three metal containers all open, releasing the electromagnetic energy. The Guardians yell out in pain, power of the flecks plummet their bodies down to the stone platform. The flecks energy transforms into an electromagnetic force field. The Guardians were now in the talons of the Pure Ones…

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

The sleeping hollow, Soren told his friends about Allomere. That he has been working for the Pure Ones this whole time and is a traitor. Gylfie, Digger, Twilight and Otulissa were surprised of Allomere's real true colors, didn't understand why he would do such a thing. And it gets worse from there. Soren also told them about Allomere's luring the Guardians into a trap. If they don't hurry lives will be lost.

The young owls gasp, knowing the Guardians are in grave danger. They must go and save them. But before the young owls leave, Soren tells his friends to wait for him and will be right back. He quickly flew to his mentor's hollow, went inside found the old battle claw that Ezylryb tossed it to him for the battle. The young barn owl puts the old battle claw on his right talon. Soren returns to his friends and now ready to take off. Otulissa tells the four young owls to be careful and she'll stay here to protect the Great Tree in case there's trouble. The four young owls nod to the female short eared owl and flew onward across the Sea of Hoolemere.

Gylfie: "We'll follow the Whale's Fin. It's how they would have gone."

They followed the stars of the Whale's Fin with Gylfie's navigation skills, flown all the way to the Beaks. The sky became red as blood, smoke of clouds thicken in distance of the Beaks. As the young owls were flying, Digger looked down.

Digger: "I see something." Over on the jagged rock, the burrowing owl sees a helmet: "There." He said.

The helmet belongs to a storm trooper of the Pure Ones. They were getting close. Soren look up in the distance and said: "We should check out that smoke."

Young owls fly headed to the heavy smoke. They looked around see if the Guardians are anywhere to be seen. Just when, Gylfie look up to her right, she saw something.

Gylfie wing flapped next to the young barn owl and said: "Soren."

Soren turns his head to the elf owl.

Gylfie moved her eyes to the right and said: "Look."

The young barn owl looked up. There they see a huge blue light flashing over on the other side of the jagged rocks. Soren and his friends flew across the river, went up to the high towering rock finding out where that blue light is coming from. The young owls walk slowly to the edge and as they look down, a shock came to them. On the stone platform, they've found the Guardians in a horrifying trap what looks like some sort of a force field. Guardians inside are being tortured and weakened by the energy of the flecks.

Looking out from the stone palace chamber, Metal Beak and Nyra perched on the highest curved stone, watching the Guardians suffer in a sickening amusement. They have them right into their most powerful trap.

Nyra: "Oh, Allomere." The female barn owl look down at the great gray owl: "Is it different when you see the consequences of your betrayal?"

Allomere: "Must it be bats that bleed them?" The great gray owl feels uncomfortable looking out the scene.

Nyra: "Of course. They have no gizzards to be impaired by the power of the flecks." She turns to her husband: "Now, my love?"

Metal Beak: "It would be cruel to make them wait any longer. Finish them."

Nyra gave a loud screech, summoning a swarm of blood thirsty vampire bats flying out of the stone palace chamber.

Soren couldn't stand to bear the Guardians suffering, so he tries to think of a way to free them. But what is the question. The young barn owl looked the opened flecks metal container and found a wooden mechanism that might be the source of controls system, then turns to the burning forest. Soren looked at the burning forest long and hard solving the flecks trap. Problem is he needed something small to carry. The young barn owl turn around, look up to his right, there he see an unlit oil lamp hanging from the rocky limb. And that's when, he finally figure it out.

Soren: "Of course."

Twilight: "Soren, what is it?" Find out what's wrong with the young barn owl.

Soren: "The flames." He said to himself: "That's it." Soren turn to his friends: "I think I see the way to free the Guardians."

Gylfie: "No, Soren, you can't fly into a fire."

Soren: "Listen, Gylfie, I need to trust my gizzard. Twilight, can you take care of the bats?"

Twilight: "Friend, I'll give you as much time as I can. But hurry. And be careful."

Twilight, Digger and Gylfie flew off from the high towering rock and stop the bats from getting the Guardians. Soren fly up to the rocky limb, grab the oil lamp handle and tries pulling it out.

Flying to the vampire bats, Digger has some thoughts and said: "Twilight, I think if we're going into battle together…you'll have to sing your best battle song ever."

Twilight: "What?" Surprised to hear what the burrowing owl is saying.

Digger: "No, I'm serious. I want to hear one. Give us your bravest, most inspiring battle song ever!"

Twilight smiled and said: "Brilliant idea, Digger!" The great gray owl clears his throat and started singing.

_Into battle we do fly *hits the vampire bat with his lute*_

Digger: "Yeah, that's it."

Twilight continues his singing.

_No matter if * hits another vampire bat* we're going to die_

Digger: "What? Is that supposed to be inspiring?"

Twilight: "Wait! We haven't gotten to the best bit!"

Digger: "Oh."

Twilight swings his lute and hits another bat. The great gray owl continues his singing again.

_A nasty, scary death that hurts quite a lot_

_Even if our wings are ripped clean off!_

The three young owls fight off the vampire bats. Metal Beak and Nyra saw them out there. They were furious, of what they're seeing. Unknown owls coming out of nowhere and ruining their plan, this is unacceptable to them.

Nyra: "No. No!" The queen was angry, she said to Allomere: "You told us you'd bring all the Guardians."

Allomere looked nervously. As the Lord High Tyto and his queen stare at him with rage in their eyes. The great gray owl turns his head and said: "But they're not Guardians."

Next to him, Kludd was looking out as well and already knows who's behind it: "Soren." The older young barn owl growled. Anger in the young barn owl's eyes, he is not that glad to see his little brother.

Then Metal Beak said: "They have no chance against the flecks. Still, *look down at the great gray owl* I don't think we can trust you anymore, Allomere." It's clear that he has no use of Allomere, the ideal is off.

Allomere: "No." The great gray owl was crossed: "No. No, no, you promised me. You promised me I would be king of Tree!" Suddenly, the fruit bats came and attacked him. Nyra call them before Allomere finishes his words. As punishment of betrayed and bringing these owls here. He would be put to death and to be eating alive by the bats. Allomere started screaming in pain, the bats were biting all over in his face. Then they took the great gray owl to the cave, as their meal.

Metal Beak: "You should know, Allomere." The greater sooty owl said when Allomere was dragged down into cave: "There is only room for one king."

Back to the young barn owl, Soren tried pulling the oil lamp out, but its handle is tied wrapped around by a leather strap. So he used the old battle claw to cut the strap, but missed few times. Then the young barn owl pulled the handle, it didn't work either. Soren uses the old battle claw again and this time he cuts the strap. The young barn owl pulled the oil lamp handle and the strap breaks. Soren hold the handle tight onto his talons and started flapping his wings, holding up the oil lamp. It tip a little to the ground, a lid fell off spilling drops of oil liquid. The young barn owl flies quickly to the burning forest.

Twilight swings the lute at the vampire bats. He sees one of them pass him: "Hey!" The great gray owl yelled. Twilight flies after the bat, but when he got closer to the winged bloodsucking mammal, the force field took effect on him. Gylfie told Twilight earlier about the flecks, what these can do to an owl's gizzard in a terrible way. Grunting in pain, the great gray owl flew back away from the flecks energy, before its weakening his gizzard. He was unable to stop the bats, when there are flecks involve. Vampire bats in the inside crawl towards the Guardians, hungry for flesh blood. Ezylryb tries to fight. But the flecks electromagnetic energy stops him from fighting the bats. He remains down.

Twilight: "That's right! Fly away!" The great gray owl continues to keep the vampire bats from the outside away.

Soren watched out his friends. They can't fight much longer and he was running out of time. The young barn owl hurries to burning forest. He'd remember what Ezylryb said to him.

_Use your gizzard, boy! Fly inside!_

The young barn owl flies down to the fire field. The burn tree breaks by the fire, Soren flew under as it falls down to the flames. The air currents transform the fire flames into a wave. Soren soared through the flaming wave. He calmly closes his eyes trusting inside of his gizzard without thoughts or thinking. The young barn owl used his right talon to hold the handle, moves the oil lamp closer to the fire. The flames spread on the oil lamp's liquid stain. Then Soren opened his eyes kept focus on his gizzard, he flown into a formed fire whirl. The young barn owl swirls upwards out of the fire whirl with a flaming oil lamp onto his talons. He flies high straight in the air, the waning crescent moon rising behind him. The young barn owl looked down upon the Devil's Triangle. Soren folded his wings and dives down. Down and down he went, the young barn owl entered into the force field. Soren grunting in pain, but kept going further and manage to hold on a little longer. Twilight, Gylfie and Digger saw and gasp, seeing their friend diving down in the force field. Nyra saw the young barn owl with a flaming oil lamp.

Nyra: "No."

Further down, the young barn owl sees the mechanism, but he has to hurry. The vampire bats are getting nearer, nearer to Ezylryb and the other Guardians. So with all of his might, Soren throws the oil lamp at the middle pulley of wooden mechanism. The oil lamp then burst into flames spreading over the wooden mechanism. The young barn owl grunting out in pain as the flecks energy affects him. He was going down. Ezylryb saw the young barn owl flapped across the stone platform heading towards him. The old whiskered screech owl crawled a little bit, as Soren got to him.

Ezylryb: "Oh, Soren."

The young barn owl coughs, then he sighs and lies down with exhaustion.

Just then, the flames made the wooden mechanism fall apart, top lids of three flecks metal containers closed all around. Guardians were now free from the flecks energy.

Ezylryb was very impressed and amazed of his student: "Come on, Soren." The old whiskered screech owl said: "That was exemplary. But we're not finished yet, boy." He's right for though the battle has begun.

The vampire bats started to fly away. Gylfie and Digger saw the bats fleeing with smile of their faces, but some are still on the stone platform. The two young owls flew down, help defend the Guardians and the moon blinked owlets. The elf owl grabbed one of the vampire bats, flipping over and tosses the bat.

Gylfie: "Come on." The elf owl is on attack position.

Digger: "I bet you didn't count on this."

The burrowing owl turns around and started tossing the rock pebbles at the bats. Hit by the rock pebbles, the vampire bats fled too. And Twilight came down at them, banged his lute against the stone platform, and scares the bats off. The great gray owl laughs in triumph.

Twilight: "Good job, my friend." The great gray owl said in encouragement. Soon all the Guardians lift themselves up grunts with relieve.

Metal Beak became outrage: "Pure Ones," The greater sooty owl yelled: "attack!" He commanded his troops to fight. "Crush them! Before they can recover!" All the Pure Ones fly toward the Guardians with their queen Nyra leading them in battle.

The Guardians are a little drained after being caught by flecks energy. But that won't stop them from what their fighting for, when King Boron said: "Guardians, we must uphold our oath. To battle!"

Soren's guide

Soren: "All owls are great hunters and noble warriors. Our *shows his eyes* eyes, our *shows his ear* ears…our *held up his wing* wings and our *raise his talon* talons…are designed to help us be quicker, quieter and more precise…when the time comes for us to fight. _Most owls are nocturnal. We hunt at night. Which means we have to be able to move around in the dark. Owls can see more easily in lower light than most other animals. An owl's pupils, the black part in the middle of the eye…can widen almost to the width of the entire eye…allowing in as much extra light as possible. What you might see a dark shadowy forest…looks brightly lit to us owls."_

Rapunzel: "Is that so?"

Soren: _"Yes_._ Also, owls are not like any other birds. Ours eyes are up front, not on either side of our head. So instead of seeing two different images on either side…we see straight ahead, just like you. One of the owls' greatest weapons is its powerful hearing. You see, we can hear can tiny sounds from a long, long way away. We can do this because our ears are much different than a human. In fact, both of our ears are different from each other. One is a little higher, a little more forward, and differently shaped than the other. This allows us to hear slightly differently out of each ear…enabling us to tell exactly where certain sounds are coming from."_

Rapunzel: "Incredible."

Soren: _"I know, right. Some owls, like the Tytos, use their face to help hear. Now, I know it sounds strange…but we use our large facial disk as a scoop…to help focus sounds into ours ears…kind of like a radar dish."_

Rapunzel: "Radar dish? What's a radar dish?"

Soren: "A radar dish is - Here I'll show you." The young barn owl changed the wooden branch screen shows Rapunzel the image of what a radar dish looks like. Then he clears his throat and said: "See here, this is a radar dish. One of the parabolic antennas or reflectors, that it has a curved surface with cross sectional. Form shaped like a dish and it's a radar device. That is design to detect the system, which is uses radio waves to determine of range, altitude direction, distance, locations and speed of aircraft ship objects. And it even detected other objects like spacecraft, weather formations and more. See the curved lines coming out of the dish. Those are called radio waves. Radio waves are a type of electromagnetic radiation with wavelengths in the electromagnetic spectrum and have frequencies range in between 3 kilometer to 30,000 megahertz. It's longer than infrared light. The radio waves are also called radio signal. And like all other electromagnetic waves can travel at the speed of light. So the radar dish transmits pulses of radio waves which can bounces off any objects in their path. When these two come contacted into with the object they are usually reflected or scattered in many direction. An object over here…." The young barn owl pointed out the blue round circle that is an object and he continued: "This object transmits pluses of short radio waves and measure the time it takes for the reflections to return to the radar dish."

Rapunzel: "Wow, having a radar dish for ears, is really neat. Is like hearing all of the surroundings."

Soren: "Yup that's right, Rapunzel it is. Now, back to where we left off." The young barn owl changes the screen and continues to his guide talk: _"But with sensitive hearing…you wouldn't want the sounds of your flapping wings…distracting you. You also wouldn't want that sound alerting your prey to your attack. See, that's why our feathers…from the edges of our wings to our tail feathers…to the tiny, tiny feathers covering the rest of our bodies are all soft." Then Soren started whispering: "So that they don't make a sound."_

Rapunzel interrupted: "*Whispers* Soren, why are you whispering?"

Soren whispered to Rapunzel: "To set the moment. Why are you whispering?"

Rapunzel: "*Because you're whispering. So I figure, I'll speak softly to you and just go with it."

Soren chuckled softy: "Ohh, okay." The young barn owl went to the guide and continued his whispering: _"Even when we're flying as fast as we can…you can barely hear an owl soaring through the night sky." Now he went to his normal voice: "Finally, strong talons make every owl a dangerous foe. Of course, Guardians only use their talons to defend the weak and strike against evil. But each owl's talons are very powerful and can be used to grip prey. Once you're in an owl's grasp, it's very difficult to escape. Now, that's because the talons actually lock into place…with a grip five times more powerful than a grown man."_

Rapunzel: "Whoa. That is one strong talon."

Soren continued: _"Put all of these things together and you have a great hunter…that makes for skilled and a noble opponent."_

Rapunzel: "Wow, I never knew owls can be such great warriors having these unique skill abilities are so amazing!"

Soren smiled and said: "That's what we are, Rapunzel, learning and understanding about us owls can help you see what we're capable of doing."

Rapunzel: "Well, I'm having a nice time. Thank you, Soren, for showing me these owls' scenes."

Soren: "You're very welcome. Now let's say we get back and continue the story."

Rapunzel nodded, but said: "Oh, wait. Before we continue, there's something I wanted to ask you about this part of the story. It only takes a second."

Soren: "Sure, what you wanna ask me about?"

Rapunzel: "Well, just one."

Soren: "Come on, Rapunzel, you can ask me any question. You like."

Rapunzel smiled: "Ohh all right, then. Soren, what I wanted to ask you is. When you flew down and soar through the fire I mean, how did you do that? Really that was- Wow! And how you manage to destroy the- by the way what's that thing you threw the flame oil lamp at?"

Soren: "You mean the flecks mechanism."

Rapunzel: "Oh. Is that what's called? Uh, yes the flecks mechanism. After you done that, flames started spreading all over it and then falls apart. Those controls made the lids shut close all the metal containers, freeing the Guardians. It's- It's outstanding. Soren, where do you have the courage to come up with this?"

Soren: "Rapunzel, the answer I can give you is I use my gizzard. It's the reason that helps me all of these things. Because I trust inside my gizzard and it tells me what's right."

Rapunzel was astounded by Soren's words of confident instinct. Seeing the gizzards are strong useful for owls to feel, believing in themselves and have a conscience when situations they go through choosing what is right or what is wrong.

Rapunzel: "You know something, Soren. The more I learn about you owls, the more I'm interested in. I may not have a gizzard inside of me. But I do have what human's called guts. Is like I'm following in my gut instinct. And you know what it almost seems if gizzards and guts are like the same."

Soren: "You're right again, Rapunzel. There is something we both have in common."

Rapunzel: "W-W-W Wait, what?"

Soren: "Here I'll explain to you. Owls' gizzards and humans' guts both have the same instinct. No matter, what we are or how we're different from each other. We have instincts that guides and helps us whenever we need it."

Rapunzel: "Ah, I get it. And it's helpful."

Soren: "Uh-um. Oh, I think it's time us to continue the story now. Don't you agree, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel: "Agree. Let's continue the story!"

Back to the Battle of the Beaks

All the Guardians take off. Ezylryb opened his wings, he turns his head, noticed Soren wanting to go up there and fight. The old whiskered screech owl halts the young barn owl.

Ezylryb: "I need you to stay with friends."

Soren: "But I-"

Ezylryb: "And guard these owlets." The old whiskered screech owl flew off from the stone platform and flies along on with the Guardians.

Soren watches the scene, as he about to witness a real battle. Twilight joins the fight. The Guardians raise their talons and open with armored battle claws, and sharp blades, the Pure Ones soar towards them and they opened their armored battle claws, and then both sides collide. The sound of their battle claws clanging and clashing. Fire sparks glistens out from the metal weapons. Queen Nyra was striking every barn owl in sight. She thinks Tytos who are Guardians is disgraceful. And she even, strikes one of her own storm troopers who were getting in her way. The evil queen flew around, opens her talons and strikes another Tyto Guardian in the face. Nyra soon lost her focus, when she heard Twilight's yell. She saw him passed through her. The female barn owl look up, sees the great gray owl flying at Jutt. The white long eared owl opens his talons, but Twilght head-butted him aside. The great gray owl laughs with triumph. Then he spin around, flips the Tyto storm trooper over.

Twilight: "Come on!" The great gray owl yelled as he swings his mighty lute and hits Jatt the red long eared owl right in the face.

King Boron, Bubo and Strix Struma glided over see their next targets. The short eared owl and the great horned owl turn to their king. The snowy owl gave his soldiers the nod signal. The three owls' skydived silently to the Tyto storm troopers' flight formation. King Boron went first down, attacks the storm troopers on the left side below and took two of them out. Then Bubo and Strix Struma went down to the right side of the Tyto storm troopers' flight formation. Bubo took out the other one, but when the storm trooper on the right, look up and saw Strix Struma. Just before he open his talons, the elder short eared owl grabbed the storm trooper's talons onto hers. Both side fought, swinging and blocking their battle claws. Strix Struma swung her battle blade and slashed the enemy's neck. The Tyto storm trooper swirls down in the air. The young owls on the stone platform watched the fierce battle.

Up the air battle, King Boron was fighting, until a Tyto storm trooper flew behind and grabbed him by the wing. Another storm trooper grabs the other wing and another one grab hold of the snowy owl's left foot. They're restrained him. King Boron struggles to get free, when he sees another storm trooper flying at him. He quickly makes a move, swings his left wing, letting the incoming storm trooper smashed against the other one in the face. The Tyto storm trooper falls off from the king's left wing. The snowy owl swings his right wing, throws the second storm trooper and did a front flip in midair. Then he tossed the third storm trooper right off his left foot, to the second storm trooper. Both of the troopers collapse. King Boron sees another one heading straight for him with talons opened. The snowy owl held his wings high up, raise his left leg, when the storm trooper got closer, King Boron slash kick the enemy in the neck. He may have beating the troopers off, but was unaware of queen Nyra flying sneak behind him.

The evil queen screeches, open her talons and was about to strike the king of Ga'Hoole. But then, Ezylryb interfered and pushed her aside. Has no attention to fight Nyra, he continues on flying. The evil queen groaned in fury at the old screech owl, her eyes began to turn red.

Ezylryb saw the storm trooper coming towards him, he moved to the left, then sees another one, moves to the right, and then three more came, the old whiskered screech owl moves to the left again, dodges through every strike attack that the Tyto storm troopers make. Ezylryb was unstoppable old owl.

Down on the stone platform, Soren watch his mentor flying through the battle. As he looks up, his eyes widened.

Soren: "Kludd?"

Flying in the air battle skies, he sees his own brother, Kludd. Soren couldn't believe his own eyes, it was really him.

Soren: "No." The young barn owl flew off from the stone platform and went after his brother.

Gylfie and Digger saw him going up there.

Gylfie: "Soren!" The elf owl yelled out, but it was too late. The young barn owl is far up in the air to hear her. There's nothing Gylfie can do but watch her dear friend fly into the most dangerous battle.

Soren flies through the air battle, searching for his brother. He dodged tries to keep himself out of the way, while both sides fighting in midair. The young barn owl has never seen anything so violent in his life. Soren looked up, when he heard a screech and saw Kludd. "Kludd!" He shouts.

Kludd came at him with his talons opened. The older barn owl grabbed hold of his brother's talons onto his, spins him around aggressively, and then he lets go of Soren, sending his little brother down to the burning forest.

Soren tumbling over the tree branches, but he manages to hang on the third tree branch with the use of his wing. The young barn owl perched up onto the tree branch and looks around. His older brother could be anywhere in this burning forest.

Kludd: "Hello, brother." Pupils of his eyes shrink. The older barn owl flew behind his brother's back and he pushed him roughly against to another tree. Soren grunted, fell from the tree branch and crashed on another tree branch.

Back in the stone palace chamber, Metal Beak looks out from his lair watching the battle, when he noticed someone flying straight towards him. Revealed from the waning moonlight was Ezylryb. The old whiskered screech owl folded his wings and head-butted right in the greater sooty owl's chest. Metal Beak fell down from his curved stone perch to the ground. The greater sooty owl gets up. As Ezylryb landed and in his attack position.

Metal Beak: "Well," The greater sooty owl chuckled: "the legendary Lyze of Kiel."

Both owls circled around slowly, seeing which one of them makes a sudden move.

Metal Beak continued: "Once again, it's come down to just you and me." He makes a sickly chuckle: "And now I can take my vengeance for this." The greater sooty owl raises his head up, showing Ezylryb his missing beak hidden behind the mask.

Ezylryb: "You should thank me. It appears to be an improvement."

Infuriated, Metal Beak ran and launches at the old screech owl with his large sharp battle claws. Ezylryb flew back turned, tried to get away, but the greater sooty owl strike him before he even could escape. The old whiskered screech owl tumbles around to the hanging red banner, rips it down with his battle blade. Metal Beak flew down with a roar, tries to strike the old screech owl again. But Ezylryb avoided that attack as he use his left talon moved the greater sooty owl's battle claw away from him. Metal Beak swings his other right battle claw at the old screech owl, but he missed rips off the red banner in half. When the greater sooty owl turns around, Ezylryb strike him in the face with his battle blade. Then the old whiskered screech owl flew away from Metal Beak. The greater sooty owl flies after the old screech owl. Ezylryb flyover upside down sees the greater sooty owl swung his battle claw at him, the old whiskered screech owl leans his head back, dodged it, made Metal Beak crush the cave limestone into pieces. The greater sooty owl tried to strike. But Ezylryb again twirl around, blocked the greater sooty owl's battle claw and whop him in the chest, sending Metal Beak down to the stone ground. The greater sooty owl didn't move.

The old whiskered screech owl landed, still on his attack position. Walked slowly to Metal Beak, see if he's still alive or not. Ezylryb moved one of the greater sooty owl's toes in check. All of a sudden, Metal Beak opens his one eye as an owl's screech was heard. The greater sooty owl looks at old screech owl, wait for the moment. Ezylryb looks up and flying right at him was the Lord High Tyto's queen, Nyra. The fury queen screeching in rage, as her eyes glowing red at the old screech owl. She opens her talons. While Ezylryb got distracted, Metal Beak shoves him with his wing. The old screech owl rolled over, his helmet fall off, when he was pushed away. Ezylryb slide to the edge, he use his battle blade to stop himself from falling and to hold on. Once he turns his head, Nyra fly tackled him off from the edge with her wing. The old screech owl grunts out, his helmet fell off the edge.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Up in the burned treetop, Soren look around the burning forest, panting with fear of his brother. Not knowing what Kludd will strike. Though he could not see him only hear his voice.

Kludd: "Your precious Guardians are finished, Soren." The older barn owl flew behind as Soren turned his head, Kludd strike him in the face.

The younger barn owl fell down on another tree branch and coughs. He stood up, perched onto the tree branch, turns his head and saw Kludd flying to a different tree, as his older brother said about the Pure Ones, and Tytos are the rightful to rule all the owl kingdoms. Soren went in attack position, sees his older brother perched onto a tree branch.

Kludd: "Oh, it's gonna be glorious!" The older barn owl flew towards his younger brother and opened his talons at him.

But then, Soren avoid the attack as he blocked his older brother with his left wing. Kludd tumbles down to the ground, bounce against the fallen tree stump.

Soren: "Glorious"?" The young barn owl flew down, facing his older brother: "No, the Pure Ones are monsters. You saw what they were doing." Soren turns away from Kludd and continued: "They were moon blinking other owls and turning them into slaves."

Kludd: "You're just weak, Soren." The older barn owl stood up: "Still living in your dream." Kludd makes a strike. But when Soren turn his head to him, he ducks and covers that attack. The older barn owl turns around and landed on the ground, faced in front of his little brother in attack position.

Soren: "No, my dreams are what make me strong, Kludd. They led to the Guardians." The young barn owl steps back right against the fallen tree stump.

Kludd laughs sinisterly, walk closer to Soren and said: "A pity there won't be any Guardians left after today." The older barn owl tries to strike his brother, but Soren flew up made Kludd clawed to the tree bark. The older barn owl grunted in pain and landed back on the ground again.

Soren flew down, perch on the fallen tree and said: "I don't understand. How could you join the Pure Ones after what they did to us?"

Kludd: "What they did to us"?" The older barn owl scoffed, his eyes flamed with anger and hatred: "They believe in me like no one else ever has."

Soren couldn't believe what he's hearing.

Kludd continued: "Metal Beak says the strong will triumph. The broken are put out of their misery. And honor… Honor is just another word for weakness!"

Soren: "No, Kludd I know you don't really think that."

Kludd: "Then you don't know me at all." The older barn owl flew launches at his brother with a roar. Before Soren tried to fly off the fallen tree, Kludd grabbed him.

The two brothers rolled around on the fallen tree. Soren grab hold one of the tree branches, saw his brother and grabbed him also. Kludd fell back against the fallen tree, he groans out. The pain of his right wing broke. Soren hanged his brother tight onto his talon, while holding on the tree branch.

Kludd: "Soren!" The older barn owl cried: "My wing's broken! Help me up!"

CRACK! A crack from the tree branch what Soren's hold to breaks.

Kludd grunts out, fire raging down below him. The older barn owl looks in his brother face and said: "Soren, I'm your brother."

Soren wouldn't deny his brother. And so, the young barn owl holds the tree branch tight, and started to pull his brother up. He pulled and pulled hard with all of his strength, and might. Kludd reaches for the tree branch and grab hold of it. But until, he looks at Soren's talon onto his, he makes a dirty move. The older barn owl pulled his younger brother down and tries to strike him with his other talon. But Soren moved his left leg up to the right side, away from Kludd's strike attack.

SNAPPED! The tree branch that Kludd hold on to breaks off. The older barn owl looked at the broken tree branch and started yelling. He began to fall.

Soren: "Kludd, no." The young barn owl cried. He watched his brother falling down to the flames and disappeared. Soren became stunned after what he saw. His heart aches in pain of the loss of his own brother and will never see him again forever. Then Soren looks up in the distance, sees Metal Beak: "Metal Beak." He said. The young barn owl was in a furious rage at the Lord High Tyto blaming him for everything he did. Turning Kludd into the dark side and lost his life for that. Soren turns to the tree branch that he holds on to. The end of it is burning. The young barn owl breaks off the burning tree branch and flies to the lair.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Inside the stone palace chamber, Ezylryb was tossed and slashed back and forth. Metal Beak grabbed the old whiskered screech owl and threw him back against the stone carving, Nyra slashing and striking the old screech owl's body with her talons. Then the greater sooty owl grabbed Ezylryb again held by the neck with one talon. Metal Beak flew down still holding onto the old screech owl's neck, and then he slammed him on the stone platform. The battle blade fell off of the old screech owl's talon. He is unarmed and pinned down. The Lord High Tyto and the evil queen have him in their grasp. Ezylryb knew he was done for and there is no point on fighting them.

Ezylryb lift his head up to Metal Beak and said: "Be done with it, then."

Metal Beak opened his armed battle claw and prepares taken the life of his old enemy Lyze of Kiel. But suddenly, he looked up saw a young barn owl coming at him holding with what look like a burning tree branch in his talons. The burning tree branch knocked Nyra's head behind. The young barn owl gave an utterance cry and pushed Metal Beak away from the old screech owl. He swung the burning tree branch at the Lord High Tyto, but missed. The greater sooty owl strikes him down to the ground, the young barn owl rolling over on the stone platform. Metal Beak came down with opened armed battle claws at the young Tyto. But the young barn owl held up the burning tree branch with both of his talons. The greater sooty owl held grips of the burning tree branch. Ezylryb tries getting up to help the young owl, but then Nyra pinned him down with her talon. Not allowing interference.

The young barn owl felt restrained. His legs pressed down to his chest, yet still holding on the burning tree branch. Then he said to Metal Beak: "I'm not letting you hurt one more soul."

Metal Beak: "Oh, you're not letting me? Oh, what a pity to waste. Such a strong, young and confident Tyto." The greater sooty owl chuckles amusement at the young barn owl.

Ezylryb tried to crawl, but Nyra still holding him down with her talon, he's unable to get free from the evil queen's clutch. Then the old screech owl said: "No, Soren."

Metal Beak turned his head to the old screech owl. Hear him say the young owl's name: "Oh," The Lord High Tyto turns back to the young barn owl: "you know this sad old owl."

Soren: "He's my teacher. My hero."

Metal Beak: "Well, your hero can teach you one last lesson about Pure Ones' strength."

Nyra: "Don't move." The evil queen said to old screech owl, holding him down.

Metal Beak: "By letting you watch him die."

The pupils of Soren's eyes shrink. He started yelling out and becomes utterly frenzied rage. The young barn owl pushed the Lord High Tyto off and swinging the burning tree branch wildly. The ends of the branch began to have a flame. Both owls clashed. Soren swings the burning tree branch at the greater sooty owl. But Metal Beak grabs it and pulls Soren and the branch down. The young barn owl swings the burning tree branch again, when he sees the Lord High Tyto try to strike him. Soren quickly turns around, avoid the strike attack and went back to the greater sooty owl. Nyra watched the two owls fight.

Ezylryb sees she's distracted, that gives him the advantage. He knocks off the female barn owl's right talon with his talons. The evil queen loses her balance. The old screech owl rolled himself, went under between her legs, made the female barn owl fall down to the ground, then rolls Nyra over and tossed her right off to the edge. The evil queen fell down backwards and slammed against the rock edge.

Metal Beak knocked the burning tree branch from the young barn owl's talon. The burning tree branch falling, Soren flew down and went after it. The greater sooty owl flew down after the young barn owl, he was ganging on him. Soren folded his wings to go faster. Metal Beak did the same, catching up.

The young barn owl sees the burning tree branch. It was headed down to the water stream. If the tree branch gets to water, flames will go out and he'll be defenseless, easier for Metal Beak to kill him. Soren raced to the burning tree branch. Ezylryb wing crawled to edge and watch his student flying down after the burning tree branch.

The burning tree branch is getting close to the water. Soren spread out his wings and rapidly caught the burning tree branch. But he soon began to turn his body over, lose grip of the air and fell on his back to the ground, drops the burning tree branch, and slides right back against the stone wall. The young barn owl sees Metal Beak coming towards him. Soren reaches for the burning tree branch. The greater sooty owl is getting closer and closer. Nyra watches her husband ready to attack the young barn owl with his large sharp battle claws opened. Soren grabbed the burning tree branch, try to hold it up, but Metal Beak got to the young barn owl and pounced him. This is terribly sad for Ezylryb to see his student be killed in the likes of Metal Beak.

The Lord High Tyto laughs successfully, but he stops. Something in front lifted him. It was Soren, he's alive. The young barn owl stabbed the enemy right before Metal Beak pounce him. Soren lifts the greater sooty owl's body with the burning tree branch. Then the burning tree branch breaks in half. Metal Beak lies down with the other half of the tree branch that has a flame in the ends still in his chest. His helmet fell from his face to the ground upside down.

Soren survived and with luck for he has singled handily killed the leader of the Pure Ones. Nyra gasped seeing her husband dead. She became angry at the young barn owl. Soren turns his head to the evil queen.

Nyra wanted to kill this young owl, but there will be in another time for revenge. The evil queen rolled over off the edge, flapping her wings. Then she turned her head to the right and said: "Pure Ones! Fall back! To me." Nyra flies towards to opening cavern, along with only seven remain soldiers following her.

Soren watched the Pure Ones flee for a moment then turns his eyes away from them. The helmet of the dead Lord High Tyto spins slowly, slightly around, then stopped. The Battle of the Beaks was over.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Gylfie, Digger and Twilight flew to the stone palace chamber and saw their friend standing there unharmed and also see the large greater sooty owl lying dead with a half of the tree branch still on his chest. The three owls flew down and landed on the ground. Soren turned to his friends, drops the broken tree branch. What he has experienced was quite a shock. Never killed an owl by force before.

Ezylryb and Strix Struma fly down to the young owls. The old whiskered screech owl landed next to the young barn owl. He look at Soren sees his student surprised, eyes widen. Then Ezylryb said to young owl: "Soren, you did what was right. And you did it well." The old screech owl began to smile, as if something lifted his spirits up. He continued: "It seems we will have to amend the Chronicles. Huh?"

Soren stunned. He was going become a legend of the new Chronicles of tales himself and his comrades. The young barn owl came to his senses and fly along with his friends out of the stone palace chamber. He saw the Guardians rescuing all the moon blinked owlets from The Beaks and St. Aegolius. Soren went to them and told the Guardians have they found his brother Kludd and where he was last seen falling down on the fallen tree stump to the flames. King Boron ordered his soldiers to go and find this young barn owl's brother. The other Guardian soldiers obeyed and went out searching for that fallen tree and Soren's brother, and then a few minute later as the great fire of the burning forest sink down they saw the fallen tree. Unfortunately the soldiers didn't see the young barn owl's brother in that spot there was nothing there. They flew back and reported to the majesty. Nobody can hear what their saying because the king and his soldiers talking in a low voices.

Then suddenly, King Boron turned and told the young barn owl, his soldiers could not find him or his body. When the flames went down the top of the fallen tree branches, he was gone. Soren becomes sad and disappointed, but his friends cheered him up. Soon the Guardians and the young owls fly off that night away from this horrid land to the Sea of Hoolemere. The owlets are being carried in the Guardians' talons, their moon blink have worn off and now back to their happier selves.

The shaman echidna watches them above, with his crows watching as well. He shouts: "I foretold you so!" For the echidna foretold that the Guardians have made strong the weak, mended the broken, vanquish the evil and peace restored.

When the Guardians reach the Tree as the sun shone in that morning. They landed down the platform, all the owls of the Great Tree cheering the Guardians from their return and won the battle. On the platform, gave the owlets surprise what they saw then was their families. No one really knows how the parents found their way here to the Tree, but the facts are inside their gizzards must of show them the way. The owlets rush to their parents. Mothers and fathers hugged their little ones with love and happy to be reunited. As Soren landed he heard his sister and saw her running towards him.

Eglantine: "Soren! Soren!" The barn owlet jumped and hugged her big brother.

Soren: "Oh, Eg."

The young barn owl was so glad to see his sister well and happy. From the crowd, there was Otulissa with Soren's family. Marella and Noctus saw their son and they were so happy to see him. The family walked up to the young barn owl with Mrs. P gliding along after them.

Marella: "We're so proud of you." Marella put her wing over her son and hug him with relief.

All barn owl family reunited at last. Soren said to his father: "Da, your stories, they're real."

Noctus: "You made them real, Soren."

Soren smiled. He has made the stories on his own and couldn't be more amazed. Later then, all the owls gather in the Great Hall. The king and queen perch on the stump throne. The Guardians line on each side of the stump and some line on the inside entrance, as Soren, Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight enter the Great Hall. The Guardians bowed and smile at them with their wings on their chest, for these four young owls have done a brave and noble thing. Soren turned to his teacher, as Ezylryb bowed and smiled to him. The young barn owl was very surprised and yet honored. Still watching his teacher didn't pay attention where he was going, until Soren felt a wing on his side, he look up and it was Twilight. The great gray owl turn his eyes to the right twice, tell his friend to focus. And Soren did.

The four young owls make their way to the stump. They all fluttered up and perch onto it. On the stump, a royal blue pillow cushion with four helmets set on top for each owl's head size. They have now become young guardians. Stood before them, the king and queen bowed to them. Then all the owls of the Great Tree rejoice for it is time to celebrate in recognition of these four young owls. Cheering and Laughing, streamers throwing above. Soren turned to his family and smiled. Noctus, Marella, Eglantine and Mrs. P have never been so proud of him. His dream has come true.

And then with all their hearts, the four young owls take the ancient and most inviolable oath in the Great Tree the Oath of the Guardians: _We are the eyes of the night. The silence within the wind. In a lost age when the owl kingdoms fall to those who would enslave them. We arise from the mist to defend the weak and vanquish the evil. We are the Guardians of Ga'Hoole._

Far off in the deserted land of The Beaks, a young barn owl walked out of the smoke with his right wing still broken. He leans on the side of the wooden pole, the flag banner blowing by the wind. The right side of his face was hidden in the darkness, couldn't revealed. The young barn owl raised his head up, his eyes glowing red. He looked on his left, sees a large greater sooty owl lying dead and his helmet upside down. Assume to be Metal Beak with a half of the tree branch in his chest. All of his soldiers died along with him and lost the battle to the enemy the Guardians. But there was no sign of the queen. She must have escaped and left the stronghold, her husband and the soldiers behind. The young barn owl was alone and wounded. He became angry and thought it has to be someone who killed the Lord High Tyto but couldn't figure out. Then another came to his mind thinking only one owl he hated the most, is his own younger brother Soren. That name made him angrier than ever. Kludd survived from the flames, but badly injured. His right side was burned and scarred. He blames none other but his brother for everything. Wanting revenge, Kludd will not stop till he gets Soren and kill him once and for all.

Back in the Great Tree inside the sleeping hollow, Soren tells the owlets a story. Story about a band of four owls him and his friends journey out to find the Guardians and saving them from the blood thirsty bats, foiled the Pure Ones' plans and Soren himself destroy their flecks mechanism, and defeated the evil owl leader, Metal Beak. And with the peace restored these four brave heroes became full-fledged Guardians. The owlets were enjoying and love the story. The young barn owl said: "For as we know, Nyra escaped. And Kludd? Well, Kludd was never found. Should I stop?"

The owlets stood with surprised. Then a young long eared owlet name Pete whose was once of a moon blinked owlet slave in St. Aegolius. He was wearing Soren's old leaf helmet on his head, ear tufts sticking out on each hole of it and has three black spots on him and one on his left eye, and one on the back of his right wing. The owlet said: "What? Please, don't stop." Suddenly, all the other owlets started begging and pleading the young barn owl to continue.

Soren: "I don't wanna give anyone daymares."

The long eared owlet: "On, come on. There must be more, there must be."

"Ha, ha." Ezylryb laughed and walk in, then said: "Listen to them, Soren. They want more stories." The old screech owl makes a face at the owlets. They all laughed and chuckled. Ezylryb walk up to Soren: "Well, come on, you lot. Let's not disappoint them." He went outside, smells the air, and said: "Ah. There's a good storm brewing. And if we're lucky, it'll be a chuck full of baggywrinkles." The old screech owl took off.

The four young owls all chuckled and followed Ezylryb to the thundering storm. They all smiled and fly in the cloudy weather with the sun shining over the sea, the Great Tree and the Island of Ga'Hoole behind them.

Soren's final guide talk

Soren: "Well, every great journey must come to an end. And so has ours. I hope you enjoyed learning about different kinds of owls and what makes each of us unique. Remember that whether you're an owl or a h-"

Rapunzel: "Human. Sorry, I thought I knew you were about to say. So I jump in."

Soren laughed, and then said: "That's okay and you're right also." The young barn owl stops laughing, clear his throat then went back where he left off, and said: "Human. Whether you're big or small, young or old. It's our dreams that makes us who we are. So good luck to you and trust your gizzard." Soren took off, almost flying in the air. When something stopped him as if he was being pull down a little. The young barn owl looked down and noticed a golden hair wrapped around his left talon.

Rapunzel: "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Holding one hand on her hair, one on her hip and tapping her foot.

Soren: "Oh, sorry, Rapunzel. I forgot you can't fly." The young barn owl flew down with his left talon still wrapped around Rapunzel's hair and landed on the ground.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, shakes her head and sigh: "Oh, Soren." She unwarps her hair from the young barn owl's talon.

Soren lowers his body, easier for Rapunzel to climb up on his back. She puts one hand on his neck, remembered not to hold too tight or choke him and one holding on her frying pan. Then the young barn owl turns to her and said: "Ready."

Rapunzel nod and said: "Huh-um."

Soren: "All right. Here we go." The young barn owl flaps his wings, lift off the ground and fly high into the air.

Rapunzel looked down below her, seeing everything the trees and the rivers. Never imagine how bigger the Tyto forest was. The wind blowing on her long golden hair. She smells the fresh air. Rapunzel never felt that flying could be so much fun and amazing. It feels like freedom to her. Then she heard Soren said: "Next up to the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole." Rapunzel smiled, can't wait to see the Tree.

Off they go flying in the sky. New beginning of an adventure, out there is excitement and wonder. But that's in another story.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
